Dark Solace
by Lolabean07
Summary: Sam disappears just before Leah graduates; forcing her to accept that he isn't returning. She finds comfort in the least likely place but fate isn't done with her as everything is torn apart with Sam's return. Banner by pmu.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: This drabble for the prologue was inspired by Hermann Hesse's poem, Steps. It was a challenge on JBNP and I still haven't quite learned how to do a O/S so it's being continued.**

* * *

It was a blustery, cold day. The wind coming off the ocean whipped at her long hair. Shivering, she wished she had dressed warmer.

_Waiting_.

It seemed that was all she did was wait. A month of agony. Waiting, watching, hoping, praying—it seemed her efforts had been rewarded, or not.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she attempted to warm her icy limbs. She stared at the grey, white-capped waves rolling to shore. She had never felt more adrift, alone, lost.

Even when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her; she didn't move. She knew whose arms those were. The same arms she had found comfort in for the past two weeks.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled the gentle slope of her neck.

She allowed herself a few more moments of peace, comfort—after today he would never look at her the same. Never hold her like this. Nor direct a soft smile her way.

"We need to talk," she started abruptly as she wrenched out of his arms. Turning, she faced him. Dark eyes meeting dark eyes.

"I know."

"This can't continue," tears gathered before rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…we can't…it's wrong…"

A soft sob left her lips as his thumb brushed away her tears.

"Why? I don't understand. He left—did he even tell you where he was," his body and voice trembled with anger.

"It was a mistake…and I can't change what happened…but I can make up for it. He's your friend, too."

"You don't think I know that? It's not easy for me to ask you to choose—to stay with me—knowing that I've betrayed him."

"That's why it has to end now before he finds out," she glanced away guiltily. "He asked me to marry him—I said yes," she finished on a whisper.

His hands clenched into fists. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he gaped at her, trying to understand what she was doing. Why she was doing this—she didn't love _him_ anymore. He knew it with every breath he took; every beat of his heart.

"What happens when he does this again? What then?"

"He won't—he promised," her voice wavered.

"Just like he didn't leave you without a word a month ago," he snarled at her. "You don't have to do this. Not out of some misplaced loyalty to him."

"I'm not…I love him…I want a future with him," she stuttered. "You and I—it's over."

He gazed at her for long moments, "Fine. Have it your way."

The next moment she was watching his retreating form. The cold wind no longer bothered her. Her heart was frozen solid—it would never feel warmth again.

Three months later, their final moment replayed in her mind. He had been right. Sam left her again; only this time it was for her cousin.

It didn't matter she wanted to take it all back—he wasn't hers anymore.

He was Sam's.

FF_8756144_1 12/1/2012 8:45PM


	2. Chapter 1: Time

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

If there was one thing Leah was looking forward to it was graduation. It may be six weeks away but it didn't matter—she was doing what the rest of her classmates were; counting down. Counting their days to freedom.

Her plans for after graduation weren't overly exciting either. Graduation was simply another step into adulthood. Not that she was ready to leave the safety of childhood but nothing truly lasted forever.

Time seemed to be unsure whether it was going to move at a snail's pace or race to the finish. Glancing around the small classroom, she wondered how many of her peers felt the same way. Their small community was similar to others around the country.

There weren't enough funds, teachers, or room to allow the grades to be separated. She had _unfortunately_ gone to school with the same peers since she was five. Every other year there was a slight change as they moved forward. Though the pattern remained the same—she was a senior this year which meant her classes were shared by junior students. Last year, when her boyfriend Sam was a senior—it had been the two of them in the same classes.

Physical education was the only class that the four grades intermixed. While smaller classes for their general courses made sense—gym was simply a requirement for graduation. A placeholder if you will.

She listened with half an ear as the teacher discussed congruence and parallelism. Her gaze sweeping across the room; it had come to her attention in the past few weeks several of the young men of La Push had experienced sudden growth spurts. Even Sam hadn't been spared.

It all seemed to happen overnight. One day Sam was just a few inches taller than her and now she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. It wasn't just the height and muscle mass either that she found peculiar it was the personality transplant. And he wasn't the only one.

Her eyes flickered to Paul Lahote; in the past month, he had become the resident ladies' man. She hadn't noticed much change in Jared Cameron but then again, he had always been quiet. Paul's laugh was easily picked out of a crowd—loud and barking. Depending on the person it was directed at, it could even take on the feeling of mockery.

The teacher continued to drone on and her mind wandered; her thoughts centered on Sam. They had been together for over two years and despite her feelings she wasn't sure about taking their relationship to the next step. She loved him—he loved her but she still wasn't sure.

She knew from their conversations she wouldn't be his first but he would be hers. It needed to be special. Memorable. It was a moment in time that she wouldn't be able to change once it happened. Her mom had given her the talk years ago and as such, she had started taking the pill nearly a year ago and also had a box of condoms stashed in her nightstand drawer.

The pill was courtesy of her mom. As a nurse, Sue didn't want either of her children's futures dimmed by the precipitous arrival of a baby. This year would be the first time her younger brother Seth would have to _suffer_ through the talk. The thought of her baby brother being ambushed brought a smile to her face. It was a yearly tradition—though even that wasn't the best word to describe it—maybe torture was a better choice.

The condoms had been given to her by her dad. Harry didn't do well with the fact his daughter was growing up. Even worse was the fact she had a boyfriend and was in love. More than once the porch light flickering on had broken the two young lovers apart while they said goodnight.

It was shortly after New Year's when her dad approached her. Red-faced and nervous; his hands shaking slightly as he gripped a white plastic bag that she recognized as a bag from the grocery in Forks. The bag looked like a lifeline—the only thing keeping her dad together.

He brusquely asked her how things were with Sam. His single question she understood as something more than what he asked. It was the message behind the words that had her blushing with him. The uncomfortable conversation between the two of them continued until finally he tossed the shopping bag her way before running out the door.

She caught it without really thinking about why such a strange dialogue had occurred. Her curiosity was piqued and opening the bag, she saw the black box inside. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she wailed for her mom. Sue's reaction was much more subdued than Leah's; she simply chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"_Honey, he just worries about you. You'll always be his baby girl and the fact you're growing up and he can't stop it—it drives him nuts. Just stick them in your room, just in case."_

So she did exactly what her mom said and put them in her nightstand. She even went so far as to put a few in her pocketbook. She wasn't sure if and when it would happen but it was better to be over-prepared.

The bell ringing pulled her from her memories. She gathered her belongings and got ready to go to her last class—gym. It had taken years but finally the tribal school had figured out it made more sense to have gym at the end of the day versus the beginning. For too many years both genders were late to their next classes as they waited to take a shower and change.

While she had never been big on taking extra time to style her hair and put on layers of makeup but it was frustrating to get ready each morning; only to have all the preparations be for nothing. And Mr. Alto had been the gym teacher for as long as she could remember. He was a stern task master and expected everyone to participate to their full potential.

For the most part, all of them did. His face was a permanent shade of red which would deepen to a rich ruby color with pulsating veins that jutted forth when he was angry or upset. He appeared moments away from a massive coronary and none of them wanted to be the reason for it.

They were given the requisite ten minutes to change into their gym clothes. It was the longest period of their day. The extra time needed to ensure they wouldn't be late to catch their bus home.

Today the gym had been divided. One side was for them to play basketball and the other field hockey. Though he wasn't picky about which one they selected; they all knew better than to stand around and debate.

Glancing at the other students, she saw it was a pretty even mix of who was choosing what. Jared and Paul selected basketball and as she looked at the other students standing on that side; she decided against that. That left field hockey. She walked over to the garbage cans that held the plastic hockey sticks and grabbed one.

Mr. Alto was impatiently tapping his foot as the students came from the locker rooms and glanced around. As she stood there waiting for everyone to pick; her attention was drawn to the beginnings of an argument. Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, and Embry Call had just entered the gym.

Three more people she noticed who seemed to be going through the same weird growth spurt. It was illogical to attribute these changes to puberty because the majority of students were developing at normal rates. The ones she had noticed-well, if she didn't know better she would think they were all on steroids.

Embry was the tallest of the three, though Jake was a close second, and what Quil didn't have in height he made up in mass. He was by far the beefiest of the three. Their personalities had changed too. She only noticed it because occasionally the three of them came over to play video games with her brother.

"Damnit, Jake," Embry swore. "We always do what you want."

"Then don't. I don't ask you two to follow me around like a pair of puppies," Jake retorted back.

"What the hell? We're friends-maybe I'm stupid but that means we do stuff together," Quil attempted to soothe the irritation of his two friends.

"Shut up, Quil. I don't need you coming to my rescue. I'm perfectly capable of kicking Jake's butt if he needs it."

The three of them looked moments away from starting a fight with each other. And it was over basketball and field hockey no less. Mr. Alto looked pissed but she noticed there was an underlying fear in his face. As she glanced back at three boys, she understood why.

She could feel it; the threat of violence. It was like waiting for fireworks to start. The fuses gathered and ready to be lit. All it would take was a little spark. She racked her brain trying to remember if these two choices had ever been offered before or what their individual preferences were.

Thinking back she realized that Embry had always been the tallest of the three. And she remembered him playing in the basketball league every summer. Her brother Seth had participated too when he was younger. Embry's mom hadn't always been able to bring him to the games so the Clearwaters had helped out.

The decision made she walked over to them, hockey stick grasped firmly in hand, "Knock it off, you three." She smacked Jake on the back of the head as she told him, "You should apologize to them but you can do that later."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at their shocked expressions. "You," she said poking Embry in the chest with the stick, "over there," finishing her statement as she pointed to the basketball court. His mouth gaped open as he stared at her in shock.

"Go," she commanded and watched as he turned, running to where she had directed him earlier.

Her gaze locking on Jake and Quil and she raised a brow. The two of them scurried over to the can where the hockey sticks were kept, grabbing one and joining the other students. She was oddly pleased with herself and couldn't contain her smile at a job well done.

Mr. Alto's voice breaking through her satisfaction, "Thank you, Ms. Clearwater."

FF_8756144_2 12/2/2012 1:04PM


	3. Chapter 2: Strange

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed so far. I make an effort to respond to all reviews (as long as you have PM's turned on). For once I have a bank of chaps so I'm thinking I'll post a new one every day or every other. This should be about 20 chaps. So without further ado, R&R (read & review)!**

* * *

Things progressively got stranger. If the situation in the gym a few weeks ago was anything to go by-this was the _new_ normal. And she wasn't sure she liked it at all.

Sam continued to have odd complaints. His body ached and he complained of fevers and night sweats. But despite all his complaining, he refused to go to the doctor. The few times she had suggested it—well, it became apparently clear that he wasn't going to listen to her advice at all.

Even worse than his physical symptoms was the fact he could barely pay attention when they were together. He was constantly distracted and by what, she didn't know. He refused to share it with her—it was as though he was pulling away from her and she wondered what she had done wrong.

The strangeness didn't just end with Sam either. Paul and Jared got into a fight during lunch period. What they were fighting about, she wasn't sure but through the rumor mill she heard it was over a piece of chocolate cake. Not a single teacher or student even tried to break up their fight.

The two of them rolled together on the ground, punching each other. When they both finally tired; their faces were a mess. Black eyes beginning to form and blood dripping from various cuts. And for some reason the sight of their bloodied forms turned her on.

It was official she was a freak and it was all Sam's fault. He had barely spoken more than a dozen words to her the last time they were together. The small peck he had been giving her on her cheeks made her think of the kisses she received from her great-aunt Edna. That definitely wasn't supposed to be how things worked with your boyfriend.

And for the first time in forever, the three musketeers—better known as Jake, Embry, and Quil were avoiding each other. And not just in school but outside of it too. Their monthly sleepover was cancelled.

Seth was more than disappointed, he was despondent for days. He thought he had done something to make them not like him. She was living in the _Twilight Zone_; her life had been turned on its end. And she could only hope the changes she saw so far were the only ones she would have to deal with.

* * *

Graduation loomed nearer and she was once again trying and failing to have a conversation with Sam. She wasn't trying to map out their entire life together but she wanted to know what his plans were. He had graduated last year but instead of going to college had instead gotten a job doing construction. If that's what he wanted to do with his life—that was fine but he never talked about the future anymore and it worried her.

"Sam...Sam," she called impatiently. "Did you think about what I mentioned the other day?"

He looked at her blankly. Sighing in disgust, she reiterated the same thing she had been telling him for two weeks, "They have that program at Peninsula for criminal justice. Charlie said he'd be more than happy to give you a recommendation."

A look of irritation—no anger crossed his face before it was replaced with a placid coldness, "I don't need you figuring my life out for me. If I wanted to go to school I would. Right now, taking some of the burden from my mom is more important than some degree."

"Sorry—I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought...well, I don't know what I was thinking..." she trailed off knowing she did know what she was thinking. She was going to be starting school in the fall and hoped he would too. That way they could finish at the same time, get married, and start a family.

The more she thought about how he had been the past few weeks, the more irritated she got. Her softly mumbled, "Jerk" shouldn't have been heard by his ears. But it was and he turned to look at her quizzically. She swallowed convulsively, her heart thundering, and breathing shallow. Sure she was going to pass out any moment.

"Maybe I should bring you home," he remarked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it...you've just been so different lately...distracted and I get the feeling...that you don't want...me-us," she told him honestly.

A look of guilt crossed over his features. She had told him nothing other than the truth. He had been distracted. He wasn't sleeping very well. His bones and muscles ached, his skin burned, and only recently he started having headaches. He was miserable and scared.

He hadn't been honest with her when he told her he didn't want to see a doctor. He _couldn't_ see one. There was something really wrong with him. His temperature the last time he checked was over 105 degrees. Even he knew he should be dead from a fever that high. And it didn't matter the amount of fever-reducing medication he took—it never dropped.

"I'm sorry, Leah," he admitted softly, raking his hands through his hair. "I haven't slept well for the past few days. I know that's a poor excuse but I'm going to try better."

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He didn't truly understand why he was pushing her away but he needed to make it better. She was one of the best things in his life and he couldn't imagine not having her by his side.

"See this is what I mean. You treat me like I'm your maiden aunt or something."

He laughed at her scowl which only made her more irritated with him. Her hand shot out to hit his side. "Ouch," he teased. "So, you don't like the way I treat you?"

"No."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that." He picked her up so she faced him and was straddling his thighs. He kissed her; it was full of his feelings for her. Her lips met his greedily; her hands tangled in his hair.

His hands pulled her tighter to him before they started to trail along her back. Nimble fingers that soon pulled the hem of her shirt upward. She gasped at the first touch of his bare flesh on hers; his fingers so hot they felt like a brand on her skin.

At her gasp, his lips trailed down her chin and along her neck. Moaning, she turned and tilted her head to allow him better access. Those same fingers found the clasp of her bra; undoing it and causing it to sag forward.

The sensation of the fabric brushing against her nipples made them pebble. The stiff peaks hardened further when his hands reached around to stroke them. Her skin was unbelievably soft. His desire spiked as the scent of her arousal filled the room.

His nose snuffled where her pulse beat furiously in her neck. The scent of wildflowers mixed with the spicy musk of her arousal. He groaned, "Leah, you smell so good."

She stiffened slightly in his arms; confused by his words. But his lips and tongue along her collarbone distracted her. Her fingers tightened their hold on his hair as she leaned back and pulled his head further down.

He was the one to break their contact. Pulling away from her moments after he had started to lift her shirt to remove it. His head tilted to the side as if he heard something she couldn't.

"Sam," she asked hesitantly.

"My mom's home," he answered curtly. Deft fingers re-clasped her bra and pulled her shirt back down.

She scrambled off his lap and finishing straightening her clothing out. She also ran her fingers through her hair. It seemed an eternity had passed and she turned to tell him that he must be mistaken when the door finally opened. His mother Allison calling out his name.

She watched as he winced; the words were spoken in a tone that was just above a normal indoor voice. She swore she heard a soft growl of irritation leave his lips. Frowning, she tried and failed to figure out what was happening before her very eyes. His senses seemed enhanced and as much as she wanted to ask him about it—she knew he would only shut down again.

* * *

**AN: It won't be too much longer before we'll be introduced to _him_ so don't forget to tell me what you think and weigh in on who you think it might be. ;D**

FF_8756144_3 12/3/2012 5:17AM


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I wasn't going to post until tomorrow but the writing's going well so I thought I would put up another chapter. **

* * *

She was scared—something was wrong and she could feel it with every fiber of her body. He was gone, missing—leaving without a word to anyone and with nothing. She couldn't believe that he would just leave without his wallet, cellphone, or his vehicle.

Allison had called the Clearwater house frantic yesterday. She had come home from a shift at the hospital where she worked as a clerk to find Sam's truck in the driveway and the door to it wide open. But that wasn't the worst part; even more unnerving were the large animal tracks just near the forest.

Within hours a search party was formed. The forests near the Uley property were combed until it became too dark to search. There was no sense in continuing a search when one couldn't see more than three feet in front of them. The search was continuing today.

Try as she might, it was difficult for her to focus on school. Time had invariably slowed to a near screeching halt. Classes dragged on for what seemed like forever. She wished she had been successful in getting her parents to let her stay home and help with the search. The very idea had been quickly shot down.

Her dad was sure they would find Sam within a day or two. Despite her protesting his recent illness and the fact he could be delirious from fever—they refused to let her skip school. She only had two weeks left so she guessed they were right in some ways.

"You okay, Leah?"

She startled at the sound of her name being called. Glancing over she saw both Paul and Jared standing near her desk, concerned looks on both their faces.

"Fine…I'm fine…" she hedged; the tears she had held in check since early this morning brimmed to the surface. She had to believe that he was okay.

"Are you sure," Jared asked quietly. "We heard about Sam this morning."

"We're going to help out after school today," Paul added.

She swiped at the tears that started to fall. Words failed her as she nodded; though she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. It seemed both of them understood whatever she was trying to convey.

An awkward silence fell in their small group. It was broken by Mrs. Specht's voice, "Did the three of you have a question? If not, you need to get to your next class."

She gathered her stuff together and stood abruptly. Suddenly, her head felt fuzzy, her vision hazy as she started to succumb to the overwhelming dizziness. She barely felt the warm arms that gripped hers tightly; keeping her from falling to the ground. Instead of fighting against the blackness, she gave into it. She didn't have a reason to fight.

* * *

When she came to, she wasn't sure where she was nor how much time had gone by. Wherever it was—it was quiet with muted lighting. She heard muffled voices and sat up. This time she took several deep breaths and stood slowly; giving her body time to adjust to the change of position.

She had barely eaten anything today. Her stomach was tied in knots. The very thought of food made her feel nauseated. Her head pounded from the lack of food and sleep.

_So far, so good,_ she thought as she gingerly took a few steps forward. Her gait was slow and steady as she made her way out of the small darkened room. She focused on the voices and it didn't take long before she realized where she was. The nurse's office; it made sense.

"Leah, honey, are you alright," her dad's voice washed over her.

She walked the last few steps into her dad's arms. Her voice breaking as she pleaded, "Please, daddy. I want to go home. I can't be here, not today."

Harry sighed. He had figured something like this would happen; he had heard her crying last night and noticed how she moved the food on her plate around this morning. He couldn't be sure but it was very likely she hadn't taken a single bite.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Only today, baby girl. You have to finish these last few weeks, okay? No matter what happens—you know Sam wouldn't want you to throw away these last few weeks."

"But I can't…it's too hard…please…"

Her sobs tugged at his heart strings and he found it difficult to deny her what she wanted. Instead, he opted for a compromise. "I'll talk with your mother tonight and if—if she agrees we'll talk to the principal and see if you can take your final exams early."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on; let's get your stuff so we can get you home."

She nodded; her sobs quieting to mere sniffles. "What about my car?"

"I ran into Paul. He said he'd bring it over to the house later tonight."

* * *

After several days of Leah being unable to concentrate in school her parents finally talked to the principal to find out what they could do about her finals. There was only slightly more than a week left of school. Her teachers were more than willing for her to take her final exams early; though she wouldn't know how she had done until the rest of her classmates took their exams but at least she wouldn't need to sit there for seven hours dealing with the sympathetic looks sent her way. Nor the continued concerned conversations she had to endure.

She understood people wanted her to know they were there for her. But every time someone came near her and asked how she was or whether they had found anything—it brought all those fears she had to the surface. Each and every moment he was gone, she was counting. And this counting was very different from her countdown to the last day of school. It was a countdown to when hope would be lost. To the day they would have to stop the search and accept he was gone.

* * *

Each and every day, no matter what the weather was people from the rez and Forks searched. They concentrated the search in the forests surrounding La Push. There were several places where a person could find decent shelter from the elements. So, they concentrated on those areas.

Despite his father's absence in his life it didn't mean that Sam didn't have some knowledge of survival techniques. When he was younger there were camping trips, many of which had been sponsored by the elders of the tribe. A way of ensuring the old ways remained fresh in the young people's minds.

Even the girls of the tribe participated in them. Usually held several times a year; these overnight trips were monitored by parents who _volunteered_ which was really code for everyone took a turn. They learned how to spot the signs nature showed them. Fishing, hunting, and gathering. Building a shelter out of what Mother Earth provided.

She tried to help out with the search but her emotions were too overwhelming and she couldn't do it. Instead she helped out at home. Her mother and other women of the tribe used the Clearwater house as a gathering place for the search teams. They prepared food and manned the phones which rang constantly from concerned citizens who wanted to help in some way.

It was odd how their house had become the central station for all this activity. By tribal traditions all this should be occurring at Billy Black's house. He was, after all, the chief of the tribe. But with his disability and the death of his wife some years past; it fell to the Clearwaters to take this task from him.

Even with school still being in session, many of the same people they both went to school with would show up after classes and help with the search. Embry, Jake, and Quil along with Jared and Paul put aside their differences and helped out. The constant donations and support of the community was overwhelming but no less than what was to be expected when one of their own was lost.

FF_8756144_4 12/3/2012 10:04PM


	5. Chapter 4: Grief

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infrigment is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I haven't got many reviews for the last chapter but I decided I'd post an update sooner rather than later.**

* * *

Two weeks—fourteen days—336 hours—20,160 minutes—she could take the time to figure it out into even smaller increments if she desired. It was how long it had been since Sam had been discovered missing. It was how long it took for _them_ to give up hope.

_Them_—the search party, the police, the tribe. Not Leah or Allison. But she was quickly coming to realize hope could only do so much. She knew the facts, understood them. The human body could live three days without water, a few weeks without food—but you still needed shelter, covering from the elements.

It had rained nearly every day since he had been gone; falling in icy sheets. She overheard more than one person say they _would be lucky to find his frozen corpse before the animals got to it._

The first time she heard someone say it—she railed at them. Charging at them, fists clenched; she pounded on their chest, screaming at them to take it back. They were wrong—he was alive—she would know if he wasn't.

But now she doubted her feelings, intuition—the facts stared her in the face. Never changing; they were what they were. At what point was it okay for her to let go? When was the _right_ time to say goodbye? Today, tomorrow, next week?

The answer didn't come to her. No matter how hard she prayed. How much she pleaded to each and every god she knew of—it didn't change the facts. Sam was gone and was never coming back.

* * *

Finally on day fifteen she gave up hope. It was the hardest thing she had done in her short life. Giving up on someone she loved. Harder still was the fact there wasn't a body—nothing tangible to say goodbye to.

It's why she found herself on First Beach in the early hours of the morning. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon; she could feel the warming rays of it at her back. When she thought about it; it was the first sunny day since he went missing.

Maybe this was the sign she had been waiting for. He was giving her permission to let him go. Her heart felt a little lighter at the thought. She was strong and though she would never forget her first love—it was okay to let go and keep living. He wouldn't want her to give up just because he wasn't there.

She sat there with her knees pulled to her chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around them while her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes closed as she thought back to everything she remembered about him. How he made her feel. The love she had seen reflected in his eyes when he gazed at her. The sound his heart made as it thudded against her ear while she laid on his chest.

It was those things she would hold close to her heart. Those things she vowed to never forget. His smile, the laugh lines that surrounded his eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead she teased him about when he was being too serious for his young age.

As a small child he had been thrust into a mantle of responsibility. His mom did what she could after Joshua Uley abandoned them—but that meant long hours at work to provide for them. Sam had learned too early how to be independent and take care of himself.

During their time together, Leah had tried to help him be less an adult and more the teenager he was. Her efforts weren't always met with excitement but it didn't matter. The times she would piss him off, it never took much for her to get him laughing again. _What was the point to life if there was no joy in it?_

Lastly, she imagined what their future together would have looked like. Graduating from college; triumphantly holding their degrees aloft. A simple ceremony on the beach surrounded by family and friends. A key scraping the lock to the door of their first house.

Two blue lines on a pink plastic stick. Her belly rounding each day until he couldn't wrap his arms around while standing behind her. The day she would experience both the pain and joy of labor. And there would be more than just one addition to their family—two or three, maybe a dog too.

They would grow together—experiencing good and bad times and learning how to be better partners, listeners, and lovers. Their family would grow over the years as their children left the nest, married, and had children of their own. They would ease into their golden years surrounded by their loved ones.

And when it came time to say goodbye—they wouldn't be afraid. For they had lived their whole lives, doing the things they wanted to do, saying the things they needed to say—there was no reason to fear the end because it was only another beginning.

* * *

He watched nearby while she said goodbye. Not sure of his place; whether he should leave, stay, or comfort her. Like her, they too had come to say goodbye to their friend.

Though he would never diminish the goodbye she was trying to say. Sam was someone who he had known since they were young. Birthday parties, camping trips, and playground games were nowhere equal to what Sam and Leah had shared.

And Sam had been extraordinarily lucky. Leah was a girl who was very unaware of her beauty—both inner and outer. Her smile and laughter could light up a room. He wasn't sure whether his feelings were jealously or just noticing someone who had never looked at him that way.

There was always your _first_—your first crush, first love, first dream. And she had been his. He could remember the first time he noticed her. Noticed how she was different from other girls—special, unique, and lovely. Her nature was gentle and kind but she would fight just as fiercely for those she cared about.

It was a dark secret—the true life on the reservation. The pictures of powwows and ceremonies showed such a little part of their life. Not every day was glamorous or happy. There were the broken families, people living in poverty, and the depression and its co-existing substance abuse.

The first time she caught his eye was on the playground when a group of older boys were picking on a younger one. She bravely stood up to the older boys—a tiny fist clenched as she told the leader Kyle, _'Pick on someone your own size.'_ Her clenched fist didn't stay still for long; within moments it connected solidly with Kyle's nose. He cried out and clutched at his bleeding nose; wailing that she had punched him.

She walked away with her head held high, her black braids swinging with each step she took. When she reached the younger boy, she held her hand out to him and helped him off the ground. Her following actions motherly as she brushed the dirt off his back and wiped the tears from his eyes. Her tiny arm wrapped around him and she walked him towards the school; glaring at anyone who dared to look their way. Her eyes challenged them to pick on her new friend.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there in the shadows watching her and reminiscing when her sobs started. Each wail pulled at him, begging him to venture closer. He couldn't just leave her here alone in her grief.

He walked toward her; his movements unconscious and moments later he was behind her. It was mere seconds before he knew what to do. He sank to his knees behind her, his arms wrapping around her without another thought. Instinct guided him as he murmured soothing words to her.

He felt his eyes burn with tears and he didn't try to hold them back. She of all people would understand. They cried and mourned together. Her for her lover and him for his friend—someone he admired and looked up to.

It didn't take long before his knees began to hurt and he had to switch positions. His arms moved from hers and she cried at the loss of them. He sat down on the cold ground and then reached forward and tugged her onto his lap. His head dropped to rest against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Leah," he whispered. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say...he's gone...I have to accept it..."

He didn't know what to say to her quiet whisper but he had to try, "Not if you're not ready."

"_Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death is all__._"

He racked his brain trying to remember where he had heard that before. His long silence prompted her to continue, "The Princess Bride."

"Oh, I thought I recognized it."

"The twins and I used to watch it every summer much to every one's dismay. Poor Seth, I don't think he's forgiven me for it yet."

"Probably not."

"It's just the facts are there; right in our faces. I can keep praying and hoping but in the end...it will still be the same result," she paused to take a shuddering breath in. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because...it feels like I'm breaking a promise. Like you shouldn't give up someone you love."

He thought about what she was saying and weighed his next words carefully. The only people he had ever loved and lost besides for Sam, were family members. Those losses weren't in league with hers; he loved them but wasn't _in love_ with them. His plans for the future didn't involve them to the extent that Leah and Sam's had involved each other.

In the end as much as the truth hurt and as hard as it was to say what he needed to say; he did. "I don't think you're a bad person. Not at all. Sam wouldn't want you to give up on your life, your dreams, or your future just because he isn't here. You have your whole life ahead of you."

He felt her nod against his chest. There were no words needed. He tried not to focus on the feel of her in his arms and how perfect it felt. Instead he watched the waves rolling to shore and enjoyed this moment, knowing it no matter how long it lasted—it would be too short.

* * *

**AN: So, you've gotten your first peek at our mystery wolf. Now you just have to start looking for clues. ;D**

FF_8756144_5 12/4/2012 8:34PM


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters**.

**AN: Hopefully, there will be a few clues here. Enjoy! **

* * *

The rising sun didn't provide enough warmth to keep her from shivering. With her first shiver, the arms around her tightened; pulling her further into his warm embrace. Guiltily she thought of how comfortable it felt to be wrapped in his arms. _What was she doing?_ Sam, her boyfriend, the love of her life was gone and she was thinking about someone else. It didn't matter what he told her—she was a horrible person.

She was torn; wanting to pull away and move closer at the same time. He was Sam's friend—her friend by extension. He was only this near her to provide her comfort. That's all. Her fucked up feelings towards him were her problem, not his.

Clearing her throat, she shifted; trying to put distance between them. For a moment, it felt like he tried to stop her and hold her closer. Shaking her head, she told herself she was imagining things. He had never expressed any type of interest in her nor her in him. They were just two friends coming together due to a tragedy.

"Better now," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for..."

"No worries," he told her with a shrug. "You know this is one of those times you shouldn't be alone. Have you talked to your family?"

She frowned and he felt tempted to smooth the wrinkles from her forehead. "They...I've tried...they don't understand it. They keep telling me to let go and I'm ready but I'm not. I know they don't mean it but...it's like they minimize what our feelings for each other are...were. That our feelings couldn't be that strong..."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to—I can listen. I can't guarantee I'll be helpful but I'll try."

She looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity there. It was exactly what she needed to hear. All she wanted was someone on her side, someone who would try to understand and not make judgments or tell her what to do.

"Thank you," she spoke softly as she moved the final few inches out of his arms. Standing up, she shivered when the breeze hit her body fully. "I hadn't realized how cool it was this morning. I should get going."

She extended her hand in a gesture of help and friendship. When he grasped it her palm tingled—a feeling of electricity jolted through her skin. Gasping, her eyes darted to their joined hands as she tried to figure out whether it was her overactive imagination at work. He held her hand as he pushed himself up and she found herself craning her neck to look into his eyes. Dark eyes so similar to her own; limpid pools of dark brown that she could lose herself in.

Blushing, she glanced away. _Why now?_ she wondered. She felt pulled toward him. The forces of nature and fate deciding to completely change everything she had believed in. And in that moment she made a choice—she didn't want to go through this alone and he had offered to help her.

"Do you think...if you're not busy, of course," she stammered. "Would you want to come over tomorrow and watch a movie? My mom's working all day. And my dad and Seth are going camping. I just...I don't want to be by myself."

"Sure, what time?"

"Around noon?"

His hand squeezed hers and he nodded. Reluctantly he released her hand. She was the first to turn away. His eyes following her retreating form. She was no more than a dozen feet from him when she turned to look at him a final time, "I'll see you tomorrow." A small smile accompanied her words along with a wave.

As wrong as it might be he was willing to admit he still had feelings for her. But these were no longer the feelings of a young boy. His soul was going to be damned for all eternity but he no longer cared. He wasn't going to deny how he felt and maybe it wasn't the right time but he hoped someday it would be.

* * *

The following day she waited impatiently for the morning to pass and for noon to arrive. She was nervous and excited; refusing to delve into the reasons why. It had been so long since she had done anything other than worry and pray. She needed to just take a moment to breathe. A moment to be who she was a few weeks ago before life threw her this curve ball.

The small grandfather clock that had once belonged to her grandfather Clearwater sounded the hour. The booming chimes rattled her psyche. _What had she been thinking?_ It was too late to call and tell him to stay home, to un-invite him.

She jumped at the soft knock on the front door. Her palms were slick with sweat, making it all the more difficult to grasp the door handle. Her hand slipped for the third time so she finally wiped her palm on her jeans. Once again grasping the handle; this time her efforts were met with success. The handle turning easily and she opened the door.

As the door opened wider, his profile came into view. She was unable to stop her eyes from roving over him. He was so similar yet different from Sam. The same copper-colored skin, the midnight black hair, the tall physique and musculature. That was where the similarities ended.

There was a roundness to his face reminiscent of his young age. His face was free of worry lines that were so prominent on Sam's. When he turned to face her fully, his lips curved into a soft smile. He was breathtaking in that moment and it tore her already fragile heart into a million pieces.

"Good afternoon."

"Hey, thanks for coming over," she replied, stepping to the side to allow him entry.

"So, what movie's on the agenda?"

"I figured we'd stick with a classic," she chuckled softly before continuing, "The Princess Bride."

"As you wish," he replied with a small bow. "Lead the way."

They walked into the living room together, taking a seat on opposite sides of the couch. She had already put the movie in the player and had beverages and snacks arranged on the coffee table. Starting the movie, they sat in silence; both of them pulled into story of Princess Buttercup and her love, Wesley.

She had forgotten how much she enjoyed this movie. How much she had wanted someone to love her like that. To fight for her and defeat the obstacles in the way. But real life was not like a fairy tale or a movie. The hero didn't always survive against all odds.

She didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks nor her shaking frame, at first. It wasn't until he was pressed firmly to her side with an arm wrapped around her that she realized she was crying. Without thinking about it and against her better judgment she buried her face into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he murmured to her.

His warmth and strength seeped into her. _How could she deny the comfort his embrace offered?_ She stopped trying to fight it and curled further into his arms. And he pulled her closer to him; his arms tightening around her. One hand began to softly stroke along her back.

His voice whispering in her ear; little things that she could barely focus on. The words didn't matter; instead she drew strength from him and her tears slowed until finally stopping. Her face reddened with embarrassment when she realized the intimacy of their embrace.

She pulled away so quickly her head smacked into his chin. "Ouch," he grunted; a hand reaching upwards to rub his chin.

"Sorry...sorry for...umm...falling apart there and...your chin."

"It's okay. My head's tougher than it looks."

She edged her way out of his arms. Her gaze focused downwards so she didn't see the frown on his face nor the hurt look in his eyes. It would be so easy—easy as breathing to love her. But this wasn't the time. She was still hurting over Sam and it felt like a betrayal to his memory.


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Every day they found some time to spend together. Sometimes at her house, others at his, and more often than not at First Beach. It wasn't that she was trying to hide him from her family—_okay_, maybe she was. But he made her feel something other than sad.

There was something about him and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. He had become her rock, very likely her savior in her darkest time. When she needed someone to listen, a shoulder to cry on; he was there. And she never realized until she began to spend more time with him how much she cared for him.

The possibilities of what it all meant were endless. She still thought of Sam each and every day and her heart ached knowing he was gone. But she had found comfort in his serene presence. He was the warmth that took the chill out of her frozen heart and made it beat again.

He didn't seem to mind when she talked about Sam or curled into his side. She always had a place in his arms. And more often than not, she could be found in the circle of them, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart beat; her own heart trying to beat in sync with his.

Her tears gradually slowed until they stopped. It became easier every day to smile and laugh. The guilt she felt the first time she laughed in earnest had faded. It was replaced with lightness, an overwhelming sense of peace.

* * *

They were laying in her bed. She didn't know exactly when they stopped pretending to watch movies on the couch and instead went straight to her room. It was more comfortable for the both of them; no worries about one of them falling off the couch or a limb falling asleep.

His fingers trailed through her hair and she sighed. Whatever this was—it was where she wanted to be. But she still worried. _What would everyone think? Was she really that fickle with her emotions?_ She sighed again, louder this time.

"What's wrong?"

His hand stilled in her hair and she sat up to look at him; the look of worry on his face so unnatural that her hand reached up to soothe the lines in his forehead without a second thought. "Do you ever think about...what if...?" It was too difficult to finish her musings.

"If Sam was still here?"

She nodded. His eyes intensely bright as he answered truthfully, "Sometimes but everything happens for a reason." His hand brushed down her cheek, her eyes closing at his gentle touch. "I can't help it but there's a part of me that's glad—not that he's gone but that I'm here with you."

"Me, too," she agreed softly.

She leaned down as he rose upwards. Their lips touched; the first touch similar to a butterfly's wings. One hand tangled in her hair and the other pulled her closer to him. His tongue thrust forward to brush the seam of her lips and her mouth opened with a sigh.

The kiss deepening and both of them felt the first blossoms of desire. Without breaking contact she moved, her thighs spreading so she could straddle him. Her movements caused their groins to touch; the perfect amount of pressure and friction. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

She wanted to be closer to him; needed to feel his skin against hers. The doubts that had lingered in her mind about losing her virginity left her. This was just him and her—and surely this was the way it was meant to be.

When she broke their kiss to sit up, she took in his flushed cheeks and lust-filled gaze. His lips appeared swollen and she reached a hand up to touch her own; finding the same swelling. Her fingertips trailed down to the hem of her tee-shirt and she lifted it over her head and threw it away from them.

Her hands reached behind her for the clasp of her bra; the hooks sliding free with ease. The cups sagged away from her breasts but she was unable to finish and pull the straps down her arms. As though he sensed her sudden nervousness, reluctance, and fear—he sat up.

When he changed positions, she sucked a breath in. She could barely contain the desire she had to rock her hips against his; his hardened length pressing urgently against her. His lips touched her again; the kiss no longer tentative but urgent and hungry.

"Here let me," he whispered against her lips. His fingers grasped the straps and pulled her bra off. Like her shirt it was tossed into some corner of her room. Her nimble fingers had already started the journey along his muscled chest and abs to pull his tee-shirt upward.

His breathing ragged and unsteady at the first touch of her fingers against his bare skin. She continued to slowly pull his shirt upward, exposing his skin inch-by-inch; her actions too slow and measured for his liking. Her hands were in the way preventing him from pulling her closer and touching her soft skin. Impatiently he brushed her hands away, apologizing in the same breath as he ripped his shirt up and off his body.

"Sorry."

His single word barely a whisper before his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight to him. His lips met hers for the briefest moment before they began a journey along her jawline and down her neck. His hands measured, stroked, and categorized every inch from the nape of her neck to above the waistband of her pants.

His skin was warm; hot enough to burn her skin. Her nipples crested, the stiff points abraded as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Her hands fisted in his hair, trying to pull his head lower down her body. She needed more; the feeling of his warm, wet mouth on her neck was pure bliss and she wanted to feel his lips on the rest of her body.

He circled his hands around the front of her body; along the sides of her chest, reverently counting her ribs. She twitched in his arms, fighting the urge to giggle.

"That tickles."

Despite her meek protest, his fingertips continued their slow journey. His hands cupping her rib cage, continuing upwards until his thumbs brushed her nipples. She moaned at the same time she rocked her hips. His fingers dug into her back at her movements.

"Leah," he groaned.

Her rocking motion continued and she smirked as his eyes closed, his head dropping to rest near her neck. His breath hot against her skin; his breathing slow, steady, and deep. A shudder ran through him and his heart pounded so loud he was sure she could hear it.

Untangling her hands from his hair, she leaned back. Her palms flat against the bed as she arched her upper body. Her eyes half-closed as she waited for his head to lift; their eyes met once he did.

"Beautiful," he murmured against her skin. The word swallowed as his mouth surrounded her nipple. Gently tugging the peak in and laving it. His hips rocked against hers; their rhythm uncoordinated at first but soon in sync. His mouth, lips, and tongue moved across her chest; paying the same attention to her other breast.

Slowly he pushed her backwards and she understood his unspoken direction. She reclined until she was supine. Her legs moved further apart to accept his lower body between them. He pushed against the apex of her thighs; hitting a spot that caused pleasure to shoot through her body. She felt her panties grow wetter. But there were still too many barriers in the way to relieve the throbbing ache which continued grow inside her.

Kneeling on his haunches, he kept his eyes focused on her face, reading her expression and gauging her reactions to his next movement. His fingers rested on the button of her jeans. Hovering over the smooth metal as he traced the contours until he finally slipped it free.

With a slight nod from her, his fingers gripped the zipper and pulled it down. He leaned down and trailed kisses from her chest down her stomach; pausing near her navel as he blew a raspberry there. She squirmed, her stomach muscles tensing. He chuckled against her skin; thumbs looping into her belt loops and tugging on her jeans.

"This okay?"

Instead of answering, she lifted her hips; her hands joining his as she helped slide the jeans downwards. Once they were over her hips, he sat back again and his hands moved to the cuffs; pulling them one at a time down her legs and then throwing them somewhere close to the rest of their clothes.

He swept his gaze down her body, taking it all in. Her mussed hair, pink cheeks, swollen lips, and the red marks along her neck and chest from the slight stubble he had. It was barely enough to bother shaving but enough that he didn't care to have the tiny patches stick out.

He settled once again between her thighs and kissed her. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, holding him close to her. Their kisses and touches were becoming more desperate. Her hand reached down along his back, nails biting into his flanks as she thrust her hips up; trying and failing to soothe the ache.

"Please," she pleaded softly; her hands shaking slightly as she brought them around to the front of his shorts. Her trembling hands were brushed away; his hands replacing hers. The button and zipper was easily undone before he shucked his body free of them.

He shuffled slightly in bed to lay near her side. His hand caressed its way down to the edge of the pink satin panties. He traced the lace-rimmed elastic band, debating his next move. She made the decision for him; placing her hand over his and pushing it underneath the fabric. His first touches hesitant and unsure but he quickly caught on as she showed him exactly what to do.

His fingers delved into her slick flesh, bumping against her swollen clit and causing her to arch into his hand. His fingers stroked further downwards towards her opening until he slid one finger into her tight center. He sucked in a choking breath when her hand reached underneath his boxers and gripped his cock. Her hand slid up and down the smooth flesh, stroking him.

"Fuck," he swore when her thumb slide over the tip, gathering the pre-cum that leaked from it.

The motion of her hand and the feel of her hot, wet flesh underneath his hand and fingers had him stiffening as he held himself back. If their play continued the way it was he was going to end up embarrassing himself. He slid a second finger inside her, hoping to distract her as he plunged them in and out. His plan was met with some success as her hand moved from him to her panties.

She needed more of him and less clothing. Considering they each only had one item of clothes left—it didn't make much sense. Her hands jostled his as she pulled them off. His eyes searching once again to make sure she was okay. Her hands tugged at his boxers and he took her gesture as the answer to his question. The last barrier between them gone and he moved again between her thighs.

Both of them closed their eyes at the first feel of complete skin-to-skin contact. He rubbed against her, small shunting movements as he edged closer to entering her. Just as he was poised above her; the tip of his cock pressing into her, she stopped him.

"Wait," she said with a small shove at his shoulders. "We need a condom—I'm on the pill but just in case, you know."

His held breath was released with a sigh. "Right, umm...I don't..."

"The nightstand...my dad..."

He nodded and moved away toward the nightstand. Opening the drawer he spied the black box and torn it open, removing a single gold foil wrapped package. He tore the wrapper open and slid the condom on before getting into position again.

As he pressed forward, sliding into her as slow as he could manage; he was grateful for the barrier of latex. It dulled the sensation just enough that he didn't feel so close to climax. Small, shunting movements; in and out—his eyes focused on her face.

She was trying to relax; willing her muscles not to tense up but it was so difficult. Even though she felt wet and excited, the condom supplying additional lubrication—it didn't change the fact this was her first time. There was an uncomfortable stretching intermixed with a burning sensation. So, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and thought about how good their earlier touches and caresses had felt.

He continued his slow descent into her depths until he was fully seated. Finally, he couldn't push forward any further and so he paused, letting her adjust to him and him to her. Leaning down, he kissed her again; waiting to move until she started making small movements with her hips.

His thrusts started slow and shallow. His body propped up on his arms; sparing her from his complete weight. Her hips thrust in sync with his; her legs rose to wrap around him again. One hand entwined in his hair, the other resting on his lower back.

His slow pace didn't last for long and she was glad when he finally started moving faster and harder. She felt every nerve ending, her entire body racing toward something. The sensations furled in her belly and she felt lightheaded; a combination of her racing heart and her inability to catch her breath. She was so close, clinging to him; waiting.

But whatever she was waiting for wasn't meant to happen this time. His body stiffened above hers and he groaned. His lips crashed into hers while his arms pulled her shoulders down; trying to get deeper. His body relaxed and his limbs felt heavy; no longer could he support his own weight and for just a moment, he collapsed on top of her.

Realizing he was squishing her; he pulled out and rolled onto his side. His head burrowed into her neck. Both of them lay there catching their breath; skin glistening with sweat. He snuffled her neck, breathing in her scent—a mix of wildflowers and juniper.

"I'm...sorry..." he started; the words muffled as they were whispered against her neck.

"We just need to practice." Her hand found his and their fingers lacing together.

FF_8756144_7 12/07/12 4:29PM


	8. Chapter 7: Trapped

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

It had taken less than two weeks from the moment she said goodbye to Sam and accepted a new person into her life for it to all fall apart. She fell in love—harder, faster, and deeper than what she had experienced with Sam. And it wasn't because he was her first. It was everything about him. How he could read her mind, anticipate her next move, and never rushed her decisions.

They decided for the summer to tell everyone that they were just friends. When school started back in the fall, she was going to be taking courses at Peninsula College in Port Angeles and he would return to the tribal school. Fall would be soon enough for them to share their relationship with their families and friends.

Both of them worried how it would be perceived if she went immediately from a relationship with Sam to someone else. Their decision made based on protecting her reputation. She couldn't help her feelings nor him, his. Fate had pushed them together—it was the way things were meant to be.

It didn't mean they didn't have a few close calls. Seth charging to her room with excitement over a new game sent from their relatives in Boston. They had fallen asleep in bed together; both of them as naked as the day they were born. His body curved around hers; her hands clinging to him.

Thankfully she had locked her bedroom door. The jingling of the handle and Seth's pounding woke them up. They jumped out of bed and pulled their clothes on. The moment he was dressed, he scurried over to her window and she was grateful her dad kept the house well-maintained as the window slide open silently. He climbed out the window and flashed a smirk while crooking his finger in a gesture for her to come closer.

"What are you doing? We're going to get caught," she hissed as Seth's pounding grew louder. Turning away, she yelled, "Just a sec, Seth."

"You didn't say goodbye to me yet," he pouted.

She leaned forward those final few inches, touching her lips to his. The kiss got away from her as it quickly turned from sweet to needy. Breaking away she told him, "There I said goodbye. Now go. I'll talk to you later." She finished by sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'd be careful if I were you; else I'll put that tongue to good use."

She huffed in indignation. Her hand reaching out to smack him but he turned and ran from her window too fast. Striding towards the door, she unlocked it and glared at her brother. Her sour expression didn't last for long as her brother's enthusiasm soon had her smiling.

* * *

If only she had known what was going to happen only days later. Maybe she wouldn't have fought so hard to keep their relationship secret—but then again she probably would still have made the same decision. She didn't have all the facts at the time and didn't realize this wasn't the only difficult truth she was going to need to swallow.

She had managed to secure a part-time job at the diner in downtown Forks. Being a waitress wasn't something she particularly enjoyed but it gave her extra money. She was at an age where he parents no longer gave her an allowance as she was old enough for gainful employment. Chores were still required but there wasn't a monetary reward to them.

It had been a busy Saturday morning. There was a craft and art show going on and they had served more customers than usual. She was exhausted and half dead on her feet by the time she got home. Her shoes were slipped off at the door and she headed to the bathroom to wash the scent of grease from her body.

The shower relaxed her and soothed some of the aches her muscles had. Finding a comfortable outfit she headed out the living room to watch some TV. Her dad had went fishing with Charlie and Billy; they would most likely be gone the whole day. Her mom had a shift at the hospital. And Seth, he could be anywhere but chances were he was somewhere on the rez and he wasn't one to raise hell—so she didn't worry about his whereabouts.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused her to jump. As she headed to answer it; she frowned. She hadn't made any plans with anyone and usually Seth's friends and he met up on First Beach.

Opening the door, she gasped. Eyes widening with shock as she glimpsed a ghost in front of her. Her life coming full circle as the past two weeks flashed in her brain. "Sam..." was all she got out before she crashed to the floor. Giving into the darkness for the second time.

* * *

This time around she stayed still as she came too. She refused to open her eyes. It was very likely this was a nightmare because if this was reality—she wanted nothing to do with it. _What had she done to cause Fate to want to fuck her over?_

"Leah, honey," her body instinctively twitched at the sound of her mom's voice. The child inside of her reached out for the comfort of her mother's voice; knowing the safety of her arms. The one place where nothing bad could ever happen.

"Mom," she cried out. Her eyes misted with tears and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

She took in her surroundings and recognized it as the living room in her house. Sitting up, her hand reached up to hold her suddenly pounding head. Vertigo swamped her senses and her stomach churned.

She groaned as she swung her legs off the couch and buried her head in her knees. Trying and failing to get the nausea, dizziness, and headache to recede. _Deep breaths_ she reminded herself. _This all just a bad dream. You just fell asleep after work and your overactive brain made it all up._

"Leah," a hot hand on her knee accompanied the familiar deep voice. "I'm sorry I scared you, baby. I wasn't thinking."

She wanted to die. Horrified at the events of the past two weeks. It wasn't like she purposely chased after him or tried to fall in love with him. It just happened. Their relationship developing like leaves fell from the trees in fall.

The hot tears that rolled down her cheeks were in horror, relief, anger, and astonishment. She couldn't take the suspense any longer; her sickness pushed to the back of her mind as she lifted her head up. Dark eyes meeting dark eyes—only these weren't the ones she had gazed into for the past two weeks.

He looked so different—bigger, broader, older, and somehow underneath all that she got the feeling he had been through a war. A battle of some kind in which there were no winners or losers. His once long hair was buzzed short; this was Sam but wasn't.

A stranger in front of her. She flinched when his hand reached to touch her face. The reaction involuntary on her part. She twisted her hands in her lap; the gesture an attempt to quell her nervousness.

"I'm sorry...it's just...unreal...how..."

* * *

His story was unbelievable and a part of her wondered if it was half-truths. There was more to where he had been and what had happened then what he said. She even suspected her dad knew more of the story; perhaps even the tribal council too.

Even though Sam was bigger and stronger; a part of him seemed vulnerable and scared. It was that part that forced her hand. _How could she abandon him in his time of need?_ Though she never meant for it to go where it did.

Two days after his miraculous return they were sitting on the porch swing at his mom's house. He had been more fidgety than normal—though even that was difficult to gauge because since returning he seemed to have preternatural senses; in tune with everything happening around him. Looking for danger when none was present.

Her heart thundered, skipping several beats when he got down on one knee in front of her. One warm hand reaching toward hers and covering her tightly clenched hands. _He wouldn't be offended if she threw up on him, would he?_ she thought; suddenly terrified that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Leah Clearwater, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've talked to your father and asked his permission. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

She knew her mouth dropped open in shock but she wasn't sure if her skin turned the green color she felt like it turned. _What the hell was she supposed to say to him?_ Time had stood still for him while he was gone. He had always known she was alive but—she didn't know. At some point, she had to say goodbye and she did. Never expecting what happened next.

So, she answered how she would have answered six weeks age when her life was simple and easy. Plastering a smile on her face; one that didn't reach her eyes, she told him, "Yes."

He didn't see the tears shimmering in her eyes as she realized what she had to do next because he pulled her into a too tight embrace. His warmth was too hot and uncomfortable; giving her no sense of security or peace. He whispered promises in her ear; telling her nothing would keep them apart. How sorry he was and that he never meant to hurt her. She was his world and how he would spend every day of their life together showing her how much she meant to him.

FF_8756144_8 12/08/12 3:04AM


	9. Chapter 8: Seriously

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Things will move fast but I can't guarantee I'll be naming who "he" is quite yet. D**

* * *

_Words were meaningless._ She was ashamed to admit even words she had spoken were meant nothing more than the breath she used to speak them. The look on _his _face when she ended it. She knew without a doubt that she had torn his heart from his chest and stomped on it. Telling him the feelings they had, the things they did together were wrong, sordid, and meant to remain a deep, dark secret.

No one told her that secrets could eat you alive from the inside out. Every day since that day she was playing in the biggest farce of her life; acting like she was happy when she was miserable. Using a smile to cover her frown. Makeup to cover the dark circles and red-rimmed eyes from her lack of sleep and nightly tears.

But everyone around her was happy—Sam, her parents, and his mom. She kept reminding herself; she could do this. It was for the best. Sam had been through something he couldn't speak of but she saw the worry in his eyes as he glanced at other young men in the tribe. Worrying, watching, and waiting for something big.

When Emily came to visit in July; she relished the opportunity to talk to someone. Openly, without fear of reprisal or censure. Emily was her best friend and she couldn't just say what happened over the phone. It was too personal, intimate, and private.

At least _his_ words weren't meaningless. Emily's arrival signified the final nail in her coffin. She didn't even get an opportunity to ask for Emily's advice because one moment Emily was her best friend, cousin, and sister and the next she was too busy sneaking side glances at Sam while he did the same. She was an unwilling participant in some _fucked-up love triangle_. And it wasn't even that she wanted Sam anymore—it was the fact he promised her and she gave him everything she had left.

Now she was alone. Trapped in her mind's torturous repeat of her life. Cycling over and over; never-ending. Each and every moment re-lived with the emotional factor quadrupling. She couldn't breathe right anymore. Her heart's rhythm faltered.

She watched in abject horror as Sam and Emily presented a united front and apologized to her. _"We're sorry, Leah. It just happened. I love her and she loves me."_ Her eyes darting back and forth between the two; it was enough to make her dizzy. She even pinched her arm for good measure; hoping a little physical pain would wake her up. But she was well and truly fucked; Fate hated her as her cousin added, _"This was meant to be—it's Fate. I never felt complete until I met him. There was always something missing."_

She stared at them, her mouth hanging open. The words she wanted to say were too crude and cruel but nothing else was coming to mind. She snapped her mouth shut, hoping to hold them inside but they tumbled out with a vengeance.

"You—you fucking bastard! How dare you stand here in front of me and tell me this shit! Two weeks ago you asked me to marry you and now—now you're _in love_ with my cousin?! Why didn't you stay missing—I wish you never returned."

The besotted expressions on the pair's faces shriveling away to nothingness as they took her words in. And they were stupid to think she was done with them. "And you, _Evily_. You backstabbing, conniving bitch. I might have been dumb enough to believe the bullshit he told me but you—I should have known. You talk in your fucking sleep! I heard you last summer—heard every word and every time you called out _his name_! He was my fucking boyfriend—fiancé and you couldn't wait to get your claws into him."

She wanted to say so much more but her anger was burning through her body; it made her muscles and bones ache, her vision fuzzy, and her ears rang. She needed to get away from them before she did something stupid. "Just stay the fuck away from me. I don't care what you two do. If you see me somewhere—I don't care where—the rez, Forks, Port Angeles, stranded in the fucking woods. Don't look at me, don't approach me, and sure as fuck don't talk to me."

With as much dignity as she could muster, she walked away. She barged into her childhood home with the remnants of her anger and misery over her situation fresh on her mind. _What the hell had she been thinking? Why had she said goodbye to __**him**__?_

* * *

She watched from the shadows as it happened. Her dad was always busy with _council business_. And the young men of the tribe—the ones Sam had been watching so closely began to follow him around. Like he was some _leader_ or _general_ was the better term. And each new member seemed to be in tune with the others. Moving with military precision; their surroundings and the happenings which occurred were evaluated and catalogued.

_Was there some unknown danger in La Push? Something only __**they**__ could see?_ she wondered idly. First Jared, then Paul; Embry followed closely behind the two older boys and barely a week later it was Jake and Quil in quick succession. Where there was once one peculiar person with strange mannerisms—by the end of the September there were six of them.

Six overgrown youths with senses too sharp to be normal. She suspected they could see and hear things she couldn't. Too often their gazes would shoot her way as they fought with one another. The air holding a tenor of violence but their voices remained low—whispers softer than the flap of a butterfly's wings.

And _he_ was one of them. Any hope she had of reconciliation was dashed the moment he joined Sam's group. It didn't take long before there were females to match the number of males. Emily was the first but as each youth joined; it seemed another female did too.

Rachel Black came back to visit her father for the first time in over a year. Her visit was only going to last two weeks and she promised Leah they would get together for lunch. The promise and plans made quickly forgotten as Rachel joined the _club_.

Isabella Swan was next, followed by Kim Connweller, and then a girl from Forks she didn't recognize—she thought perhaps her name was Amanda or Angela. The last one was Emily's cousin on her dad's side, Claire Young. She was the same age as Leah but had a definite wild streak to her. The few times she had been around Claire involved alcohol and boys—there may have even been some girls too. She couldn't remember.

There was no rhyme or reason for the additions to the weird boy-man army. She spent too much time trying to figure out why. Analyzing every possibility and coming up empty. She pressured her dad for some type of answer about Sam and his goons' activities. Sometimes lodging the pettiest of complaints; their violent outbursts, the litter they left one day on First Beach when they rushed off on some _errand_, and their general aversion to shirts.

Nothing worked. Her dad pretended ignorance and grew annoyed at her complaints. _"Leah, mind your own business. They're not causing anyone any harm. Leave it alone."_

Even when Sam's intense gaze focused on her brother; there was no change to her dad's stance on the subject. The same changes she had noticed only months ago appearing in her little brother. His body was that of a gangly youth one day and a bodybuilder the next. His sunny disposition changed to sullen and angry. He grumbled, complained, and was a general bigger pain in her ass than he had ever been.

Something was happening in La Push—had been happening for a long time and she got the feeling it was much more sinister and dark than she could imagine. Boys growing into men overnight, complete with personality transplants. The fact they followed her ex around like little lost puppy dogs. And the girls—since when did a gang need a bunch of girlfriends? She knew they were paired off as she had been witness to their group _lording_ over the rez like they were royalty. Maybe that was the key—she wondered if she could sneak a peek at some of the old records. Or perhaps, it was some bizarre mating ritual—arranged marriages and she just hadn't been selected as a favorable mate.

FF_8756144_9 12/08/12 7:47PM


	10. Chapter 9: Transformation

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

November—November 5th. The date rattled through her head. Her brain synapses firing oddly. A children's nursery rhyme repeating over and over:

_Remember remember the fifth of November_

_ Gunpowder, treason, and plot._

_ I see no reason why gunpowder, treason_

_ Should ever be forgot._

It was an odd choice. Her skin crawled; muscles twitching with anticipation. Things were changing; evolving, transforming and she couldn't predict the outcome. The event was happening so quickly she couldn't process it but so slowly she could see it. Her head pounded—a thousand hammers sounding. She cursed the pain behind her eyes as her vision sharpened and focused. The ringing in her ears which allowed her to pick up strange frequencies; things she was sure she had never heard.

She heard the crunching sound of gravel and her mind recognized them as footsteps which belonged to someone with small feet and a delicate body. Her inner self shouted the answer at her—the visitor, the person walking towards the house was female. The hair on the back of her neck rose. Her instincts put her senses on alert.

She was out the door in mere seconds. The same inner self began to catalogue the new surroundings. Picking out the scent of the _intruder_; honeysuckle and pine—the two scents merged in what she could only describe as unnatural. Her eyes darted, looking to pick out all avenues of escape. A sound similar to a growl came from somewhere and when she realized it came from her she startled.

"Umm, hey, Leah," Emily's voice called out nervously.

"What are you doing here," her voice low and gravely; nothing like how she normally spoke. The crawling of her skin increased to a burning sensation. She was sure she was being burned from the inside out. _So this is what it feels like to spontaneously combust_.

* * *

_What the fuck is Emily doing? _an angry voice questioned through the pack mind.

_I don't know. What's it matter to you?_

_It doesn't, _they growled._ But we're supposed to be watching Seth. He's going to phase any day—she shouldn't be here._

_What's the problem_, Sam asked.

_Your stupid imprint is heading over to the Clearwaters. Shouldn't she be at home baking or something?_

The two wolves watching over the Clearwater house laughed; the sound drawing the attention of Leah. They stood as still as statues, holding their breath and willing their hearts to stop pounding so loudly. _She couldn't actually hear or see them, could she?_ The breathed a sigh of relief though the relief was short lived when they heard an unfamiliar growl.

_Keep your mouth shut about, Emily,_ Sam growled. _You don't hear anyone making disparaging remarks about your imprint._

_Whatever. I don't need you to tell me what's wrong with my imprint—I already know._

_Shut up, both of you. This isn't the time. I can't hear what they're saying._

The pack mind was silent while they watched the drama unfolding. Sam watched it through the view of their minds as if it was a movie playing. The only difference was he could feel the undertones of their emotions. The anger, hurt, and confusion as they tried to suppress their feelings towards her.

He didn't know what was worse—his transformation and its effects on his life or the knowledge of what happened while he was gone. He had been too busy trying to keep the secret while inserting himself back into his life to realize things had changed. If she had been honest—shared her feelings—maybe things would be different. Maybe she would have some peace.

_Fuck, everything's about you, isn't it, Sam? Do you want me to feel sorry for you? _

_It's not about me. I'm not the one who slept with my friend's girlfriend._

_Again, you're making it about you. Did you ever think it wasn't about you? Things happen, people change._

Sam snorted_, You expect me to believe that? I've seen your thoughts. I know exactly what you were thinking._

_Hey, I've got a way you could both solve this—why don't you ask her which one she'd like to have pee on her leg? That way you could solve the mystery of who has the better dick and mark your territory all at once._

The words between the two girls suddenly increased in volume; the tones angry with an edge of malice to them. The wolves recognized the potential for violence; the haze of it polluting the air. Emily's voice grated on their ears while she screeched like a fish wife and Leah's voice had an animalistic quality to it.

"I can come here whenever I want, Leah! I wanted to see Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry."

"What for? I doubt either of them wants to see you. In fact, if my memory serves me right they haven't talked to you in months."

"Just let me by. I'm going to see them whether you like it or not," she ground out, glaring at Leah before making an attempt to step around her.

Leah guessed her motives even before she realized her own plan. Their combined movements brought the two of them closer together. Instinctively her hand dropped to her abdomen in a gesture of protection. She stumbled back a step when she saw Leah's nostrils flare and eyes turn a strange golden color.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _You're pregnant_," she snarled. The gleam of her eyes glowing even brighter as an idea occurred to her. Caustic laughter accompanied her next statement, "Let me guess—he's already sick of you and you need a place to stay. I know dear Auntie Debi and Uncle Sean won't let you come home if you're knocked up."

"No...no...that's not..." Emily stuttered.

"Well, then why do you think any of us would care that you're carrying Sam's bastard?"

The barb pierced more than just Emily. Sam's wolf whined at the words. That was _their _mate and pup. He stopped patrolling and headed for the Clearwater place; intent on intervening.

_Just stay where you are_, he ordered. _I'm heading that way but it doesn't mean you're off the hook for keeping an eye on Seth._

Emily's shock quickly wore off and she aimed for the jugular this time. "I'll bet it bothers you, doesn't it? You pretend to be this cold-hearted bitch and act like Sam leaving you doesn't bother you. But," she paused, a smirk appearing. "I know exactly why you're upset because you're the whore who stabbed Sam in the back. I know all about your _activities_ while Sam was missing and he does, too. And guess what, he doesn't care because he loves me more than he ever loved you. I'd never do something like that to him."

"What?! How," she sputtered. _He wouldn't have, would he?_ "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you ask Sam if you don't believe me?"

The burning turned into an indescribable pain. Her head felt like something exploded inside it. The ringing in her ears made her want to wince as her vision grew black. The inner part of her was salivating in eagerness. Her fingers tightened and it felt as though they were stuck trying to clench into fists—no claws, that's what they were trying to become.

"You...bit—" the rest of the tirade cut off as it turned into a snarl. Her body lunged forward and her left hand made contact with Emily's face. Only it was no longer a hand but something much different. At the same time her body stopped moving; Emily's crashed to the ground.

The coppery tang of blood fresh in the air. Emily's scream turned into a gurgling moan. She stood over her cousin and slowly took in what happened. She lifted a hand to help stem the flow of blood. Only the hand she raised had been replaced by a paw.

A loud howl echoed through the forest. Within moments, there was a cacophony of voices in her head. Frantic and questioning. It was too much for her to process and she whined, urging it to stop. The inner part of her taking over once again as it gave fuel to her limbs and she ran.

She gave into whatever _it_ was—she didn't know what to call it but she let it take over. The voices quieting as _it_ somehow blocked them. _It_ knew what to do and where to go.

* * *

_What the fuck, Sam! You told her!_

_She's my imprint—you can't hide things from them._

_Yes, you can. Just because my cock doesn't look at my imprint like she's due North on a compass, doesn't mean you can't too._

_Do you always have to be so crude? You never used to be like this._

_Things change—people change._

_I don't get why you're so bitter about it. She's the one who broke it off with you._

_You know why? Because of you—because you came back. It wasn't because I meant nothing to her. It was because you promised her and she believed you._

Their argument interrupted by Emily's scream and an inhuman snarl. Sam howled as he watched his mate fall to the ground, clutching her face. A small grey wolf standing over her in the place Leah had been only moments before. One by one the pack phased in; their voices questioning. Their collective mind filled with chaos.

They heard her whine and tentative plea for quiet. The rambling thoughts of their newest member. Someone they hadn't focused on at all. And just as quickly as her thoughts cluttered up their minds—they were deathly silent. While she didn't realize what it was they did.

Her wolf had taken over for her. _Its_ will and drives instinctive. The wolf knowing the mistake they had made; harming a human wasn't in their nature. The very reason for their existence was to defend, protect, cherish the _living_ creatures. Maintain the delicate balance of nature where Mother Nature was incapable. Made to kill their one and only enemy—_cold ones_—vampires.

The grey wolf became a blur of motion running away from the scene to the forest where safety could be found. Sam came charging through the forest and skidded to a stop in front of Seth's _wolf-sitters_. His thoughts too chaotic to allow him to phase back. Emily's form was still. Someone needed to take action.

_I'll go after her. Phase back and help Emily. Whoever gets here next needs to run inside and call Sue. She'll know what to do. Sam, get it together for fuck's sake. _

_This is going to be one giant clusterfuck. Wait until Harry..._ the thoughts stopped as they phased into their human form. Their shorts tugged on as they ran over to Emily. Warm, dark hands grasped the bottom edge of her tee-shirt and tore it. The scrap of fabric folded and held over the three large gashes on her face.

* * *

**AN: This have been many small changes to canon through this fic. This is probably one of the biggest. It was a difficult decision to make and I'm hoping I made the right choice. In some ways, I think this makes more sense than Sam being the one to do it. But maybe not. I'll tell you right now this was very difficult to write being you are being treated to 3 members of the wolf pack and I can't mention anyone's name except for Sam.**

****FF_8756144_10 12/09/12 7:12PM


	11. Chapter 10: Breakdown

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

He ran after her. Her thoughts still silent to them but her scent was easy for him to follow. _Wildflowers_. His wolf was pulled in the direction she was running. He didn't expect what he saw when he finally caught up to her.

Her soft sobs filled the air as she kneeled naked as the day she was born next to a small stream. The water moved swiftly enough that it was only tinged slightly pink as she scrubbed at her hands. The smell of salt overpowered her scent.

Sam's disappearance and reappearance, her decision to say goodbye to him, and even Emily and Sam's later betrayal hadn't broken her. But this—this could be the final straw.

He phased back to his human form and slowly moved towards her. His footsteps silent as he crept closer. The closer he got to her it quickly became apparent that her hands were long since clean. The water flowing was clean and clear once again but it didn't stop her obsession with washing them.

His heart bled for her. It wasn't her fault what happened. The very reason they were all assigned _wolf-watching_ duty for Seth was to ensure if the phase was imminent that they could intervene and prevent possible harm.

He couldn't even begin to think what Emily thought she was doing. She had been told multiple times to leave Leah alone. Though Leah didn't have all the facts—Harry did see his niece occasionally at a pack meeting. But she had been told by Harry to stay away from their house. Sue knew nothing about the wolves, the imprints—nothing about the secrets of the tribe.

And just like that day so many months ago, he fell to his knees behind her and pulled her into his arms. His longer arms allowed him to reach around and pull her hands out of the water. Her wet, icy hands were covered with his warm ones.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured in her ear.

Her sobs grew louder with his first words. He knew without a doubt that she was mourning. Mourning the loss of her innocence. The realization that not only monsters were real but she was now one of them.

He didn't care what the elders said. This wasn't an honor. It was a curse. Not only did he fursplode onto four legs at will—he also did it whenever Sam commanded it.

Those first few weeks were hell. His thoughts were never his own; forced to share them with the others and Sam. He hated Sam—the person he had looked up to once was nothing more than a controlling bastard.

The moment Sam caught a glimpse of his thoughts—an Alpha order was issued. And he was powerless to it. Every word, glance, and touch was pulled from his memories against his will. It made him sick to think of that day. The violation he had felt at Sam's intrusion and his guilt over his unintended betrayal of Leah.

He continued to hold her tightly. The warmth of his body seeping into hers until she was warmed—her temperature just as hot as his. He crooned in her ear; apologizing for the words he had said to her that day. Telling her how much he missed and needed her. And most of all reassuring her that everything would be okay—even if he didn't truly believe it.

"Is this why," her voice raspy from her tears. "My dad knows doesn't he?"

He sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Yes," he answered hanging his head and wishing this was just a nightmare.

"Does _she_ become one too?"

Even without her saying Emily's name he knew that was what she meant. "No—it's something different."

"Different how? Does that mean there's something wrong with me? Do any of them _change_," she asked anxiously; pulling away from him at the same time.

He tried to hide the conflicting emotions that ran across his face. _How was he to answer her questions when he didn't even understand? He couldn't give her all the answers._ At his silence, she pushed against him and he dropped his arms to his side.

She stood abruptly. Her bare flesh on display and he couldn't help his reaction. He had dreamed of her every night. It was only in the darkness of night that he could pretend nothing had changed. She was still his and he was hers. He imagined that she lay next to him and they planned their future together.

"Tell me," she demanded, her voice shrill; arms flailing. "This—_me_—it isn't right, is it? That's why you're not saying anything."

He stood and grabbed her wrists to keep her arms still. "I don't know," he confessed softly. "You're the only girl."

He was unprepared for her anger. She wrenched her wrists from his grasp. Clenching her fists and pounded them against his chest while screamed at him, at Sam, at her father, and finally at the sky. Cursing the ancestors and their _gift_.

Her anger didn't last long. Within minutes she was crying again in earnest, clinging to him. Her small frame being drowned by his larger one. And he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

His arms pulling her closer and up toward him while he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was as though nothing bad had happened between them. The last few months disappearing—the hurt, anger, and regret washed away at the first touch of their lips.

"Please," she begged softly; her hands threading through his hair.

He deepened the kiss at her plea. His hands stroked her from shoulders down to her ass cheeks and back up. Back and forth; his hands and fingers re-explored the skin that had once been as familiar as his own.

As his mouth moved downward along her jaw and neck; he snuffled her skin and breathed her scent in. A light bulb turning on as he realized why she smelled the same but yet different. His scent didn't cling to her skin—time and distance has washed it away.

He vowed to make it cling to her once again. It wasn't natural for it to be absent. Finally, there was something he and his wolf were in agreement with. And frankly, it was about time.

Together they dropped to the ground, barely breaking contact to do so. He pushed her onto her back while she pulled him toward her. He settled between her thighs, rubbing his hardness against her center. His mouth opened and captured one of her nipples; his mouth and tongue sucking and licking the firm peak.

She arched up; her fingers stroked his skin, reaching, pulling, and grabbing. Seeking purchase where they could. Her legs spreading further apart before she lifted them to wrap around his waist. Using her strength to pull him closer to her as she reached to grip his cock. She grasped him tightly, lining him up while she waited for him to make the next move.

He shunted against her slick flesh, coating his cock with the moisture that wept from her. He nudged at her opening and she moaned; the fingers of her other hand dug into his skin. He pushed forward slowly to give her time to adjust. It had been so long since he had been surrounded by her and she was so tight.

The ridged muscles tensed around him; flexing and releasing as they pulled him deeper inside. It was like their first time all over again. He tried to keep his thrusts as soft and slow as he entered but he couldn't. She felt too good and he needed her.

He held himself up and looked into her face. It was stained with her recent tears. Her nose was red and her eyes were swollen. Despite this, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He kissed her, murmuring against her lips. Her hands in his hair which pulled him closer as she met him thrust for thrust. His movements faster and harder; meeting her eagerness. His hips snapped against hers; his pubic bone rubbed against her swollen clit.

The sensations of their movements quickly proved to be too much for her and she raked her nails down his back. His name was what she cried out as she came. The tears that leaked from her eyes weren't in sadness but something deeper that she barely understood.

_It had always been him—it would always be him._ Without him she couldn't breathe, think, or even feel. A shadow of her former self.

His hands turned rough on her body as he held her close; trying to make the space between them disappear. The need he had to make them one overruled all his other needs. He knew his fingers had—were leaving marks on her body. But he would find a way to make them better.

"I love you," he cried out hoarsely as he came; his head buried in her neck.

Their bodies were slick with sweat but this time as he snuffled her neck; he felt at peace. She smelled like him and he knew it was the same for him. _He had been fighting his imprint for so long but even he could admit it was getting harder. But now he had something to fight for—her._

He turned, pulling her with him. He knew there was going to be fallout from this but he refused to regret his choice. _Somehow, someway, she was going to be his, and he, hers._ He refused to believe it was meant to be any other way.

FF_8756144_11 12/10/12 9:15PM


	12. Chapter 11: Pain

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Like it had before—reality crept in. Its harsh light made it impossible to not face some truths. Things neither of them were ready to. But that was the thing about reality; it was always there, lingering behind the hazy masquerade of their wishes and dreams.

He felt her pulling away and so he let her go. The words he promised wouldn't leave his lips, did. "I'm sorry. I—we shouldn't have."

A look of horror crossed her features at his words. He frowned, trying and failing to grasp what was so wrong about what he said. Granted, no one wanted to hear someone apologize after what they had done together. But if anything he was apologizing for taking advantage of the situation—of her.

"Oh my gosh. I can't...we..." she trailed off. Her knees covering her chest as she held onto them and rocked back and forth.

He moved closer to her and touched her shoulder, trying to soothe her rising anxiety. She jerked away from his touch. His hands raked through his hair.

"Leah, please, listen to me—I didn't mean it, not the way you're taking it."

"How _I'm taking it_? How am I supposed to take it? You—me—_dammit_. You told me Emily was different. How? Different like the rest of them? Kim, Rachel, Bella, Claire, and whatever-her-name is—the tall one from Forks. You never answered my question."

He glanced away from her but not before she caught the look of guilt on his face. "Tell me," she demanded, smacking his arm. "What are you hiding from me? Or is it like Emily said? That I'm nothing more than a whore—first I cheated on Sam and now—I've made you do the same."

"I never wanted this," he growled back at her; pushing himself up so he could pace. He needed a release for his growing agitation. "Do you think I went to bed one night and asked for my life to become a living nightmare?"

"I didn't say that!" she screamed in frustration at him; rising up so she could stand directly in front of him. Her finger poked his chest as she once again demanded, "Tell me how it's different!"

His gaze turning pained as he struggled to get the words out. How did he explain things that were even more fucked up than turning into a giant wolf? More unreal than the reason for their creation. He wasn't expecting the sharp sting of her hand against his face and despite the anger he knew was behind it; despite the anger it roused in him—he managed to keep his human form.

Her voice filled with venom and vitriol, "Do you think I'm stupid? I can count and as _secretive_ as you think your little group is; it's not. One-by-one, the ants go marching one-by-one," she finished in a sing-song voice.

"And for each new member, another _whore_ was added. You're the one who said they were different. Not like me. Which means not like you either—so what does it mean?"

"It means there's more to it. Things I don't even truly understand."

"You must understand some of it," she said, her voice softer this time.

He was finding it difficult to concentrate given their lack of clothing and recent activities. Crouching down he released the tie that held his shorts. For once, he had brought a shirt with too. Frowning, he wondered if subconsciously he knew this was going to happen. Handing the shirt to her, she reluctantly grasped it; staring at it for several long moments before pulling it over her head. While she was thinking about whether to don the shirt he had pulled his shorts on.

Once they were decently covered, he faced her fully and kept his eyes trained on hers. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out when and where to start. _How to explain that he had a soul mate hand-picked by some wolf god just for him?_ He sighed loudly.

"I get some of it," she said softly, encouraging him to tell her something—anything. "You don't have to explain your change or all of _them_, whatever." She paused to take a deep breath, "Just explain Emily, please. That one can't be so hard."

He relaxed with her words. Explaining Emily would be easier than explaining his situation. But it wouldn't take long for her to understand. He could only hope she would be open-minded when he explained _her_.

"It's a _gift_," he started sarcastically. "A reward for the sacrifice the spirit warriors make. Some have described it as gravity. You look into their eyes and every connection you've ever had falls away; leaving only them. They become your reason for living. What holds you to this life."

"So...Sam looked at Emily...and this thing happened..."

"Yes," he responded curtly.

"And the others...this thing happened with them, too?"

He nodded. A thick lump appeared in his throat that prevented him from swallowing no matter how many times he tried. His heart ached but he couldn't tear his eyes from her face. Her expression showed every emotion as she took in his words; as the truth he couldn't stomach himself was realized.

"You..." the words a whisper so soft it was as though she didn't speak at all. Simply a breeze blowing by his ear.

He dropped to his knees, his head hanging down. His hands fisted in the dirt beneath him as he struggled to not fall over. He couldn't even find the courage to answer her but his actions said it all.

She wanted to be mad at him—longed for it. Not because she hated him. It was far more complicated than that. Once again, he was being taken from her. First she had pushed him away, then Sam took him, and now the gods had decreed she wasn't good enough for him.

The salty smell of his tears alerted her to his distress. And even though she wanted to turn from him; knowing whatever was between them was going to be crumbled into dust—she couldn't do it. She fell to the ground in front of him. _They were a matched pair. It struck her how alike they were in this moment. Each wanting something they couldn't have—fate giving them something they never asked for._

Her hands encircled his wrists and pulled his hands from the muddy ground. She begged him to look at her. Her words and gestures as soft and comforting as his had been earlier for her. Only once had she seen him cry—the day she said goodbye to Sam.

And when he raised his head, she saw the saw haunted look she remembered seeing on Sam all those months ago. After he had returned from the dead. _How could this—what he described be considered a gift?_ It was tearing him apart from the inside.

"I didn't want it. I don't want it," he boldly stated; the effect of his statements ruined by his voice cracking. "Please...you have to believe me. I wanted—want you, only you. I was so close to convincing the elders to let me see you, so close. All it took was one millisecond and I was bound to _her_."

His words tore her apart. The horrible thing from earlier—when she ripped half her cousin's face off—couldn't compare to this. She placed her hands on the sides of his face so she looked squarely into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

There was nothing more she could say. Nothing would make it right. His pain was her pain. Sharp and knife-like; it cut the last bit of her heart that she had left. Things would never be the same after this, she was sure of it.

"Where does this leave us?"

FF_8756144_12 12/11/12 9:47PM


	13. Chapter 12: Anger

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

They knew answer to their question couldn't be found in the middle of the woods. But it didn't make them move any faster to return. Surprisingly, none of the pack had been sent after them yet. And it wasn't like Sam to allow any moment to be uncontrolled.

It meant one of two things: Emily was in rough shape and he was unable to leave her side or he was busy talking to the council and finding a way to punish Leah for her actions. In all honesty, he hoped it was the latter. Defending Leah's actions would be much easier than dealing with a dead imprint.

The question lingered in the air as he gathered himself together. He knew it didn't matter when they went back, the consequences would still be there. But it was better to go sooner rather than later.

"We need to get going. Eventually, they'll come for us but it's better..."

She nodded in understanding.

"It means you're going to have to phase again."

His words were met with a frown so he explained to her what he meant. The ins and outs of how they changed. During his explanation, she asked the one question she hadn't asked yet, _why_? So, he explained that too. The reasons behind their change—the Cullens and the threat of other vampires in the area. They were _protectors_.

"Vampires, really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. The Cullens lived here before in the 30's. There was a pack then, too."

"But they've been gone for months. And wasn't Bella dating one of them?"

"Yeah." A disgusted look crossed his features. "It doesn't matter that they're gone—they attracted others just by being here and once the change began in us; well, there's no way to stop it."

"Oh."

There wasn't anything more to say. So, instead he asked her for his shirt back which shocked her at first. He had forgotten to explain how their clothes didn't handle the change—hence her nakedness. Reluctantly, she removed the shirt, handing it to him so he could add it to the small bundle consisting of his shorts which were already attached to his leg. They both avoided gazing at the other's nudity as they knew where it could lead to.

"The easiest way to phase is to use anger. It's usually what triggers the first one. So what's it going to be? Old or new anger?"

He was being entirely too nice to her and it was making it difficult to be mad. She didn't want to leave this place—returning home meant reality. Facing consequences, harsh truths, and unending torment. _They didn't need to leave there was no reason to._

"Leah?"

She glanced at him though she kept her eyes focused above his collarbone. His face showed concern and curiosity at her lack of response. His gaze searched her face as though he was trying to read her mind.

The wind picked up and the breeze was strong and cold enough to make her shiver. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms. Anger—he said she needed anger. But she didn't want to let _it_ take over again. _It_ scared her.

"It won't be that way this time. At least, I hope not," he muttered the last words softly; forgetting that she would be able to hear them.

"What do you mean by that?"

She didn't need any additional reasons to freak out and this was adding to her already frayed nerves. _He wasn't sure?! How could he not be sure?!_

"Umm...yeah," he paused for a moment before continuing. "Before when you first changed your wolf, well, _she_ took over. I don't think it's ever happened that quickly—someone being able to bond fully with their wolf spirit. Most of us struggled with it. Like a constant battle with our human and wolf sides."

"But I don't know how I did it. So what's to stop it from happening again?"

He shrugged. His action pissed her off. She felt like he was dismissing the seriousness of what she was feeling. How frightened she was of giving into that unfamiliar part of her—the animal inside.

"How can you just act like this isn't a big deal?"

"What do you want me to say? None of us have ever dealt with being bonded with our wolf and trying to backtrack. It was the opposite and it was a relief to have the two sides finally co-exist. It's hard enough dealing with the pack mind and when you add fighting with your wolf—"

"Pack mind?"

_Shit, fuck, goddamn_. _Why had he opened his big mouth? _He glanced away from her all too inquisitive eyes. If he kept looking at her, he would break faster than a balloon being burst by a needle.

"Hey," she said with a smack to his arm.

He didn't remember her being this violent. She had always been someone who communicated with touch and words weren't seen as a necessity but he had lost count of the number of times she had struck him so far today. This wasn't boding well for him at all.

He glanced back at her warily. A mix of emotions crossed her face. One in particular caught his eyes and he shrank, trying to make himself appear smaller. His wolf was all for being submissive in the hopes they could avoid her anger.

"Emily said...Sam knew. But I didn't believe her." Her eyes zeroed in on him before she continued, "Because you'd never do that—at least the _you I knew_ wouldn't."

He shifted underneath her glare but suddenly an idea came to mind. He could use this—it was sure to make her angry. And then, she would phase and once she did he hoped her anger at him would keep her human side on the forefront.

At his silence, she continued, "But _you_ did." She punctuated her words by poking his chest. "Didn't you?" she accused.

He brushed her hand away and stood up straight; once again assuming a dominant pose. "It's not my fault." His defense was mediocre at best.

"Not your fault? How could it not be your fault? It was between us and—_you_ shared it, like it meant nothing!"

"It meant something!" he yelled back at her. "You have no idea how important you are to me. How much I didn't want to share it!"

"But you did! And not with just anyone—with my ex!" Her eyes flashed with a sudden realization. "Did you tell _her_, too? Is that how _she_ knows?"

"No, I didn't. You have no idea—_none_—of how hard it is to keep anything secret."

"Hard? I doubt it. My parents, my brother, and my friends—no one knew about _us_. In fact, I don't think there's anyone that knows yet." She paused for emphasis before adding, "At least not until you opened your big mouth."

This time her swing at him had the power and anger behind it to actually hurt. And that was her intention. Her clenched fist hit him squarely in the jaw and he knew it was broken. Of course, the loud crack when her fist connected with it—confirmed it.

Casually he popped his jaw back into place and ignored the pain that was already beginning to spread. He would be healed within hours but until then it was going to be a bitch to deal with. One could only hope they didn't run into any vampire activity on their way back to La Push as he wouldn't be much help.

His body trembled the slightest bit as he faced her. She didn't think it was possible but somehow he made himself taller and larger than he actually was. But she was still fired up over his betrayal so she refused to back down; even if _it_ wanted to.

Throwing his head back, he laughed. His laughter caustic and jarring to her senses. It was nothing like the boy she loved but instead—a cruel stranger who didn't care how much his amusement at her expense hurt.

"Just you wait—I can't wait until you're in my shoes and you see exactly how hard it is to keep something private," he told her darkly. A scowl crossed his features before being replaced by a haunted look again.

"And I'm sure it won't be long before Sam does it to you. Then you'll find out exactly how futile it is trying to resist an Alpha order."

"What? I don't understand."

"Who do you think Sam is in this little _gang_? He was the first one—so who do you think that makes him?"

"No! I won't...it can't be!"

"You don't have a choice," he told her softly; his words holding none of his earlier malice.

He had been right that pushing her would help her phase. A half-second before her form exploded, he stepped backwards. Her scream turned into a snarl and then she was off. Without another thought, he phased and ran after her.

FF_8756144_13 12/12/12 11:08PM


	14. Chapter 13: Fear

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

This time she felt the same burning pain as she phased into her wolf. The anger she had at Sam for what he had done and the knowledge that he was in charge was enough to keep her human side in control. She could still feel _it_ but she was in control. _It_ was only there to provide minimal guidance while she felt out how to navigate through the forests on four limbs.

When he phased in she felt it happen. Her thoughts were chaotic and it didn't take long before she realized how difficult it would be to keep a secret. If Sam knew—surely that meant they all knew.

She couldn't control the images that began to cycle through her brain. Memories of things that were meant only for him and her. Private moments, cherished memories, and how right it had felt to be with him—how easy it had been to fall in love.

A new voice was added to her head—another pack member. She couldn't determine exactly who it was and she didn't care to know either. They were witnessing things she didn't want them to. It was mortifying.

_There you two are. Sam was getting ready to send one of us after you. What happened? You both disappeared—well, you disappeared. I couldn't tell if Leah was still phased in or not._

She whimpered in distress. _This wasn't normal—having voices in your head._ Her anxiety increased as she felt _it_ trying to take over. _It _knew how to silence the noise in her head. But she didn't want that—she wanted to stay herself. She found herself stumbling and _it_ was more than ready to take over; the tenuous hold on control she had was slipping away.

He could feel her distress and anxiety increasing. The internal argument she was having between her human and wolf sides. It was so different from what any of them had experienced. And the struggle she was having as she tried to stop her wolf from taking over; it was painful to watch.

_Where do we need to be? I'm assume there's going to be a meeting._

_Yeah, yeah…Sam's got everyone gathered, including the elders at Old Quil's. I think Sue's still at the hospital with Emily._

At the mention of Emily's name, she stumbled again. The memories of her attacking Emily were pushed into their collective minds. Anxiety and terror flooded them as they watched it replay over and over—on a continuous loop. There was another emotion attached to it. Though it wasn't apparent at first what it was; the tenor finally making itself known as her wolf pushed its way forward. Shame.

He had to prevent it. Normally it wouldn't matter if their wolf side was more dominant but he knew she was afraid of it. Afraid of herself. And until she was comfortable—it was better to keep her wolf at bay.

_Look, you need to phase out. It's freaking her out._

_But Sam said…_

_I don't care what Sam said. It's hard enough to phase back the first time and I don't know how she managed it but right now—I don't think your presence is helping._

_You know he'll be pissed._

_He's always pissed. I'll take the blame—just phase back and we'll be there soon._

Within seconds they were left alone. Just the two of them and he distracted her by replaying memories of funny movies they had watched together. And the time he had picked her up and dumped her, clothes and all into the ocean. Anything he could think of that would make her laugh.

_Thank you_ she told him. It felt strange to talk through the link. She didn't like it but at least _it_ wasn't chomping at the bit to take over.

_Don't worry about it._

The remainder of their run back to La Push was nearly silent. The silence punctuated by only a few questions which he answered as best he could. Now that her wolf had been caged—she was once again thinking about what had made her so angry. Sam.

_Who did he think he was? _As far as she was concerned—they hadn't done anything wrong. He had disappeared and it wasn't like the day he left she gave up. She waited—over two weeks for him to return and she may have kept waiting if the facts hadn't been so concrete. She couldn't change them and apparently, no one thought anything different. Otherwise, the search would have continued until he returned.

Slowing her speed she waited for him to catch up to her. She could tell they were close to La Push and she wasn't sure where to go or how to proceed. It didn't seem likely that it would be okay for them to run down the road to Old Quil's place. He would have an idea of the route they needed to take—one that would get them there quickly and maintain the secrecy of their existence.

They ran almost side-by-side; he was just a few paces in front of her as he led the way. She didn't recognize much of the forest they were running through but again, it wasn't like she had explored every inch of it. She had the feeling it wouldn't be long before she knew every tiny bit of it.

When they reached Old Quil's house, he stopped inside the tree line and she followed suit. Earlier when he said he didn't know how she changed back—well, neither did she. She remembered the argument with Emily and what happened, the chaos when multiple voices entered her mind, then there was a black void—which she assumed was when _it_ took over, and finally, there was the moment he crouched behind her and pulled her hands from the water. The gap between the void and him arriving was when she changed back.

His voice interrupted her thoughts. _Changing—phasing back is the opposite. Anger helps you change into your wolf form. To change back you need the opposite. Usually the anger we have in our wolf form is too much for our human selves. The animal—the wolf understands it. It's too complicated and overwhelming to understand the rage, the need to fight, the need to kill_—he winced at the last one. _You can get used to it but it's animalistic and so there's no way to really accept it._

_So, I need to think happy thoughts? Like Dorothy? Chant: There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home while clicking my heels together?_

He laughed_. More or less—yes. But it's even easier than that._

_For you maybe—but I'm not feeling particularly happy or joyful right now. In all honesty, I'd like to rip Sam a new one._

_Save it for later. We'll be entering the wolf's den._

_Great. Just great. How's that supposed to help?_

_Sorry. See what I mean, this shit is annoying at best and a Greek tragedy waiting to happening at worst._

_You really shouldn't try to make similes—it isn't your strongest subject._

He laughed again. He could feel some of the tension and anger leaving her but it still wasn't enough. And they were close enough to the house that the others would be able to sense them.

It was odd how they could all do it to some degree. Sam was the best at it; regardless of what form he was in. And that was probably because he was their leader—the Alpha of the pack. To a lesser degree the rest of them could tell when another of them was near—he likened it the strange tingling sensation you would get when someone was looking at you. Uncomfortable at first, but soon you could ignore it.

_Let's try this. Sometimes you have to find something that makes you feel the very opposite of angry—a memory, a thought, a feeling._

Taking advantage of her silence, he pushed his thoughts and memories to her. They were alone—just the two of them; otherwise he would have never used some of the things he did. It had been hard enough for him to be stripped bare in front of the pack; he certainly didn't want it for her.

She decided it was like watching a movie, only better. The tenor of the emotions and feelings washed through her. The lens in which he viewed her—_them_—painted a picture and she had never felt that loved, wanted, or needed. The ethereal creature he saw her to be was extraordinary.

As she tried to respond to what he was showing her, she felt the stretching and popping as her body re-aligned into the form it had been for the past 18 years. She fell into a heap on the ground unprepared for the change. And before she could get her bearings, he was in front of her; his shorts covering him while he held out his shirt for her to slip on.

"Old Quil should have a pair of shorts or something for you to put on. It will have to do until you go home."

She pulled the shirt over her head, her movements slow and measured as she tried to put into words what she had seen and felt. But she couldn't find them. Her anger became buried under the force of his feelings for her. His hand reached for her and she grasped it; allowing him to pull her into a standing position.

"Do you really…I don't know how to describe it…that can't be me…" she trailed off; awe and disbelief in her voice.

He knew their time was short; they were moments away from being interrupted and there were keen ears listening to every word. As much as he wanted to say the words—he couldn't. She—_they _were going to be facing the pack, the council—one of who was her father.

And though the council wouldn't be able to tell—every wolf present would. The scent of their joining clung to their skins. It wouldn't have matter if they had even taken the time for a dip in the ocean. He had done the one thing they had never done when they had been together. He had come inside her and he didn't regret it.

She would be pissed if she knew how his scent was going to cling to her body for days. But he secretly enjoyed it—he had staked his claim. While it was going to be a long battle to make her truly his; at least he could have this one thing. This statement that she belonged to him; and he was going to fight for her.

He smiled at her as he placed a finger to his lips before jerking his head toward the house. His gesture telling her without words that they weren't alone. Removing his finger from his lips, he stared into her eyes and mouthed, _"I love you."_

It was all she needed to know. And despite her apprehension about what they would face when they entered Old Quil's small house, she smiled and mouthed the same words back to him. Her hand remained tightly clasped in his as they walked to the house together.

FF_8756144_14 12/14/12 5:12PM


	15. Chapter 14: Scent

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: For those of you that are following my other WIPs, I humbly apologize for the delay. The muse sometimes only lets me write what it wants me to write and at the moment it's this. I promise to beat her...ehrm him into submission and get some updates out for SB and UST next week. I'm loving all the reviews, alerts, and favs. It won't be too much longer before MW (mystery wolf) is named.**

* * *

She didn't think they were doing anything less than walking into enemy territory. Her newly enhanced senses had her picking up on things she wouldn't have noticed a week ago. The muted conversation was clear as a bell which thankfully at the moment wasn't about her.

She counted the number of people in the house. Their numbers picked out by the beating of their hearts. No two were in sync with each other. Eight. Not including them.

Five of them were pack members and the other three—the elders of the tribe. Her father, Old Quil, and Billy. Strangely, she was irritated that there wasn't a single female present. _Shouldn't there be a balance to things? Life was made up of pairs—so why wasn't this?_

She continued to hold his hand. A lifeline, a raft, a buoy in the ocean; something to hang onto until she was rescued—she could only tread water for so long before she sank. As they got closer to the living room, he nudged her chin and mouthed something. She wasn't quite sure what he was trying to tell her but she understood it to mean she needed to walk into the room with confidence.

Her shoulders pulled back as she lifted her head up. Those final steps into the room were the hardest. But she resolved not to fall apart in front of them.

And as they crossed the threshold, he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he squeezed it tightly—once, twice, three times. A symbol to remind her; what he had told her more than once today.

"Leah? You're okay," her father asked as he took in her shocking appearance.

"I'm fine, dad."

"Is there something she can put on besides for my shirt? It's probably not very comfortable for her to be practically naked in a group of men."

Old Quil moved fast despite his years. In fact, as he brushed past her, she wondered what his age was. Her own grandparents had passed away before she entered high school. It seemed when one died the other closely followed. She shuddered, worrying that the same thing could happen to her parents.

He had been old—well, older when he met Molly Swan, fell in love, married, and nine months later welcomed their son, Quil IV. The more she thought about it—there was something odd about it all. Every generation there had been a Quil—but usually only one male. The same strange phenomenon was presented in the Uley family tree; male offspring outnumbering the female.

But the Black family tree was the exception. It was overrun with female offspring. It made her think of imprinting and its purpose. And when she thought about her own family tree—it seemed to have balance. She didn't understand why this was suddenly important to her but it meant something, she knew it did.

When Old Quil returned a few minutes later with a pair of pink sweatpants that held the odor of mothballs, she reluctantly let go of his hand. Then followed Old Quil down the narrow hallway towards the back of the house; the bathroom had been an addition after Molly had passed away.

She remembered attending the funeral and later coming to the house—only at that time there wasn't an indoor bathroom, just an outhouse near the woods. It had scared her to go in there. One of the boys—she couldn't remember who—told her a monster lived in it.

He gestured her to the bathroom and she quietly thanked him. Before entering she turned the light on and waited for the fluorescent bulb to stop flickering. Then she entered and softly shut the door. The bright light emanating from the bulbs gave her the appearance of a vagrant—a homeless person who had been abandoned and forgotten.

Her hair was a tangled mess and she wasn't even sure how to begin to smooth it out. Her face held small scratches and cuts; all in various forms of healing. She could tell they were healing too fast for it to be considered normal. Her skin was covered with a layer of dirt and grime.

_Why hadn't she asked if it was okay to shower?_ She was wearing his shirt which looked too big on her but yet not big enough. Tugging the sweatpants on, she was grateful for his intervention. There was no way she would have found comfort being half-naked.

She did what she could to make it so she was more presentable. There was a small shelf with washcloths and towels and she borrowed one of each to wash some of the dirt from her face, neck, and arms. There was no hope for her hair—she realized that pretty quickly. She would simply have to wait until she got home.

She took one final look at in the mirror before opening the door. As she walked through it, she shut off the light and made her way back to face the firing squad. She didn't glance into any of the small rooms she passed while walking down the narrow hallway. Every ounce of her concentration was focused on what was waiting for her.

As she walked into the room, it was easy to see sides had been drawn—though none of them would acknowledge it. Billy, Sam, and several of the pack sat on one side. Her father along with the others sat across from them. Old Quil sat on neither side; if one looked at it from a bird's view—he would be at the top.

His body language and posture gave away nothing to suggest that he was siding with one group over the other. Perhaps he was a neutral party, the mediator of their gathering; she wasn't sure.

"Leah," his voice called; a rough quality to it as though he didn't speak often or he spoke too much. His hand raised into the air as he gestured her over to sit by him.

She had barely made it halfway across the room when there was a slight commotion. Feral growls filled the air which she realized were coming from Sam. She scampered over to Old Quil's side and took a seat on the small stool that accompanied the rocker he sat on.

Sam was furious as he ground out, "What the fuck? Don't you have any respect for Bella at all?"

"I thought we had this discussion before. How many times are we going to have it before you understand—I'm not going to accept what was _chosen_ for me. I refuse to be tied to the _leech lover_ for the rest of my days. It's not right—she's not meant for me."

She watched as the two of them faced each other, getting so close their faces nearly touched. The tension in the air was suffocating; thick enough to cut through it with your arm. The odd thing was her reaction. She should be afraid; worried about the impending violence and its repercussions. Instead, she found herself fascinated. _It_ was salivating and didn't seem to have an explicit desire for _who_ should win.

Without meaning to, she whimpered. The sound was foreign to her ears; a noise that she didn't recall making except when the heightened sensations during sex were too much for her. The knowledge excited and worried her at the same time. _What was so different about her? Had she always been wired this differently? Or was this something to do with her other half?_

Sam was the first one to strike. His fist connected solidly with his opponent's nose. The sickening crunch of breaking bones had the older men grimacing. Blood dripped; the coppery smell made her wrinkle her nose as memories came flooding back to her.

She watched as her father left the room and came back only moments later with a cool, wet washcloth which _he_ held to his nose. The swelling and bruising nearly instantaneous at the same time it seemed to fade before her eyes.

It was as though _he_ could feel her distress when he remarked, "Do you really want to do this here, Sam? I know _exactly_ what's got you pissed off," his voice muffled by the washcloth. "You would do this—right here, right now—knowing that you'll never be able to change what's already happened? Stop thinking about yourself; it's never been about you."

The silence was deafening. Every occupant waited with baited breath while Sam decided whether this battle was worth the fight at this moment. The elders were confused; their gazes questioning but not a word was spoken to clarify their curiosity.

The tense moment cresting; the explosion imminent but suddenly, just as quickly as it had come—it dissipated. There were still underlying ripples and tremors of it but the thirst for violence and destruction minimized so the occupants could breathe again.

"Fine, but we're not done with this. Mark my words—we'll _talk_ again."

A nervous chuckle sounded from one of the sides. Everyone's attention drawn as the owner of the laugh, spoke, "It might be time to let it go, Sam. It seems like the decision has been made, whether you like it or not."

She gasped as they looked at her and winked. _How could they know?_ Her human brain couldn't process the meaning behind the words or how this knowledge was so easy to decipher. But the other part of her had no problem. Scent.

The unnaturalness earlier she had felt from Emily's scent, honeysuckle and pine. The realization that _he_ smelled like juniper—an earthy wood scent with a hint of fruit. And his scent covered her body like a brand.

Her eyes snapped to him and the smirk on his face said it all; he knew exactly what he had done earlier. Whether it was his true intent or not—he knew it would cause a reaction. _What was she going to do with this new information?_

__FF_8756144_15 12/15/12 4:03AM


	16. Chapter 15: Ancedote

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Once the two of them were seated again, Old Quil gestured for Billy to begin the meeting. She found her attention and focus being drawn like the rest of the room to Billy's face. Invisible strings pulled her in the direction they wanted her to go.

"Today has been a difficult day for all of us but we must determine how we will address the ramifications and subsequent punishment for those actions by select members."

She sucked in a breath as she realized Billy was talking about her. _This was hardly fair_, she fumed. It wasn't as though she understood what was happening when it did. All she could remember were the feelings—the anger, the confusion, the hurt.

"It has been a rule since Taha Aki first met his imprint that if another wolf were to harm an imprint that the punishment would be equal. Hurt for hurt, death for death. The right of what the consequences are has been the right of the imprint's wolf."

Her father was the first to protest, "Let me see if I understand this—you're telling us that _if_ Sam decides and whatever he decides to do to Leah would be within his rights? Tit for tat."

"I did not make these rules," Billy intoned. "But these have been tenets in our tribe since our grandfather's grandfather—since the beginning of the pack's era."

"But it's you who can choose whether we follow those archaic rituals. This could be any of us; sitting in the same place as Leah," a quiet voice argued.

The conversation went back and forth but no agreement or compromise was reached. She grew increasingly frustrated and the few times she made an attempt to talk—Old Quil's hand on her shoulder stopped her words. _Didn't she have a right to share her thoughts and feelings? This was her mistake._

Just as she was ready to burst, Old Quil spoke up for the first time, "How can we make a decision when we only have half the facts? Sam wasn't there—he only saw it through the pack link. And we've established that not every word or action was noticed. Perhaps, Leah can explain what she experienced and then we can let that be the deciding factor. I, for one, don't agree her actions were done with a malicious intent."

Billy and Sam grumbled but agreed after several tense moments. As their eyes focused on her, she remembered the simple instructions from earlier. She needed to face this head on—telling the story through her eyes. Not once did she think she was going to physically attack her cousin but the emotions—her anger had been too overwhelming.

"I'm not sure where I should begin. All I know is today there was something wrong. I didn't feel right. I heard her footsteps long before it would be considered normal. _It_—the wolf, I guess, felt…I can't describe it. Only something wasn't right and there was danger or something."

She continued to tell her rambling tale; trying to remember all the details. The things she saw, heard, smelled, and the words spoken between them. All she had wanted was for Emily to leave; her presence strained Leah's already overwhelmed senses. She explained she had felt like that before—it was part of the reason why she avoided both of them. The anger and rage which had bubbled inside; its intensity foreign.

"Her scent it was off—_abnormal_ and it didn't sit well with me. When she tried to walk around me that was when I guessed about the…umm…baby."

She paused as she wondered whether she should ask the question or not. She wasn't a cruel person; regardless of her feelings toward her cousin and ex, she would never wish for them to experience the loss of a child. It seemed cruel and unjust. She felt as her inner self pushed forward and urged her to continue with the tale.

"I just wanted her to go away. That's all but she wouldn't and then she said something to me—it was something she couldn't know. She said Sam knew too. Whatever had been building up; it snapped. Once the blackness and pain receded, I looked down and saw her; I tried to help but I couldn't. There was too much noise and confusion. I couldn't think or process what all this meant. I felt the same sensation from earlier—this other half of me and _it_ pushed forward. Finally, it was quiet but I still realized what I'd done was wrong. It wasn't what I was supposed to do."

"Well, that answers the question of what we must do," Old Quil remarked. The pause before he finished his statement was infinitely long. "Nothing. It was an accident. Emily should never been at the Clearwater house. Not with Seth so close to phasing. As for Leah," he looked pointedly at Billy. "You've known what I've told you since this pack was formed."

Billy scoffed, "I don't know why you persist in this fantasy. Her phase is nothing more than an anomaly."

"Perhaps, that is what your ancestors have always longed to believe but I think the evidence speaks for itself. She has the blood of all three lines—making her the closest match to Taha Aki's original line. The Clearwaters are a direct descendant of his only daughter, Sopiya," Old Quil began.

"Taha Aki didn't have a daughter; only sons," her father interjected in confusion.

"That is what _some_ have wanted the tribe to believe. Sopiya had the ability to transform into a wolf from a young age. The first time she did was when she was too young to walk on her own feet. Her mother, the third wife, came back from settling a dispute between two young boys and found Sopiya was gone. A search of the long house and the surrounding area revealed nothing. It was as if the child disappeared without a trace."

"You expect us to believe she was running around as a wolf," Billy stated incredulously.

"Do cold ones walk amongst us? Do the youths of the tribe possess the ability to phase and take the body of their wolf spirit to protect us? If we believe all the stories and legends of Taha Aki; then why can't we believe this one too?"

"What happened," Leah asked softly.

"The men of the tribe were out fishing as it was nearing the cold season and soon they would be unable to. When Taha Aki arrived back in the village, he was met with his wife's frantic alarm. He and his son Taha Wi transformed into their wolves and began to search; knowing their senses were stronger that way. Almost immediately they were met with the strangest thoughts. No words, simply pictures and colors. It was then that Taha Aki realized what he was seeing belonged to his daughter. Sopiya was found and brought home. It took until she was in her mother's arms for her to transform back into her human form. After that she was never left alone until she was old enough to communicate through the link and her father was sure she safe."

She turned back to look at Old Quil and asked, "So why aren't the stories of her shared like those of Taha Aki and Kalehela?"

"Because she defied her father's wishes and instead selected a mate of her own choosing. She had lived many summers and refused her father's attempts to pick a mate for her. One day while she was running through the woods she came across a young man—a French trader. Jonathan Clairment."

She waited to hear more of the story as it sounded familiar. Bits and pieces of memories—stories her grandfather Peter had told her when she was a young girl. Those of a beautiful maiden who had strength and conviction until like any other. It was said their family name came from the joining of her love's name and her nature. The maiden reacted to change, strife, and conflict in the same way as water did. Her nature didn't allow her to become molded into anyone else's vision of who she should be.

"Clearwater," she mumbled softly; more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes," Old Quil responded in agreement. "Her father was unable to see past his ire at his only daughter and banished her. If she agreed to leave her mate, she would be welcomed back with open arms but she couldn't. She had chosen him and he had done the same. So to start their union on equal footing—they each gave up something. He gave up his family name as she had given up her place in the tribe."

* * *

**AN: A few tiny notes. Next chap will reveal our MW. The legend here I've made up for my own purposes. Sopiya is a Quileute word which means "she sings a lullaby" while Clairment is a French word for "clear." Hence our maiden's nature was like water, her lover's name could be translated into clear and together it makes Clearwater. And too bad the rest of the council didn't listen to Old Quil (but at least he's a voice of reason). We'll see how they react to his decision in the next chap (well, at least Sam's). Enjoy and please send me some love! :D **

FF_8756144_16 12/16/12 1:18AM


	17. Chapter 16: Venom

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Finally, MW will be revealed (now to find out if anyone will want to read the story to the end). Also one of the ideas/events in here was inspired by MTR's fic Apologies and she got the idea from sfiddy. So, I'm giving credit to them for the inspiration but the writing of it-belongs to me. :D**

* * *

"So…Seth…" her words trailed off as she tried to find a way to explain her thoughts; what Old Quil's story meant. "They weren't there because of me," her eyes darted to her father's and she saw the pain that lingered there. "This is going to happen to Seth, too, isn't it?"

Old Quil was the one to answer, "Yes, he'll phase. It's why I suggested that there must be a wolf watching him at all times. I believed you would phase but no one believed an old man's ramblings."

"We're just going to sit around and wait? What if he gets mad? He could…"

"We don't push the phase. There's a possibility it may not happen," Billy interjected.

"You'd risk someone getting hurt," she asked incredulously. Her eyes snapped to her dad's again. "Dad, you'd risk mom? Yourself?"

"Leah, honey, it could be weeks before he phases. Why put him through it sooner? And the boys…" he paused. "You…it was unexpected. I'm sure they would have intervened sooner if they realized."

Six heads nodded in agreement to Harry's words. But it was cold comfort to her. She didn't want her brother to experience the same thing she did. The same thing they had all experienced. And while she could try and tell him what was going to happen, it was too unbelievable for words.

"I don't think we should wait. He's my little brother and I don't want him to live with something he'll regret," she finished on a whisper.

Sam's rough laughter startled the room. "Regret?! You expect me to believe you regret what you've done? She _lost_ the baby! Not only does she have to live with the fact she'll be scarred for life because of your actions—she gets to live with the fact you _killed_ our child!"

She paled, her breath catching in her throat while her heart thundered. It was nearly the worst case scenario. While she couldn't deny how she felt about them—she never wished for something like this to happen. It wasn't hate she felt—it was anger and frustration.

The promises Sam had made to her when he returned. How easily he had broken them all. She truly felt she had given him whatever she had left. The decision and choice she had been faced with when she chose him over what she really wanted.

And Emily—she had been Leah's friend and sister, so much more than just a cousin. She had wanted and needed Emily's ear when Sam returned. Everything was so confusing and she craved someone she could talk to. Someone she could spill her darkest secret to and find peace that she made the right decision choosing Sam.

"I…I never meant to hurt her. Why do you think I don't want the same thing for Seth?"

His cruel laughter jarred her and her anger flared. "Tell me why we should believe anything you say. Give me one good reason. You've lied before and not just to me. I doubt anyone would believe a word you had to say if they knew the truth about you," he threatened.

"You wouldn't…"

"Why not? Billy's just biding his time while he waits for Jake to accept his birthright. While Old Quil seems to think the Clearwaters are special to the tribe. What about me?"

"Sam," a quiet voice interrupted his rant. "This isn't the time or place. Don't do this here." Their voice lowered to a whisper that only the wolves could hear, "Not in front of her father. She doesn't deserve that."

They watched as Sam stood, his anger overwhelming him and he lashed out at the nearest object at hand. Which just happened to be the bricks surrounding the small fireplace; his fist clenched tightly as he struck the bricks. Small bits of them broke off and fell to the floor. Blood dripped from his knuckles.

"You have no idea what it was like," he alleged brokenly. "None at all."

"No, I don't," she agreed. "But it doesn't make it right for you to punish me for things you couldn't understand. You weren't there."

Swallowing her dislike of the facts she continued, "And they must trust you for some reason. It's not like it took much time for everyone to phase. It's been nearly six weeks, maybe longer since Jake did. Long enough for the elders to insist changes be made."

The conversation stalled as stumbling footsteps interrupted them. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. The smell coming from the new arrival was an even stranger combination than what she had smelled earlier when Emily had come over. As she glanced around the room, she noticed no one was else was affected like she was.

She growled unconsciously when Bella stumbled into the room. Her wolf whined in distress; in her mind she could see its horror and distaste of the _person_ in front of her. For a moment, she wondered if it had to do with the fact that Bella was _his_ imprint and it was jealously but when Bella's scent wafted further into the room she realized it wasn't.

"Oh, sorry," Bella began; a blush staining her cheeks which gave her a look of innocence. "I didn't mean to interrupt but well, Angela said…umm…about Leah…and I wanted to make sure…well, I heard about Emily…and I worried about you…"

Leah watched as Bella's eyes lingered on _him_. Her gaze one of ownership but there was a lingering gleam in them too. Satisfaction? Pride? No, control. There was something peculiar about her and her unspoken actions.

From the shadows, she had seen things unfolding. And now that she understood what exactly they were to each other—a type of mate matching by the gods; it reinforced there was something different about _his_. She knew _he_ hadn't accepted his imprint and had been fighting it.

The rest of them had been so enamored with their _imprints_. Her head had difficulty forming the word. It was such a foreign concept to her. Either way, they were drawn to them and their very actions showed their level of desire, love, and devotion.

"Bella, why exactly are you here," his voice cold and emotionless.

"Jared," Bella crooned; attempting and failing to make her voice seductive. "I was worried about you. She nearly killed Emily—why would you go after her alone?"

The motion of Bella's arms as she spoke caused her scent to further invade the room. Leah couldn't help her reaction, she growled again—louder this time and it drew attention to her. Bella startled, moving closer to Jared and Leah was barely aware of her next actions.

Her eyes turned golden and flashed with anger. She was off the small stool in seconds and standing in front of Bella. Growls rising from her throat as the scent of death became stronger. Rotting strawberries.

"You need to leave," her voice low and rough. "Now."

The room was deathly silent. No moved or so much as breathed. Leah felt as her wolf push forward but she stayed in her human form. Oddly enough, she wasn't afraid; instead she embraced it. There was something _abnormal_ about Bella that as a human she couldn't understand but the wolf would be able to figure it out.

Bella gasped, "…But…Leah…I didn't mean…I'm…"

"Shut up," she growled. Her eyes flashed brighter, seeming to glow. She watched as Bella nervously tugged at her sleeve and shrank down in fear. Her nostrils flared as Bella's movements caused the scent to further permeate her senses.

Her hands shot out and she grabbed Bella's right wrist and brought her arm upwards. Inhaling deeply, she trembled. Sickly sweet; it caused her skin to prickle. The desire to destroy this _aberration_ was overwhelming. Her wolf burned with the desire to and it was only her hold on it that prevented it from happening.

"Unnatural," she ground out.

Bella whimpered in fear and weakly tried to pull her arm from Leah's grasp; her attempt futile. The stench of death intermixed with the smell of Bella's rising fear. She heard rather than saw as several of the pack stood and ventured closer.

"Don't," she grizzled. Her voice so unlike her normal one—the faintest hint of command—a demand for respect lingering on the single word that they froze.

"Jake," Bella pleaded; terror lacing her plea.

"Quiet."

Bella cried out; her heart skipping several beats. Leah's hands tore the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt, revealing a crescent shaped scar. She ran her finger along the puckered flesh and shivered inwardly at its coldness. The final cable holding her human self in control, snapped.

Shocked gasps filled the air but no one moved a muscle. Frozen in place as they watched Leah raise Bella's arm up to her mouth; the white gleam of her teeth flashing before they sunk into the pale, thin flesh and drew blood.

The bitter taste of blood filled her mouth but Leah was unaware. Stuck in the blackness of her mind—the void her wolf pushed her into. Bella's small squeak of protest went unacknowledged.

Jared stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm, calling her name softly, "Leah."

His words distracted her wolf and Bella's flesh was released. A small shove on her part had Bella stumbling before she fell to the ground. The golden eyes that turned and pinned Jared in place weren't the same eyes of the girl he loved. Someone—something was in her place and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Her lips were smeared with bright red blood. The expression on her face could barely be described as human. He watched as she pursed her lips and spat onto the small coffee table. Bella's blood.

The back of her hand attempted to remove the blood from her face. Instead it smeared across her cheek. The words she spoke next drew their attention to the puddle of blood.

"How can you all be so blind? So accepting of a _wolf in sheep's clothing_?" She paused and chuckled at her pun. "Her tainted blood would destroy the tribe. My father would be more ashamed by the _treaty_ you have enacted to protect the _cold ones_ than my choice."

Nine sets of eyes stared at the table. The blood shimmered unnaturally in the dim light. Specks of silver. Shocked gasps as the pack realized exactly what those specks were; as the scent of death filled their lungs. Their gazes swiveled to Bella's form as she crouched on the ground, holding her bleeding arm and crying softly.

"Holy fuck," Jared swore. His words expressed the thoughts of the room at large. Pulling his eyes from the table, he searched for Leah but she was already gone. Leaving more than one to wonder what they had just witnessed and what it all meant.

"Do you believe me now, Billy," Old Quil inquired wryly.

* * *

**AN: Like my love-hate relationship with Twilight. I also have a love-hate relationship with Bella. Usually it's every other story in which I don't give her a HEA but I look at it this way, SoMeone wrote an entire saga about her and Bella fics outnumber Leah fics 50:1, so it's poetic justice. Things are slowly coming together and I promise to tie up the loose ends that remain. That being said, review and let me know what you think. **

FF_8756144_17 12/16/12 10:22PM


	18. Chapter 17: Honesty

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: This chapter is told a bit in reverse order. Starting with the end, sometime in the middle, then going to the beginning, and ending with the middle if that makes sense. I'm just trying to paint the picture so I hope it's not confusing.**

* * *

A choked scream left her throat as she woke abruptly. The motion of the mattress dipping tore her from her nightmares. She clutched the blankets to her chest as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her senses preternaturally enhanced; the vestiges of her nightmare lingering into her waking hours.

"Are you okay," he asked quietly.

She bit her lip and nodded; not trusting herself to speak the words. Her eyes met his and recognized his worry. Its presence reminding her that it wasn't a nightmare—everything was real.

"What happened," she asked shakily.

"What do you remember?"

She moved closer to Jared, his arm naturally pulling her closer to his body. She quietly told him everything she remembered. Right up until the void.

"She's okay? I didn't hurt her too, did I," she whispered brokenly.

"No, not really. Jake took her to the hospital and got her patched up. He told Charlie she slipped near the tide pools on First Beach and cut her arm. How did you know?"

"I didn't," she replied with a frown. "There was something strange about her scent. None of you noticed it?"

"Never. I may be fighting my imprint but it wasn't because of that. It was because I wanted you—only you."

His lips touched her temple, kissing her gently. She clung to him like he was shelter from a storm. There were still too many unanswered questions.

"Will you stay? I don't want to be alone but I don't want talk about it anymore tonight."

"Yeah, I can but first let me lock your door. I think there's been enough excitement in your house to last for a few years."

She snorted at his assessment of the past day and slid down into her bed. Turning on her side, she watched as he walked over to her door and turned the lock. In the darkness, their eyes met and he smiled at her. It was easy to pretend nothing had changed—even though nothing remained the same.

* * *

Sue drove home after a long day at the hospital where she had sat by Emily's bedside. She was exhausted, confused, and troubled. Sam—the same man who had professed his love to her daughter and asked for her hand in marriage, only to throw Leah over for her cousin had been absent from Emily's bedside until late that evening.

Even when she had first been notified of Emily's accident; she knew something was wrong about the whole situation. People that had no business being involved were. Billy and Old Quil quietly arguing with each other and the _mindless_ _boys_ that always seemed to follow Sam around were pacing in the narrow waiting room.

They had barely taken the time to put on clothes. Tee-shirts and cutoffs with unlaced tennis shoes and no socks. She didn't care what her husband told her—there was something peculiar about them. Though one was missing—Jared and more than once she overheard the whisper of his name linked with her daughter's. Her curiosity was roused and this time Harry wasn't going to sidestep her inquiries.

Arriving home, she noticed the house was dark and lifeless. A simple note on the kitchen table let her know that Seth was at Collin's house for the evening and would be back later. Vaguely, she recalled seeing Leah's car outside, leaving her to wonder where her daughter was.

Her purse was dropped on the kitchen table next to Seth's note. She rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension in them. Sighing loudly, she wondered what to do while she waited for Harry to come home.

A loud thump jarred her from her musings. The sound appeared to be coming from Leah's room. Cautiously she walked towards her daughter's room, calling Leah's name softly.

A gasp left her lips; she was completely unprepared for the sight of her daughter slumped on the ground. Her body barely encased in a green towel. Her brown eyes open but unseeing. It was as though only her body remained—the soul, the spirit, the fire of her daughter was gone.

"Leah, honey," she crooned as she rushed into the room. "Honey, what happened? Are you okay?"

Her daughter moved in slow motion, turning her face to gaze at Sue. Her vacant gaze sent a shiver down Sue's spine and she swallowed thickly. She had seen many things in her lifetime but this; she didn't—couldn't understand this. _What had happened to her baby?_

"Mom," she croaked.

"Shh, baby. I'm right here," she murmured, leaning down to kiss Leah's cheek while she ran a hand over her damp locks.

"I'm sorry, mom," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Everything."

The single word struck fear into Sue's heart and she was speechless. The only time she could recall ever seeing such a haunted look was the few times she had cared for veterans. They had seen horrors she couldn't imagine—things that haunted them every day and night.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and into bed. Everything's going to be fine. There's nothing for you to apologize for."

She helped Leah to sit on the edge of the bed before walking over to the dresser and finding a pair of pajamas. When she returned to her daughter's side, she helped her dress just like she had when Leah was young. The entire time Leah didn't fight; her limbs similar to those of a doll.

Once Leah was dressed, she went into the bathroom and found a comb and some binders for Leah's hair. As she was turning to leave, she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. Neither item seemed familiar. The tee-shirt was faded and seemed too large for her daughter's slight body and the pink sweatpants—a color that Leah would never wear. Hadn't worn since she was a little girl and Sue would pick out her outfit for the day.

Her interest subsequently stirred and she picked the items up. The shirt she had thought would be too large—was. Its hem stained with mud, the collar streaked with a dark, rust-colored mark. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her thumb across it before dropping the shirt in horror. Its color familiar because she had seen it countless times before—one would never forget what its color meant. Just as one could never forget the waxy paleness of someone who was too far gone to be saved. Blood.

_What the hell had happened while she had been gone?_ Her stomach clenched in anguish as she imagined all the horrible possibilities. Forcing herself to be strong, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Telling herself not to think of what happened and instead focus on her daughter—_right here, right now_. She had to be there for Leah—that was her job as a mother.

She drew her face into a serene mask as she hid her inner turmoil. Walking into her daughter's room again, she was struck by the fact that Leah hadn't moved. If not for the blinking of her eyes—it would seem that her daughter had turned into a marble statue. Slowly, she edged into the room; some unknown knowledge telling her the importance of moving slowly and cautiously.

"Honey, I'm going to brush your hair and braid it," she told her as she moved closer. "Then you can lie down and get some sleep."

Crawling on the bed, she situated herself behind Leah and ran the comb through her daughter's long hair. Brushing the tangles and snarls from it; parting it, she separated it into two sections. A binder was placed around one and then she braided the other section. When she was finished, she placed a binder on the end of the braid and then repeated her actions on the other section.

Once she had taken care of Leah's hair, she moved off the bed. Her voice quietly directed Leah to stand so she could pull the covers down before she had Leah lay on the bed. She pulled the covers up to Leah's shoulders. Kneeling, she traced her hand along Leah's forehead and down across her temple to her cheek.

"I love you, Leah. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," she whispered before leaning to kiss Leah's cheek.

She heard the shuddering exhalation Leah made but missed the tear that leaked from the corner of Leah's eye. Blinking rapidly against the tears that threatened in her own eyes, she pushed herself up and walked towards the door. She glanced one more time at her daughter; Leah's eyes were closed and her breathing appeared to be deep and even, leaving her to think she had already fallen asleep. It wasn't until after she turned the light off and shut the door that she grasped how hot Leah's skin had been. Just another thing to add to all the things that didn't make sense to her.

* * *

Harry was the first one to speak after Old Quil. "What…how…I don't understand."

"That was Leah's wolf," Old Quil stated gravely. "Her wolf spirit is strengthened by the joining of all three lines. She and Seth are the closest embodiments of Taha Aki."

"Bella," Billy asked as he gestured to the sobbing girl on the floor.

"Her blood was…is tainted by vampire venom," Jared answered as he shuddered. Even though he had no desire to accept the imprint and had been fighting it from the beginning—the knowledge of what lingered in her made him sick. _How was it possible for him to imprint on someone that carried the mark of their enemy? It wasn't natural._

"Someone needs to take her to the hospital to get stitched up," Old Quil remarked.

"Not me," he growled.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jake said with a sigh. "Come on, Bells. Let's get you to Forks so you can be patched up. It's okay if I grab a towel or something?"

Old Quil answered with a nod, his hand waving them to go. The revelation of the girl's tainted blood meant that imprint or not—she was no longer welcome at these meetings. He would need to talk to Leah privately as he was sure there was more to everything than what met the eye but it wasn't the time right now.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Sue?"

* * *

She was waiting for him when he arrived home.

Silently, she sat in the darkness of the kitchen. His heart thundered and his knees felt weak when he noticed the intensity of her gaze as she stared at him.

"Harry, I've never had a reason to not trust you—not once. But tonight, I'm not so sure. Not after all the things I've witnessed today."

He gulped. He tried to think of something—anything he could use to satisfy her demands. She took his silence as evasion which was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Explain to me why our daughter _allowed_ me to dress her like she was a zombie. Why she was wearing clothes that weren't her own? Clothes covered in mud and blood. Why she's burning up like she has a fever? Or are you going to tell me the same thing you've been telling me for months—anytime I bring up a concern to you—that it's _none of my business_ and _not to worry_."

"Sue," he voice beseeched. "I can't."

"Can't or won't? Tell me why I shouldn't pack my bags—our children's bags and leave? Give me one reason to stay and continue to listen to your _lies_," her voice breaking as she was overwhelmed with fury.

"Can't—won't. Does it really make a difference?"

"You know it does. This isn't about someone else's child, Harry. This is about _our child—our daughter_. As her mother I have a right to know. I carried her inside my body for nine months—nurtured her for the past 18 years—no matter how old she is, she will always be part of me. What hurts her hurts me. And she's hurting and I can't fix it if I don't even know what it is."

He watched as she folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes pierced the ragged edges of his soul—the parts that had cracked off as he hid the truth from her—_from them_. _And for what?_ It didn't stop it from happening. It wasn't going to stop it from happening to Seth. Where would it leave _them_?

The past few months had taken a toll on his health. His blood pressure had skyrocketed and his cholesterol levels were off the chart. Medication after medication had been added to improve his health but the weight of secrecy only increased his problems. He didn't dare mention to his doctor the chest pains and numbness in his arms that he had been having for the past few weeks.

"Darling," he murmured.

"Don't—just don't. Either tell me what's going on or we're done. I mean it—in the morning I will take _my_ children and leave."

Groaning, he sagged into one of the hard wooden chairs. He couldn't bear to look at her face and watch the emotions he knew would cross it. In the end, he told her everything. Every single thing he had hidden for nearly six months. He even told her what was to come. And when he finished—only then was he brave enough to look at her face.

"…please…no…" she pleaded softly.

All he could do was hang his head—in shame, horror, and sadness. There was nothing that could be done to fix it—and now she knew too. His burden wasn't lightened by his confession, if anything, it felt heavier.

FF_8756144_18 12/17/12 8:32AM


	19. Chapter 18: Collapse

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Again the next two chaps will be written as a series of scenes. This one goes in order but the next chapter will be a bit different (which I should have up later today, so don't kill me yet).**

* * *

They sat there silently, neither speaking a word. At some point he stood and walked over to her. His hand extended.

"Sue, I'm sorry."

Grasping his hand she stood and looked at him. "For what?"

"This is my fault."

"How? You said it has to do with genes—the original ones from Taha Aki—Ateara, Black, and Uley."

He stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what she was trying to get at. "Black and Uley," she clarified. "My grandmother was a Black and I was a Uley before we married."

He pulled her into his arms, transferring his strength to her through his touch. "It wouldn't matter, darling. It wouldn't. Maybe Leah wouldn't have but Seth—why would our son be spared when the others' sons weren't? By apologizing; I meant I was sorry for not telling you—not preparing you."

Her hand stroked the nape of his neck. Her fingers touched the ends of his hair, fluffing it slightly. "I don't think I would have believed you."

He chuckled softly, holding her a little closer and kissing the top of her head. "Probably not. You'd blame Old Quil's _'shine_ for my claims."

* * *

Strangely enough most of the occupants of the Clearwater house slept through the night. The well-maintained house Harry kept ensured that no one was woken by Jared opening Leah's window and crawling into bed with her. Though at some point one of them got up and forgot to re-lock her door.

Sue and Harry woke up first and while he started brewing coffee, she got started on breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast—an easy breakfast for the day. And not so hard to make enough to meet Leah's increased appetite. It was something he had seen with the boys after they phased; he assumed it would be similar for her.

Once the coffee was done brewing, he poured a cup for himself and one for Sue. Then he added cream and sugar to his cup and just a bit of sugar to hers. In all their years together, she never bothered with cream and half the time she didn't care if there was sugar or not in it. Long days at the hospital meant coffee was what kept her fueled. The sugar was just an added bonus. Sometimes more was added than necessary if it was a day where she didn't get a chance to sit and eat lunch—the little bit of sugar mixed with the caffeine was enough to keep her going.

He handed her cup to her and she stopped for a moment; her actions of putting bacon onto a baking sheet interrupted. He took the opportunity to kiss her cheek and murmured, "Good morning. I'll go wake up the kids."

"That's a good idea. I don't think Leah ate much yesterday."

He nodded in response to her words before turning to walk out of the kitchen. Seth had always been more difficult to wake up than Leah. He opted to try her first. He opened the door; the hinges gliding open without a single protest.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took in his daughter's sleeping form. At first he didn't recognize the mass of bronzed skin and muscles with black cropped hair that was wrapped around her. And when he did—he was torn between fatherly concern and relief. Relief that she had someone to help and comfort her through the transition from being just a girl into the role of a tribal protector. He had seen the way this young man had stood up for his daughter yesterday; the unspoken meaning behind their clasped hands.

The desperation of Jared's pleas only months ago; his request to see her for just a moment. He had refused. His daughter had already been hurt by this business and he refused to allow her to be hurt further. He had known they had become friends during the time Sam was missing.

But there was something about the intimacy of their embrace that bellied the explanation of only being friends. Whatever they had it was something more. It left him to wonder how this was going to work. _Jared had an imprint and despite the revelations of yesterday—he wasn't sure it was enough to change things._

Leah stirred in her sleep, muttering softly; her brow wrinkling. Instinctively Jared pulled her tighter to him, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. Without opening his eyes, he shushed her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here."

She seemed to settle with his simple actions and words. Leaving Harry to feel like an intruder on something he shouldn't be witnessing. It also reinforced the need to have a talk with the two of them. Regardless of her age—she was still his daughter and she lived under his roof which meant she needed to follow their rules.

Loudly, he cleared his throat before speaking, "Leah, breakfast will be ready soon. Your mother and I expect you and _your guest_ to join us. He can borrow one of my shirts."

He bit his lip to hold his snicker in as he watched them both stiffen at the same time a slight flush crept across their cheeks. Satisfied that they were both mortified enough to do his bidding, he turned and closed the door behind him. Then he made his way up the stairs to Seth's room.

It took a bit of work to get Seth moving but after turning on his light, stealing his blankets, and threatening to pour cold water on his head—Seth stomped his way to the bathroom. The sound of the toilet flushing and sink running assured him that his son would be downstairs shortly.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Sue was just about to start cooking the eggs. He placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. He grabbed another half a dozen eggs from the carton on the counter and added them to the bowl.

"Harry," she stated quizzically.

"Believe me, darling, it will get eaten. We—_well_, our daughter has a guest."

"What?!" she gasped. "And you didn't grab your shotgun?"

"Nope. I'm feeling generous this morning. Plus we've got bigger things to worry about. We'll have to discuss the rules with them both later."

They finished up breakfast together and placed the food on the table. While he had been waking up their children she had set the table, so he only needed to add one more place setting. Shuffling footsteps and harsh whispers alerted him to their arrival. He winked at Sue before turning away, a grin tugging on his cheeks, "Well, speak of them and they'll show up. Have a seat, kids."

Neither Jared nor Leah could meet his gaze and mumbled a greeting before sitting down at the table. Seth's loud footsteps minutes later announced his arrival which made their gathering complete. If Harry hadn't been certain that Seth's phase was imminent he would have no choice but to realize it now.

"What's _he_ doing here? I'm sick of _Sam's lackeys _following me around—now they're invited to breakfast," he snarled.

His attitude and demeanor was the complete opposite of the happy boy he had been for the past fourteen years. As a baby, he had rarely cried or fussed—it had boggled their minds. In fact, Sue had mentioned it to Seth's pediatrician as she was sure there was something wrong with him. But Seth was completely healthy and her concerns were brushed away. The pediatrician's exact words were along the lines of: _Mrs. Clearwater, you and your husband are lucky to have a content baby. I wouldn't worry about it—ninety percent of the parents I see each day would give anything to have such a quiet, calm child._

"Seth, behave yourself. Jared is here as a guest and will be treated as such," Harry barked at his son. The fine line between exerting his authority and activating his son's phase was getting thinner and thinner by the day, the hour, the minute.

He watched as Seth rolled his eyes before responding, his tone and words flippant, "Whatever, dad. It's bullshit and you know it but I guess Sam's got you believing he shits rainbows."

He placed on restraining hand on Sue's knee; an unspoken gesture for her to stay quiet and not escalate things. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as her mouth opened and shut several times. She was fighting against her basic instincts as a mother to intervene and correct his behavior.

Disrespect was one thing that wasn't tolerated in the Clearwater house. While they encouraged their children to form their own opinions—the expression of them was never to be done at the expense of another. Differing values and beliefs were recognized as an essential component which separated them from the animal kingdom. No two people were created alike nor were the things which they held dear.

"Seth," he warned.

"Why do you even bother, dad? It's not like you give a shit about us. You spend more time with Sam and his lackeys than us," his tone loud and angry.

Their gazes were drawn to Seth's vibrating form. He shimmered like a tuning fork. His expression furious; his teeth bared. Harry felt as his heart pounded harder and the chest pains that had been present on and off for the past few weeks returned with a vengeance.

The pain took his breath away and he felt his body break out in a cold sweat. His left arm was suddenly heavy and lifeless. He didn't think he could lift it if he tried. Lightheadedness washed over him and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He opened his mouth to reprimand his son, to ask for help—to tell them he loved them but nothing came out.

Sue stared at him in confusion. Her brow furrowed while she sat there frozen. Seth continued his angry tirade despite the fact no one was listening. Jared glanced at Harry and back at Leah, seeing the exact moment she realized what was happening.

"Dad…" she managed to squeak out before his skin turned ashen and he slumped in his chair.

Sue screamed and began to sob loudly. Seth's anger was too intense for his human self to realize what was happening. His wolf was too near the surface. It left Jared and Leah to spring into action.

She jumped from her chair and pulled her dad to the floor, ordering Jared at the same time, "Take him outside. I don't care what they said—force it. If he doesn't phase now…_fuck_…I don't want to think about when or where it will happen."

Jared responded with a nod and grabbed Seth by the collar and began to pull him towards the door. He had just reached it when he saw her hands center on Harry's chest so she could begin compressions.

"Leah," he began, pulling her attention from her father. "Not too hard. Your strength is more than what you're used to."

"Thanks," she answered before turning back to her father. The sound of the door slamming shut signified their departure. She glanced at her mom; her voice strong and steady despite her panic, "Mom, call 911."

FF_8756144_19 12/18/12 1:12AM


	20. Chapter 19: Revive

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters. **

**AN: Here's the promised update. Just so you know there will be a scene switch in the middle that is re-playing some the events from this and the last chapter.**

* * *

Her hands rested on her dad's chest; her uncanny senses giving her clues to what was wrong without asking a single question. She could hear the fluttering of his heart. The rapid beating of it was too fast to allow the chambers to effectively fill before pushing oxygen-rich blood to his tissues.

She locked her elbows and closed her eyes for a moment. Just long enough to bring back the words her CPR instructor had imparted only months ago. _Two inches or five centimeters in depth—a rate of 100 compressions a minute. Compressions are more important than rescue breathing. The brain and heart—the organs need blood more than the lungs need oxygen._

She began to push down, counting as she did. She opted to do straight compressions, knowing his lungs would have a little oxygen left in them for some time. Her eyes and senses somehow measured the correct distance but it still didn't prevent her from breaking a few of his ribs.

The sickening crack and crunch of them underneath her hands upset her but she couldn't stop. _Better to have a bruised chest and broken ribs then be dead._ She made sure to let his chest recoil between each compression—it gave his heart time to fill with blood before she pushed down and thrust it out and to his organs. Giving his lungs time to exhale carbon dioxide.

His color wasn't nearly as ashen as it had been when he first collapsed so she determined she was doing something right. Her mind was so focused on him that she couldn't understand what her mom was saying to the operator but at least the call had been made.

_Two minutes_. Somehow she knew when it had been two minutes. She paused, doing as she had learned in class and tilted his head back. She waited for the rise of his chest but saw none. So, she pinched his nose before sealing her mouth over his; her eyes focused on his chest as she breathed for him once—then a second time; watching it rise with each breath she gave him.

Within seconds her hands were back on his chest and she began to push again. The few moments she had paused she had heard his heart try to beat on its own but falter. She continued to pump his heart for him—not stopping.

Loud footsteps and panting breaths diverted her attention as Quil rushed through the door. "Jared…Seth…your dad…heart attack…" he huffed; his hands resting on his knees as he was bent in half trying to catch his breath.

"Yes."

"My grandpa…his heart's been…bad for years…he's got pills…" he finished, shoving a bottle toward her face.

Vaguely, she recognized the small brown bottle. Nitroglycerin. Not pausing in her compressions, she called out to her mom, "Mom, Nitro? What do you think?"

Sue paused and covered the phone receiver, weighing the benefit and risk. "Yes, just one. Without knowing his blood pressure more might be too much but one could open up the vessels," her voice calm and steady; her composure regained.

"Quil, I need you to pinch his nose and give him two breaths. Slowly. Then I want you to put one pill under his tongue and I'll start compressions again. Whenever I tell you to—you need to breath for him, can you do that?"

"Yes."

They worked as a team. Sue stayed on the phone with the operator while Leah continued to help her dad's heart to fill and empty. Quil's lungs provided fresh oxygen to lungs that were barely breathing on their own. Her arms ached from the strain but she refused to stop—she couldn't.

The relief she felt when the paramedics arrived made tears slip from the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks. Their instructions slow and easy to understand as they took her place. Her dad's shirt was cut off, his chest hastily shaved as defibrillator patches were placed on it.

The AED read his heart's rhythm and advised a shock. The first shock had his body rise off the floor from its strength. Once the shock was delivered one of the paramedics' hands rested over Harry's chest and began the cycle of compressions while the other remained at his head and used a bag mask hooked to oxygen to deliver air to his lungs.

When an officer from Forks arrived he took the place of the paramedic at Harry's head; taking over the function of breathing. The other paramedic questioned them about what happened, his medical history, how long he was down before they started CPR while he started an IV; question after question which they answered.

It seemed like hours had passed but it was only minutes when the AED began to read Harry's heart rhythm again. A second shock was advised and Leah watched as her mom sank to the floor as it was delivered. Compressions beginning once again; medications were pushed through the IV and life sustaining breaths delivered.

When the AED alerted them a third time that it was analyzing his rhythm—they held their breaths. Releasing them only once the AED confirmed a rhythm—a stable one which meant they could transport him to the hospital. Within minutes they had Harry on a stretcher, Sue following behind as they loaded him into the ambulance and sped off with lights and sirens towards Forks' Hospital.

* * *

Jared had realized what was happening with Harry a millisecond before Leah did. He had heard the skipped beats, the steady _lub-dup_ changing; speeding up as the sounds became muffled. The scent of sweat laced with anxiety filled the air. The light which filled Harry—his soul—fading then flickering before it faltered completely.

He didn't argue with her words. Just followed them without another thought—she was right they needed to get Seth out of the room and phased. He was too close already and there was no point in delaying. Last of all, heaven forbid that Harry didn't make it—they didn't need Seth phasing into a giant wolf at his dad's funeral.

He roughly grabbed Seth by the collar, pulling and pushing him towards the door. Seth fought him the entire way. There was no doubt about it—Seth was going to be strong. In the doorway he paused as thinking about Seth's strength reminded him of Leah's newfound strength. Strength she hadn't had time to become accustomed to.

"Leah, not too hard. Your strength is more than what you're used to."

He caught her word of "Thanks" as he shoved Seth the rest of the way out the door. He knew he had to get Seth closer to the tree line. There was no telling how close the paramedics or police would be. The paramedics didn't worry him—not nearly as much as an armed police officer and their potential reaction to a pair of giant wolves.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Seth snarled.

Heat furled off the young boy's skin. Its intensity was blistering; nearly enough to burn Jared's palms. Seth twisted and turned, fighting against him. His grip faltered for a moment and he growled, his eyes flashing in frustration and anger.

"Dammit, Seth. Stop struggling—I'm not letting you do this here."

"You're not letting me! Who do you think you are?"

He decided they were close enough. His hands released Seth's trembling frame and he pushed Seth away from him. They stood parallel to the tree line and he hoped when Seth phased, he followed in Leah's footsteps and ran for the safety of the forest versus toward the house or—even worse the road.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he towered over Seth by mere inches. But Seth's reaction was eerie—there wasn't any terror or submission as their eyes met. There was definitely some truth to the tale Old Quil had shared. The Clearwaters were cut from a different mold than the rest of them.

"Who am I?" he roared. His own body trembled, his eyes glowing with lupine rage. "I'm the _beta_ of this pack and you're nothing but an _omega_." He paused for good measure as he debated his next words. _Nope_, he thought ironically, _they were needed. _The two siblings had some fucked up control that meant their buttons needed a bit of extra pushing and even more since Seth wasn't at his boiling point—close but it wasn't enough.

"It didn't take long for your sister to figure who her _master_ was so I doubt it'll take you long either."

He was prepared for Seth's fist which connected with his jaw. _Fuck, broken again_, he mused. The Clearwater siblings were going to be the death of him.

"Don't even think about touching my sister!"

He laughed, a cocky smile tugging his cheeks, "Too late. And I don't think she minded at all." He drawled the final words, "And I can't wait to do it again."

Like he had with Leah only a day ago, he backed away from the lunging and snarling youth who quickly transformed into a sandy brown wolf. He wasted no time in phasing himself. His outfit tearing and littering the ground with cloth scraps.

Seth bared his teeth, snapping his jaws before lunging at him but Jared was bigger, faster, and more comfortable in his wolf form, so he was able to avoid the attack. Immediately, he put the younger boy on the defensive and pushed him towards the forest. Throwing his head back as he howled for backup; answering howls resounding back to them.

_Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but we need to get out of your backyard._ He pushed everything he could think of about the legends and stories through the link. He even included his view of what Seth looked like.

_See, that's you. The stories—they're true. Sam, me—the others, even your sister all have this ability to change into wolf form. We're protectors._

_What's going on, Jared?_ Jake asked. His voice followed by the questions of the others; the pack mind quickly turning into chaos.

_Hey, one at a time. I don't know if he's gonna react the same as Leah._

_What?! You pushed his phase?!_ Sam accused.

_I had too. Harry's had a heart attack. Seth is—was too close. It had to happen now. _

The sound of sirens grew closer but were still miles away. They needed to move now. Quil muttered something about running to his grandfather's house at the same time Jake came crashing through the trees. Seth had always looked up to Jake and they knew they could use this fact to their advantage.

_Hey, Seth_, Jake greeted the half-feral new wolf. _It's okay. It's me—Jake. Come on. Why don't you follow me and I'll show you everything you need to know? _

Reluctantly, the sandy wolf followed his idol and moved into the forest. Jared followed behind the two boys knowing Leah would want him to keep an eye on her brother. Slowly, Seth pushed forward as his wolf faded into the background. His chatter filled the silence in the pack mind as they fought against thinking about the tragic events of the morning—what was happening to Harry.

**AN: Firstly, I know that there may be disagreements about how to do CPR and/or how it works when EMS arrives. The American Heart Association recommends compressions only for someone who isn't certified/trained to do CPR and it's also recommended for signal responder CPR.**

** In two person CPR compressions:breaths is 30:2. Always, always, always call 911 first. Especially with an adult as most likely they're collapse will be do to a cardiac issue and they'll need defibrillation.**

**In infants and children the most common cause of collapse is choking, therefore you can do CPR for 2 minutes and then make the call if you are alone. And before beginning CPR (infants/children or adults) always check for consciousness and rule out an airway obstruction (Leah didn't do these things cause of her wolfy senses).**

**Finally, I've never been in a situation like this outside of my workplace, therefore I made an assumption that they would attempt using the AED several times, along with assessing history, and starting an IV/medications before transporting a patient. I can't imagine it's very easy to do CPR while speeding down a road.**

**Anyway, the purpose of this long note wasn't to come off as defensive but the last thing I want is a bunch of reviews saying it's all wrong. If there is something that is drastically wrong or completely incorrect, feel free to PM me about it. Thanks.**

****FF_8756144_20 12/18/12 10:22AM


	21. Chapter 20: Distraction

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

She and Quil stood in the quiet of the kitchen after they wheeled her dad away. It had been so easy to act during the crisis but now she was at a loss for what to do. Showing a maturity she didn't know he had, she watched as he searched the cupboards and found plastic containers.

In silence, she saw as he put the food into the containers before closing them and putting them in the fridge. Once the food was put away, he filled the sink with water and started washing the dishes. She hadn't made a sound but something must have alerted him to her concern.

"He'll be okay," he told her quietly. "Jared will keep an eye on him—he's good at this kind of stuff. Don't know how he does it but he's the best at helping us get under control and phasing back."

She grunted; not sure how to answer him.

"Your dad will be okay, too," his brow creased as he turned to look at her. His eyes meeting hers as he finished, "I'm pretty sure. His scent…it didn't…I don't know…smell like death, you know?"

Nodding, she shivered as she realized how close her dad had been to death. How close they had been to losing him. Her mind fixated on how if things had been different and she had phased in front of him—she was sure he would have been lost to them forever.

She didn't realize she was crying until Quil towered over her and gruffly told her, "Shit, don't do that. I don't know what to do with crying girls." He pushed a wad of paper towels into her hand.

"Claire doesn't do stuff like this," his nose wrinkled in aversion. "Usually she has me in tears. You met her before, right," he asked as he raised a brow in her direction.

She drew a shaky breath in and snickered. She remembered Claire alright—the girl was a menace to society at large and it served Quil right to be stuck with her for the rest of his natural life—and the gods willing, beyond.

"A few times but not enough to form an opinion," she said placidly.

"Ha—you're such a liar! It takes a millisecond to realize you'd be better off running from her. Don't get me wrong—I love her, but she's gonna be the death of me. I swear I found a grey hair the other day. I'm only sixteen! Next thing you know I'll be tottering around with my walker, screaming _"I can't find my teeth, woman!" _

Wiping the tears for her eyes, she smiled at him. His efforts to distract her were successful. He turned back to the sink and began to finish the dishes.

"How about I finish these up and then I'll bring you to the hospital? While I do that I'll tell you a bit about the others, sound fair?"

"Sure."

She had observed as it happened but hearing from Quil was different than just watching and making assumptions. He explained how Sam had run for weeks somewhere in the California wilderness before he was able to change back. Stealing clothes from the back of an unattended car, he had walked barefoot to the nearest town—_Paradise—_to be exact. Then, it took a few days for him to phase again so he could run back to La Push.

That was when he had shown up on her doorway and professed his love. She was grateful Quil skipped over their reunion and subsequent break-up. Simply glossing over the facts by saying, _"He looked into Em's eyes and that was it. BAM! Imprint magic—taking its first victim. Poor bastard didn't know what happened until grandpa explained it." _

She knew Jared was next along with Paul shortly after. For the longest time—or what seemed like a long time—it was just the three of them and Emily. But things changed when Embry phased. She remembered Rachel calling her and making plans only days after she noticed a shirtless Embry following them around like a lost puppy dog.

"You'd think we were all taking tokes off some imprinting pipe. Rachel came home and Embry fell prostrate at her feet and professed his undying love for her. To see it in his mind," he coughed. "It's like he cut off his balls and handed them to her in a gilded satchel."

He skipped over Bella which she was grateful for. She didn't care to find out the how's, why's, or when's of it. The bits she knew were enough. Plus he seemed a bit nervous to bring it up, too. Anxiety had a particular smell to it; bitter—like a blood orange.

"Anyway, Paul nearly ran Kim over trying to get Jake outside before he busted into a giant wolf during gym. For once in his life he didn't apologize to her tits but instead looked at her face. _Another one bites the dust_," he sang.

"The elders didn't know what to think of it. Grandpa scoured the journals and scrolls, trying to figure out when it was gonna end. Apparently, the _wolfy gods _weren't done with us. The same day I phased, Jake ran into a crying Angela on First Beach. Her boyfriend—Brad, _naw_, that's not it—whatever his name was broke her heart. Good thing Jake was there to pick up the pieces and glue her back together like she was Humpty Dumpty."

The dishes were done and he pulled the stopper from the drain. The gurgling sound of the water draining was the only noise in the kitchen. She watched as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel and then turned to face her.

"After seeing what happened to them all—I didn't look anywhere but my feet for over a week. Can you imagine? Being a sixteen-year old boy with this body," he joked as he gestured to his physique. "Afraid if I even checked out a girl that I'd be tricked and end up looking into her eyes; plus all the choice imprints were taken. Knowing my luck, I'd end up looking into your eyes and then have both Jared and Sam after my ass."

She couldn't help it but she laughed as she imagined Quil walking around the tribal school staring at his shoes. Tears leaked from her eyes when he added, "Or even worse—I'd end up being Mrs. Specht's soul mate. Not only is she probably older than my grandpa, she smells like toe jam."

"Toe jam? And you know the smell of this because…"

"Hey, you won't believe the funky stuff you'll be able to smell. I can pinpoint someone who had garlic with their dinner from half a mile," he grinned.

"So, Claire?"

"Yeah, she was visiting Em and she grabbed the last pumpkin spice muffin. I'd had my eye on it all morning—I'd even called dibs on it. I was ready to tell her off but I guess the wolf gods decided I didn't deserve the muffin."

"Let me guess, you professed your love by telling her that _your muffins were her muffins_."

"Yep. You want to change before we leave?"

* * *

The drive to the hospital didn't seem to take as long as she feared it would. Quil borrowed a shirt from her brother which seemed to strain across his form and a pair of ill-fitting flip flops worked for shoes. The last thing they needed was to get there and have the whole business of _no shirt, no shoes_—no entry come up.

When they arrived, he placed a restraining hand on her arm as he asked, "You're gonna be okay—no wolfing-out or anything? I'm already on midnight patrols for mouthing off."

"I'll be okay. I can leave if it gets to be too much but my mom needs at least one of us here."

"Good. Oh, and grandpa wanted me to remind you that he's still got to talk to you."

"Sure."

The crisp November air was just cold enough that they could see their breath. As they walked to the front doors, she vaguely realized they were a bit under dressed for the weather. At least it was an emergency and their strange _lack_ of attire could be explained that they were in a rush to get there.

With calmness she didn't feel, she walked to the receptionist desk and inquired about her dad. The woman behind the desk directed them to the left and gave them his room number.

The hallway appeared endless. Light brown wallpaper covered the walls with faux wood handrails running along them. Light oak doors with nickel handles were spaced on both sides around a dozen or so feet apart. The fluorescent lights too bright and hurt her eyes.

Room 109. The closed door mocked her; a state of affairs that was too unreal to be true but yet was. She stood, frozen, her hand poised inches from the door handle but she couldn't touch it—couldn't push it open.

Quil did it for her and she peeked into the room, finding it empty except for her mom who sat on a metal folding chair in the corner. It was the push she needed; it gave her the strength she had been lacking while she had been unable to open the door.

She rushed into the room and to her mom's side. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around her mom, crying out, "Mom."

Sue returned her daughter's embrace; her first words relieving Leah's lingering distress, "He's going to be fine. He's in recovery right now. The doctor said he was lucky that you acted as quickly as you did. Just a few nights here to make sure everything's good and then he'll be home."

FF_8756144_21 12/19/12 11:59PM


	22. Chapter 21: Relief

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay. Between working every day, the holidays, and getting things ready on JBNP for the Leah spotlight in January, I just haven't had time to update like I've wanted to. Thanks for being patient. As soon as I get the next chap back from my pre-readers, I'll post it.**

* * *

Relief. It was an idea Leah had forgotten about in the last 24 hours. A feeling that she didn't think was possible anymore in her life. Too many things had changed and she didn't know what the final outcome would be.

But her dad was going to be okay. He had survived a heart attack that could have been the end of his life, causing him to leave his family alone—even though his priorities had seemed wrong she understood now how torn he was. Caught between the tribe and his family; the secret he was charged to maintain.

"Where's Seth?" Sue asked.

"Umm…I think he's phased," she answered with a small frown. "Jared—I had him take Seth outside. He was close, mom."

Sue grimaced. "So, what next?"

Leah shrugged. Her first day as a wolf hadn't been _normal_. Not that you could define turning into a giant wolf as normal. But she got the idea from Quil's earlier conversation that after phasing you spent time training and learning the routine.

"The guys will work with him a bit. Get him calmed down and I'm sure he'll be here soon, Sue," Quil answered.

"You're sure?"

"Of course, your kids have strong wolf genes. Honestly, I think grandpa's wishing he had married a Clearwater instead of a Swan or made my dad marry you. I bet once he phased all that anger he had will be gone and before you know it, he'll be his sunny self."

"He's right, mom. I don't feel as on edge as I felt before. Jared said you need the anger to phase and the first one's always the hardest—it takes the most."

Sue nodded. Their conversation interrupted by a tech wheeling a cart with Harry on it. The man lying there looked so different from the person they had seen only a couple of hours ago.

His color no longer pale or ashen; instead it was a healthy russet-color with slight blooms of pink in his cheeks and lips. The light in his eyes present; though the clearness of them was ruined by the effects of the medications given during the procedure.

His first words confirming his acute intoxication, "Wasn't it Jared in Leah's bed this morning, not Quil?" His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember the earlier events of the day.

"Dad!" Leah cried out exasperatedly.

"Harry," Sue chastised at the same time. "I hardly think this is the time to be discussing the particulars of who was at breakfast this morning."

"Humph. A man can't even know what's going on underneath his own roof now days."

Sue leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Not today you can't. Most important thing today and the next few is being stress free."

"Where's Seth?"

"He'll be here soon, dad," Leah promised and gave him a hug.

She watched as he winced a bit from her embrace, "Sorry, dad. I forgot that you'd be sore."

"It's fine, baby girl. Nothing a few days rest won't cure."

A throat clearing broke their family moment apart. Leah and her mom turned toward the door where a woman in ceil blue scrubs and a white lab coat stood. The two of them sat down on the folding chairs provided while Quil stood awkwardly in the corner.

"I think I'll leave for a few minutes. Maybe see what's keeping Seth, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Quil," Sue replied.

Quil left the room, closing the door softly behind him. They waited for someone to say something. The silence uncomfortable and Leah fidgeted. Her enhanced senses were tuned into her surroundings. The buzz of the fluorescent bulbs, hard-soled shoes clicking in the halls, drawers being slid open and closed, and the steady heartbeats and breathing of the room's occupants.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kady. I was one of the physicians who performed Harry's heart cath. You must be his wife," she clarified with Sue, holding her hand out for Sue to shake.

"Sue," her mom replied. "And that's our daughter Leah. Our son Seth isn't here at the moment, but he should be soon."

"Of course, nice to meet you, Leah," Dr. Kady greeted, nodding her head once. "Harry, do you remember when we talked to you earlier?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Everything's fuzzy."

"That's usually a result of the medications we give you during the procedure. If it's alright with you—I'd like to re-discuss our findings and the interventions we performed."

"That sounds fine."

Dr. Kady walked over to a large white board that had a picture of the heart and blood vessels covering it. Using a marker, she began to talk, "Harry had very common blockages that we tend to see in patients who present with an acute coronary syndrome." She pointed to one vessel and drew a circle around it, "This was the smallest occlusion we found. It's the left coronary artery and it was 50% blocked. We did use a balloon to break up the plaque and then placed a stent to help the vessel stay open."

The three of them nodded in understanding and she continued by circling two other spots lower down on the same vessel but where it began to branch off. "These were two areas that were nearly blocked. The uppermost portion of the left anterior descending was 75% blocked and this lower area was 90% blocked. We used the same technique with a balloon and stents placement."

"You're very lucky to be alive, Harry," she explained as she turned back to face the three of them. "Had your daughter not have been as responsive in starting CPR and your wife with activating EMS; I believe we'd have a much different story. It's even more essential that we step-up what we're doing for you."

The spike of fear in the air made Leah wrinkle her nose. It seemed unpleasant feelings and emotions—smelled similar to how they felt. It made her wonder what the scent of joy or excitement was like.

"I see from your records that you've been on lisinopril and simvastatin for your blood pressure and cholesterol for four months now because of your heart attack and the stents we've placed; we're going to have to add a couple of more things. The first one we'll add is metoprolol—it's a heart protective medication and then we'll add some aspirin and clopidogrel to prevent you from having issues with a blockages forming in the stents."

"Wait," Sue interrupted. "Four months? He's been on medication for four months."

Dr. Kady clicked open the computer terminal and perused Harry's records. "Yes, it looks like it was started by Dr. Hill in early August. His blood pressure and cholesterol levels have been borderline for several years according to Dr. Hill's assessment and of course, there have been concerns about Harry's weight, diet, and activity, particularly after starting the medication."

Sue gazed at Harry and gave him a _look_. Leah cringed when she saw her mom's fierce gaze. It was a look she was familiar with and was glad it wasn't currently aimed in her direction.

"Harry? So, not only what we discussed last night, but your health, too? Neither of these things was _important_ enough for me to know?"

Dr. Kady cleared her throat again, "While I understand your frustration, Sue. It's impossible to change the past; instead we must look to the future and how things will need to change. First off, Harry—you'll be here for at least two, if not three days. We need to make sure your blood pressure and heart rate are stable with the new medications. Secondly, I've ordered a dietician consult. Your heart disease puts you at more risks than just another heart attack—diabetes, stroke, kidney disease—are just a few. Lastly, cardiac rehab. They'll start working with you here in the hospital and you'll continue to come to outpatient therapy for the next few weeks, perhaps longer."

"Wow."

Leah's simple word summed it up. This was going to change more than just her dad's life—it was going to change everyone's. It was the only way to keep him motivated. If they couldn't support him; how would he be able to make these drastic changes?

"It's quite a bit to take in, but we don't expect everything to happen overnight. That's why we employ a team approach and use the same education manual so everything you need to know or could have questions about is in one place. Do any of you have questions?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry replied, looking to Leah and Sue for confirmation.

As she watched the doctor walk out of the room, she couldn't decide whether she was grateful that she wasn't alone anymore. She had phased along with her brother. Her mom now knew the truth about the pack. And then her dad's health scare meant major changes for his lifestyle. Adjustments were going to be happening in the Clearwater house whether they were ready for them, or not.

FF_8756144_22 12/29/12 1:51PM


	23. Chapter 22: Chaos

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Happy New Year! My pre-readers haven't necessarily approved this chap yet, but I can't wait any longer! I'm impatient! :D**

* * *

Quil walked as quickly as he could outside and towards the thicker woods and brush behind the hospital. He didn't plan on phasing in for long, but he needed privacy to do it. All he wanted to know was how Seth was doing and if they had been successful in getting him to phase back.

He kicked the flip flops off his feet and then stripped his shorts and borrowed shirt off. Centering himself, he gathered just enough anger to transform into his wolf. The burning and pain that accompanied the change was similar to getting blood drawn at this point for him.

As he shook his chocolate fur out, he shuddered to think of how painful the first few times were. It felt like every bone in your body was breaking—your muscles stretched to the point where it felt like the tensile fibers were going to snap. And the heat—the inferno that burned your skin was like experiencing the seven circles of hell simultaneously.

The pack mind was in chaos—had been in chaos since days before Leah phased. He was sure Sam would love to lay the blame at Leah's door. Same as he loved laying some fucked up blame on Jared's door. He seriously doubted Leah and Jared having a relationship prevented Sam from imprinting on Leah.

_And why did it matter at this point?_ Sam was happy with Emily and her muffin-making ways. They were going to have a baby—well, someday he supposed, considering the baby they were having was no more. He doubted the loss would stop them from trying again.

_Sam, stay out of it. I did what needed to be done under the circumstances,_ Jared growled.

_I wish I had never made you beta—I can't decide whether it's the biggest mistake of my life or the second biggest._

_Fuck off. I didn't ask to be beta. Never wanted it. You could have chosen Paul for all I cared._

_I don't want it! _Paul replied, his wolfy head shaking. _Give it to Jake—shouldn't it be his responsibility? He's got the Black heritage._

Quil snorted in disgust. _Was this what the pack had come to? _A bunch of kids trying to dodge any responsibility—it sucked, it truly did, but what else could they do? It wasn't like one of their parents were going to phase and run the pack for them.

_Hey, guys_, he greeted. _How's Seth doing?_

_Not too bad, _Jake answered.

_He's taken to it pretty quick_, Embry added. _If __**some **__of us would stop arguing—I'd bet we'd have him phased back in a flash._

_Probably_, Quil answered. _Harry's doing good. I don't know what the doc said, but Sue said he'd be in the hospital for a few days._

_What happened?_ Seth asked anxiously.

Similar to Leah, his earlier rage had stopped him from being able to understand what was happening. The pack had refrained from telling him just in case things didn't turn out. It was a delicate balance between their tumultuous emotions when they first phased. Extremes of any kind weren't good.

_What do you remember from this morning?_ Jared asked.

They watched the events replay through Seth's mind. A red haze surrounding the events—though the play of them was disjointed, fragmented, nearly incoherent. His memories didn't include Harry's collapse. He was too focused on his anger and rage toward his dad, Jared, and later the pack who he perceived as Sam's _goons_.

The focus moved to Jared yanking him toward the door. The pain and heat of his imminent change caused the group to cringe. Each member currently phased remembering their own experience—the agony, fear, and disbelief.

Lastly, there was the confusion of the pack mind as they begun to phase in one-by-one. Voices crowding Seth's mind as Jared explained the situation and asked for calm. The worry he had that Seth's wolf would take over much like Leah's had just the day before.

The rest of Seth's memories were the arguing between the pack members and learning the truth about the legends. As Seth remembered these things, Quil couldn't help but share his recent thoughts on their lack of unity. The chaos and disjointed way the pack was functioning lately some which he felt had to do with Sam's leadership.

_You too, Quil?_ Sam asked in disbelief.

_I'm…_ he trailed off. _It's just really hard to know who to listen to when you two are arguing all the time. And it's not like we can say anything to the elders—what would we say? That you have some beef with Jared over Leah? That would go over real well with Harry._

_What about my sister? _Seth asked.

_Nothing, _Jared answered. _This isn't the time to be discussing it nor should we be talking about Leah behind her back. _ His last words punctuated with a growl which Quil knew was directed at him.

Embry was quick to realize the need to change the focus of their thoughts. _So, umm…Harry. Maybe it'd be best if Jared shared what happened and then we'll add to it as needed._

_Sure._

Seth's hackles rose as he realized they were keeping secrets from him. Secrets that involved his sister and he didn't care what she wanted—these _assholes_ weren't allowed anywhere near her, not if he could help it. He huffed and attempted to glare at Jared in wolf form, but human facial expressions didn't cross over into wolf form very well. The options limited, so he settled for a low growl instead.

_Why don't you enlighten me?_ Seth inquired sarcastically.

Jared rolled his eyes at the younger wolf, but complied. His memories were no were near as chaotic as Seth's and he was able to keep a tight lid on his feelings and thoughts while he pushed Seth to phase. The words that he said were replayed on mute as he recognized angering Seth again wouldn't be helpful at all in helping him to phase back.

Quil took over with the moment he ran into the Clearwater kitchen. The scene vividly repainted and unlike Jared, he had a much harder time keeping the tenor of his emotions from his recollection. His fear and anxiety caused Seth to cower down and whine softly.

He continued with his memories until he reached the point where Harry had been wheeled into the room at the hospital. Those final few moments tumbled forward too fast for him to stop them before Harry's comment to the room at large was revealed. Sam's voice through the pack mind jarred the group.

_Are you fucking serious? What the fuck do you think you were doing, Jared?_ he growled.

_I didn't do anything! If you'd been paying attention you'd have seen she didn't understand what happened yesterday! Jesus! She thought she hurt Bella seriously—add that to the fact she hurt Emily and turned into a giant wolf—who else was going to tell her it's okay? Get her to see it was an accident, fate, karma—whatever._

_Here we go again_. More than one pack member sighed as the two of them bickered back and forth.

For better or worse, Paul chose to add in his own commentary, _I thought this was figured out yesterday. For fuck's sake—Jared's scent was all over her. I think it's pretty obvious who she's choosing._

Murmurs of agreement accompanied his words, but one wolf in particular wasn't having any of this discussion. Seth's entire body shook and low growls burst from his throat as he stood up. Jake and Embry looked at each other and then back at Seth before taking a few steps backwards.

His body trembled and blurred before their eyes. Anger and rage filled the pack mind. The intensity of it was even foreign to their wolves. The wolves which understood and dealt with their animal instincts were suddenly unable to.

Quil couldn't take it and decided to phase back. As he was making his decision, he heard Paul echo the same thing. He focused his thoughts and felt the familiar burn and sting as his body pulled back into his human form.

Shaking his head to clear the lingering rage Seth had supplied to him through the pack mind, he slowly drew the clothes he had been wearing back on. The flip flops were slid on last and he began to walk back toward the hospital. Whatever was going to happen, he didn't want to witness it. He could only hope that Seth would show up soon.

FF_8756144_23 01/01/13 2:00AM


	24. Chapter 23: Bonds

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

None of them noticed Quil or Paul's departure. Embry and Jake were frozen—suspended and unable to use their instincts to either fight or flee. Sam and Jared were too focused on each other. Their mutual dislike and hatred which had been spawned from their feelings toward one girl, Leah Clearwater.

It was inevitable with Sam's return that they would have difficulty being friends. Even if Jared hadn't phased into a giant wolf and Sam hadn't imprinted on Emily. Leah was a girl whom they both fell in love with and neither was willing to admit that the feelings of the other were real.

To Jared, even knowing the truth of Sam's disappearance—he hated how Sam's return signaled the end of their blossoming relationship. The wounds which appeared on his soul as he slowly realized what was going to happen. That Leah had so easily walked away from what they had and the words they had spoken that fateful day could still cut those wounds open; leaving them festering and bleeding.

To Sam, it was the ultimate betrayal and even though his imprint on Emily was a betrayal of the worst sort. He didn't have a _choice_ but she did—she being Leah. She had chosen to forget him, gave up on him, and instead, loved another in his place. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of their love—Jared and hers.

It was so natural. A progression of two individuals who had found common ground in their grief and discovered a passion that rocked him to his core; his wolf may have chosen Emily, but it wasn't the same. As a man he loved Emily more and more with each passing day—though there were quiet moments when he was alone when he still wondered, _what if?_ _What if he had never left? What if Emily had never come to visit? What if Leah had waited for him?_

Paul stood in his human form, naked and watched the group warily. The air thick and clogged with emotions he didn't even want to begin to decipher. Jared and Sam faced each other off. Embry and Jake were still—like a pair of mismatched bookends. And Seth, he had seemed to grow over the last few moments. His fur standing on end, his eyes glittering with lupine rage, lips pulled back showing the sharpness of his teeth.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. Seth strode forward toward Jared and Sam, breaking their focus on one another. The two older wolves cowered, shrinking down in fear and attempting to make themselves submissive. Embry and Jake's wolf bodies lowered to the ground as they whined softly.

It was like watching a wolf pack in the wild. Seth's wolf embodied the traits one would expect from the alpha. Even in his human form, Paul found it difficult to resist the need to submit to Seth's power. He wished he had stayed phased in, but at the same time he was glad that he didn't.

Embry and Jake's whines became louder while Jared and Sam lowered to the forest floor onto their bellies. Their snouts buried into the ground as neither dared to look at Seth. Seth snarled at them, his snapping jaws coming within inches of the tender flesh of their exposed necks.

Paul had never seen anything like it—well, that wasn't exactly true. Yesterday, with Leah, he had seen something similar only she had done it in her human form. The wolf bonding the two halves perfectly together until they were a seamless unit; though she didn't seem aware of the wolf's actions—the wolf was easily able to communicate with them.

He quivered, closing his eyes as it seemed to be the only solution he could think of at the moment to keep from falling to the ground. Even with his eyes closed he could still sense and smell the emotions of the gathered pack members. Their distress, unease, and confusion.

Seth's snarls reached an extreme volume, cresting toward a violent outcome and Paul fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He fought against the drive to phase and accept Seth's commands as law. He crouched forward, fists clutching the debris covering the ground.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to block it out, but it was all in vain. His breath rasped in and out harshly from his lungs. His body contorting as the burn and stretch of an imminent phase flashed through him. His lips parted as he screamed silently—the sound quickly replaced by the anguished howls of his pack members.

Blackness surrounded him and just before he succumbed to it; he heard the pounding of paws venturing away from them. His body collapsed to the ground. It was undignified, clumsy, and completely unlike the normal smooth and subtle movements of the predator he was.

* * *

If what Paul experienced outside the pack mind was hell—what they experienced inside the pack mind was 100 times worse. They had never felt this degree of compulsion. Not even an Alpha order from Sam felt like this. And for Sam, who had never experienced the weight of an Alpha order—it was completely foreign to him.

_What the hell?_ Jake murmured as he looked from Embry to Seth and back again.

_I don't know_, Embry replied as he backed away from Seth; Jake copying his movements.

_Guys…_ Jake started but realized Jared and Sam were too locked into their endless battle. It wouldn't matter what they said or did—it wouldn't be enough to get them to see what was happening.

Too late Embry and Jake realized that Paul and Quil had already phased out. The phrase _lucky bastards_ came to mind before they were frozen in place. Seth's wolf form had grown in size and the power radiating from him had them both lowering their forms. A gesture of submission to his dominance over them; a dominance they hadn't recognized until now.

Seth's wolf eyed up its prey—Jared and Sam. Stalking toward them with purpose and salivating as they cowered down in fear. His wolf didn't care about the hierarchy of the pack, the rules or protocols. His wolf acknowledged the familial bond they shared with Leah and her wolf.

A bond which the other wolves needed to recognize and understand. His sister wasn't some object to be fought over. She had the right and ability to choose and no one was going to take that from her. _Not even him—he would defend whatever she decided but first he needed to lay down the rules._

_None of you_, Seth began. His lips pulled back, saliva dripping from his sharp, white canines. _Are to think of my sister in any shape or form. She doesn't __**belong**__ to any of you. She's __**not**__ some chew toy for you to fight over._

Jared buried his snout further into the ground and he couldn't help the memories that slipped. A mash-up of him and Leah, Leah and him intermixed with the odd recollections of Bella and the moment of his imprint on her. The pull he felt which was so different from the others.

The entire imprint was oddly dissimilar in a way he couldn't put into words. He hadn't wanted it and half the time his wolf didn't want it either. But the more he was exposed to her—the wolf stopped arguing and complacently accepted their fate. It angered him how easily the wolf was able to forget Leah. Even now, even after the few shared moments they had stolen in the last 24 hours—the wolf was willing to bow down to Seth's commands.

_Because Seth was right—she didn't belong to him. _Fate had already decided that when Bella was put in front of him. Even worse was realizing that he wasn't sure he would be able to fight the imprint at all. The others had already provided the example for him and Bella to follow.

_Imprint._ The new word rattled around in Seth's mind. Unfamiliar and foreign to him—to his wolf; though it wasn't long before the others provided the definition.

The greatest downfall of the pack mind—its ability to force their thoughts in a direction they didn't want to go to. While Jared looked at Bella and their imprint with a dark stain of horror, disbelief, and disgust; it was completely different for the others. Jake and Angela, Embry and Rachel, even Sam and Emily—it was as though their imprints were the sun and they were merely a planet which revolved around them. Their imprints inspired them to be better men.

_NO!_ Seth raged at them. His snapping jaws drew ever closer to Jared and Sam. _**Stay away from her! **__Worry about your imprints_, he snarled the word in loathing, _leave my sister alone. You __**will not**__ think, speak, or go near her, ever again!_

Jared chanced a glance towards Seth, trying to find the boy that lingered somewhere within the giant wolf. The black eyes that met his held nothing of the boy that he had forced to phase a short time again; while not completely soulless, there wasn't a single lingering human emotion that he could see.

The howl that he let loose was the only way for him to express the feeling of his soul tearing itself apart. Broken and bleeding on the ground for them all to see. The animal that was Seth didn't care or didn't understand—Jared wasn't sure which one it was.

The pack, except for Seth, echoed Jared's pained howl as the intensity of his angst was pushed forward into their collective minds. The pounding of Seth's paws as he ran back to his house was nearly drowned out by their howls. Someone needed to figure out exactly the Clearwater legacy was and how it was going to influence the pack and its future.

* * *

Jake and Sam phased back first, Embry falling closely behind. Jake ran over to Jared, quietly coaxing him to phase back. Paul meanwhile was finally coming to after fainting. If the situation hadn't been so intense—they would have savored it and teased him, but at the moment there was nothing funny about it.

With Embry's assistance, Paul pulled his body from the undignified heap he had fallen down into. His head pounded and he brushed his fingers through his hair. Raising his head further upward, he caught his first sight of Jared since the entire showdown between Seth and the pack.

Jared's howl had turned into soft whimpers. His body still trapped in the form of his wolf as he twisted and contorted, trying to escape the agony piercing his body. Jake words to him were soft and urgent as he pleaded with him to phase back, telling him if he did that the pain would be less. Whether it was true or not, remained to be seen.

Their nakedness wasn't something that had bothered them in the past, but suddenly they all became cognizant of it. Whether it was from the confrontation with Seth or Leah phasing only yesterday; it was uncomfortable and too difficult to concentrate. Paul pulled on his shorts as Embry and Sam did the same. Jake pausing for just a moment to do the same before turning back to Jared. They stood there in awkward silence, watching and waiting for Jared to change back.

The moments ticked by infinitely slow. Measured and chaotic at the same time; until Jared's body slid into its human form. Tear tracks running down his face, his eyes red-rimmed and swollen; his pain still present and palpable despite the fact they were all in their human forms.

"What was that…?" Paul asked, failing to put into words what he had felt and witnessed.

"I don't know," Jake answered softly with a shake of his head. "Seth…I've never…"

"None of us have ever felt that before," Embry finished for him. "It was like an Alpha order, only different…"

"What did he say," Paul asked.

"He was angry—furious about Le—" Sam's words cut off abruptly.

"Leah," Paul supplied.

Embry, Jake, and Sam nodded in unison. Each trying to form the words to elucidate what had occurred but their jaws were locked shut. Their minds and thoughts unable to hold onto a single thought of Leah before it was expelled. A different technique was needed.

"You can," Jake murmured, waving his arm in the air.

"Yeah? You can't," Paul countered back.

A shake of Jake's head confirming Paul's question. "So," Paul continued, "None of you can speak her name—I'm assuming there's more."

"No thinking or seeing," Embry supplied before Seth's order snapped his mouth shut.

"Okay, but I can. So, what are we to do with that?"

"Old Quil—bring him, pick up Seth, and then go to the hospital," Jake answered.

"This is your plan?"

Jake nodded, "Old Quil is the only one who might be able to help."

"His wolf…like…Le—" Jared whispered softly.

With those words, Paul dropped his shorts and attached them to his ankle. Phasing he ran toward Old Quil's house and prayed the old man was at home and would be able to help them. Between what he had witnessed and what the pack had been able to share with him—it seemed Seth had put an order on them that was unbreakable. He had only been spared by being in his human form and he assumed it would be the same for Quil. If Old Quil wasn't able to help; it was official they were screwed.

FF_8756144_24 01/01/13 7:51PM


	25. Chapter 24: Amnesia

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry about the delay, lots of RL issues and I was sick last week too. Anyway, if you're a member of JBNP don't forget to check out our group: Diamond in the Rough. It's a group dedicated to Leah Clearwater and is currently going to have a month of activities.**

* * *

Paul ran as quickly as he could to Old Quil's house. Overnight there had been a slight rain, leaving the ground soft and muddy—not that it was truly any different than any other day. As he reached Old Quil's backyard, he spied a hose lying on the ground outside near the porch which butted up to the forest.

He hoped that despite it being late fall, early winter that it had been forgotten in the midst of all the recent phasing. Phasing back, he unhooked his shorts from his leg and threw them on the porch. He was in luck—the water had been left on though it was ice cold. It did the job of removing the vast portion of dirt from him.

His shorts were pulled on and he banged on the back door of the house. His hand grasped the knob on the chance that it wasn't locked; the knob turning easily and he pushed the door open, calling Old Quil's name.

"Quil, it's Paul."

He hadn't been in Old Quil's house more than a handful of times. The porch led into the laundry of the house. A washer and dryer pair that was likely older than Paul sat in the room and windows adorned three of the four sides. Faded and yellowing lace curtains graced the windows.

He walked through the door that led into the main part of the house and realized that he was near Old Quil's bedroom. Soft snores echoed against the walls. He continued to call Old Quil's name while making what he hoped was enough noise to wake the older man up, but not scare him to death.

As he rounded the corner to the doorway to the bedroom that he had heard the snores coming from; he failed to notice they were now absent, but he didn't pause to wonder why. As Old Quil charged toward him with an aluminum baseball bat, he realized he should have been paying closer attention.

"What the fuck," he swore as Old Quil's swing made contact with his arm.

Old Quil had the audacity to huff as though he was the injured party. "Well, what do you expect to happen? Sneaking into an old man's house like that," he finished with a raised eyebrow.

Paul rubbed his arm while growling in response, "Your door was unlocked and I was calling your name the entire time. Not my fault that you're half senile. Either way we don't have time to discuss things. Does Quil keep any clothes here?"

"Yes, in the bedroom across the hall. Why?"

Paul turned and strode into the small guest room and rifled through the drawers. If there was one good thing about phasing, it was the fact that all the boys were nearly the same size. Considering how often they shredded their outfits, some of them would have been reduced to wearing breechclouts and that wouldn't bode well for keeping their presence a secret.

He found a dark blue tee-shirt and pair of blue jeans. Unabashedly, he pulled off his soiled shorts and put on the new clothes. He spied a pair of tennis shoes in the corner and slipped them on his feet. The entire time he was aware of Old Quil as he waited for Paul to answer his earlier question.

"What's going on," Old Quil repeated.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "You don't want to know."

"You're the one who came here, so I think I need some answers."

"Fine. Whatever. This is by far the shittiest day ever. Is there gas in your old car?"

As he turned back to look at the older man, he saw the look of annoyance on Old Quil's face. The terse nod he was given had him assuming, at least, the car was able to be driven somewhere.

"Good. Seth phased. Harry had a heart attack. I need to bring you and Seth to the hospital."

"Seth phased? And Harry? When did all this happen? Why hasn't Sue called me?"

"There really wasn't much time. Between Seth on the verge of phasing in the Clearwater kitchen, Harry collapsing, and Leah and Quil bringing him back from the dead—it's been a busy morning."

For a long moment, Old Quil stood there silently and stared at Paul; a look of disbelief and shock on his face. Just as Paul was ready to growl at the older man that they needed to get going, Old Quil turned and went into his room. When he returned to the guest room, he had a small satchel covered with tribal designs in classic Quileute colors—red, black, and white.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

The two of them walked down the hallway to the main area of the house. Paul spied the keys to Old Quil's pride and joy, a brown Ford Fairmont circa 1978. Old Quil had bought it brand-new from the dealership in Port Angeles. And despite what some people thought about Fords—fix or repair daily—somehow this car had managed to keep on running.

"You best be careful driving my baby here, Paul. She requires a gentle touch. I don't even let my grandson drive her."

Paul snorted, "Your grandson chases his tail for fun and has the attention span of a 2-year old on his good days."

"Humph."

Starting the car, they began the short trip to the Clearwater's house. Paul filled Old Quil in as best as he could with the events of the morning; including Seth's apparent Alpha order.

"I was hoping Seth wouldn't phase until I had a chance to talk to Leah," he remarked.

"Why's that?"

"After witnessing what happened yesterday, I knew it wouldn't be good if things didn't get straightened out. Between Sam and Jared, well, I knew they would end up getting into it. Plus, we still haven't figured out the mystery of the imprint on Bella."

"Huh, you knew…" he paused to look over at Old Quil. "About Sam and Jared."

"Nearly from the start; no one else was paying attention, but that is hardly pertinent now. Sooner or later, things were going to come to a head. It just would be better if it happened before Seth phased."

As they pulled into the driveway, Paul spared another glance at Old Quil. "So, look—I don't know what he's going to be like. He's not happy with any of us in the pack."

"He wouldn't be. Did Leah phase at all today?"

"No, she didn't. Why?"

"I just wondered how much she remembered of yesterday."

"Not much, at least that's what Jared said. Are you thinking Seth will be the same?"

Old Quil shrugged before getting out of the car. Paul watched him walk closer to the house; torn between hoping for the best and the need to protect Old Quil. In the end, he hopped out of the car and within a few steps he caught up to him. Old Quil chuckled softly at Paul's antics.

"You won't be laughing when I save you from being wolf chow, old man."

* * *

The scene they found when Seth answered the door was eerie. The height and mass Seth had gained in wolf form had seemed to cross over to his human one as well. He easily stood at 6'4" and that only would have him towering over the pack. His muscles were just as bulky as Quil's and if Paul had to wager on it; he figured Seth would max the scales out at around 220 pounds.

Even more surprising was his demeanor. Not even thirty minutes ago he had been ready to tear people apart, but he answered the door as though nothing was wrong. He was freshly showered, wearing a clean tee-shirt and jeans. A half-eaten plate of food sat on the table.

"Good morning, Seth," Old Quil greeted evenly; his surprise hidden by a bland expression and nonchalant tone.

"What's up?"

"Would it be alright if we came in for a few minutes?"

Seth's gaze flicked from Old Quil to Paul. A scowl forming as he pursed his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straighter; the pose effectively showing his dominance over Paul.

"I don't think so. You can say what you need and then go. If you're looking for my dad, he's not home."

"Quil," Paul whispered, knowing that Seth could hear, but he wasn't sure he could resist another order from Seth.

"Seth, I understand your reluctance, but I need you to come with me," Old Quil started. Seth's brow furrowed in confusion and then raised in amusement as he chuckled.

"You know what—I'm gonna wait in the car," Paul informed them at the same time he turned on his heel and headed away from the house.

"Coward," Seth breathed softly. A dark chuckle filled the air as Paul jerked his head at Seth's softly worded insult. He clenched his teeth and fists, his body stiff as he made his way back to the car. Opening the door, he forced his body in it and closed the door behind him. He quickly found a rock radio station which he turned up just loud enough to drown out any further insults from Seth.

Ten minutes later, a scowling Seth was crammed into the back seat with Old Quil sitting shotgun. The station Paul had been listening to was changed to a polka in spite of the majority of the occupants' disapproval.

It was official—this was hell. Paul was sure of it. The sooner they figured out this mess, the better. Otherwise he was going to beg Seth to Alpha order him, too.

* * *

Leah and Quil sensed their arrival. Leah, at first, hadn't been sure what she was feeling, but Quil filled her in. They ended up meeting the three of them in the parking lot. Leah was glad that they did.

She wasn't prepared for the stranger who stood in front of her. He had grown half a foot and gained at least 30 pounds since she saw him last; if she didn't know better it would be easy to think that they had been separated for years.

Even more surprising was the fact Paul was there. Out of all the wolves, she didn't seem him being one to be eager to _wolf-sit_ Seth. She had hoped it would be Jared who would have brought him; though who knows what he had to say to get Seth to phase. She winced, remembering the things he had said to her.

"Hey, grandpa, how about I take you in to see Harry," Quil inquired as he sent a meaningful look to Leah.

"No, I want to see dad, first," Seth ground out. His figure blurred slightly and Leah laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Seth, you will soon. Old Quil likely has a ritual to perform. In fact, we shouldn't wait too much longer—it's been a while since everything happened. You know how important the traditions are to mom and dad."

"Fine," he pouted. His facial expression was so reminiscent of the Seth she remembered that she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. By the time we're done; Old Quil will be done, right?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm changing canon. It seems unreal that people wouldn't question these boys shooting up past 6 ft and it only being select members of the tribe. Especially, 6' 7". That's really, really tall. That being said, even 6' 4" is tall, but I think it makes more sense in what will be happening in this story. According to wikipedia the average height of American male (all races) is 5' 10" so I think these boys being over 6' is extreme enough. :D **

FF_8756144_25 01/08/13 3:27PM


	26. Chapter 25: Apologies

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

It wasn't until Old Quil was done with his ritual that Leah was able to get a moment to ask Paul exactly what happened. The two Quil's volunteered to watch over Seth. She was grateful that they had because she didn't care to watch how her parents dealt with the fact their son had become a man in only a few hours.

"What the fuck happened this morning? He's…" she struggled to find the words.

"I know," Paul agreed, shaking his head.

"I assume he had to be pushed?"

"Yes, Jared got him to phase and then called us. Seth was pissed, irate—ready to dismember him. But he's always idolized Black, so that worked in our favor. We told him about the legends and then were working on a few things with him. We knew he needed to phase back, but you still have to run off some of the built up anger you have from the first phase."

She nodded before asking, "Why hasn't he said anything about it?"

"I don't think he remembers. I don't know that there are words to describe the things that happened today."

"What?! It wasn't like _yesterday_," she asked, emphasizing the unspoken meaning of that single word.

"Kinda. They got into it. Same shit, new day—I guess." At her confused look, he clarified, "Jared and Sam."

"So when _he_ said—you all know…"

Paul had the decency to blush. His attempt at an apology was weak, but better than nothing, "I'm sorry. It's just," his hands brushed through his hair. "Well, when you're ordered; it's impossible."

He met her eyes while he finished, "Not that it helps, but it was early in the pack. Just the three of us; the others only know because of a slipped memory or two—not the whole story."

She nodded stiffly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger, replying, "I doubt it was that hard for them to put together. It's bad enough that I have to know and deal with this shit, but now Seth does too."

"Like I said yesterday—it's pretty obvious you've made a choice. Though where Bella fits into all this I'm not sure," he frowned. "I will admit if anyone could resist the temptation of an imprint it would be him. There are days he does really well, you know, doesn't think of her or feel the pull. It's mostly after seeing her that it causes him to feel it...huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I mean it might be nothing. How much do you understand about imprinting?"

"I don't know. Soul mate, your other half; some crazy rainbows and unicorn-shit."

He laughed at her summation. "Okay, so the thing is with imprinting—it's a constant pull. In the beginning it's impossible to resist. You need to be around them. If the relationship progresses, then the pull is still there, but it's less. Manageable. Does that make sense?"

"I guess, but what does that have to do with Jared?"

"It's not that way for them. He can go days, probably weeks—though she'd never stay away that long—without seeing her. It's like she's imprinted on him, instead of him on her. The imprinter is what the imprintee needs which when faced with eternal love and devotion—and well, our hot bodies too," he joked before continuing. "It's inevitable that the relationship would develop into a romantic one."

She poked a finger into his chest, a frown appearing, "Fine, but this doesn't have to anything to do with what happened with Seth today. So, are you going to finish your other tale?"

"Yeah, anyway, their conversation got heated. Quil phased out and so did I. I can't really speak to what was said, because none of the guys could talk about it. But basically your brother went all alpha male on them and no one but Quil and I are able to think, speak, or go near you."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, remember how Jared told you how hard Alpha orders are to resist? Seems your brother was able to bind the other four pretty tight with an order. As it looks now, he doesn't remember doing it so until he does we're stuck abiding by it."

"Jared…"

His answer wasn't the one she wanted. She looked as stricken as she had in Jared's memories. The day Jared had relived more than once—the day on First Beach. He and Jared had been friends of a sort, so the times they were assigned to patrol together, Paul didn't say anything if Jared was focused on his memories of Leah. There were times those memories seemed to be the only thing that kept Jared sane.

At the same time he became concerned that she was going to cry, a fire flashed in her eyes and he cowered instinctively. "If that little shit thinks he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming. I don't care how much _bigger_ he is than me—I'm still his older and much wiser sister!"

He watched as she stormed off, not envying Seth at all. He wondered if there was some way that he could tell Jared that Leah wasn't going to take things lying down. Though at the moment there wasn't a plan coming to mind and he hated to cause Jared more pain.

* * *

It didn't matter how Old Quil had tried to prepare them. When Seth walked in the room, Sue found herself suddenly distracted by the view of the parking lot the room's single window afforded her. Harry was handling it much better, but she supposed he had seen the changes in the others before. Perhaps not as drastic, but changes none the less.

When she felt like she could face reality, she turned. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her breath whooshed out as she was embraced by the large, warm person who was her son.

"Mom, I thought you were mad at me."

He couldn't even get close to resting his head on her shoulder, not like he had been able to do only days ago. Memories flashed through her head. The day he was born when she and Harry had counted ten tiny toes and fingers; his first hesitant steps, first words. His first day of school; each and every memory made her wonder if she had lost her son forever.

"I'm not mad, honey," she confessed. "I'm just overwhelmed."

The two Quil's had explained the situation. Even if Seth didn't remember phasing, his senses would still be acute and he would be able to tell the truth from a lie. Until Old Quil had an opportunity to talk with both their children—it had been decided it was for the best not to push any boundaries with Seth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Why didn't you wake me up," he asked confusedly.

"Aww, honey, everything was happening so fast. I barely remember the order of things this morning. Now, give me a kiss and visit with your dad for a bit. He's going to need his rest, so I think it's best if I'm the only one who stays the night."

"Okay, mom."

* * *

Leah had been in the midst of storming to her dad's room when she thought better of the idea. The last thing she wanted to do was set her brother off. Knowing her luck, he would turn into a giant wolf and then the secret they had kept for centuries would be out. Instead, she paused by the information desk and asked for the room number of her cousin.

The volunteer pointed down the hallway to the pair of elevators which would take her to the second floor. She wasn't sure this was a good idea either, but sooner or later she would have to face her cousin. It would probably be better to do it on her terms and before they had some awkward run-in at a pack function.

She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. The moment the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent; her stomach began its descent. It had dropped from the middle of her torso and felt like it was going to fall out and land at her feet.

When the doors opened, she almost chickened-out, but shook herself. _I'm stronger than this_, she told herself. She got out of the elevator and followed the signs to room 202. Knocking softly, she waited until she heard Emily's voice bidding entry.

She was somewhat prepared for what she saw. Jared had explained the extent of Emily's injuries when he had showed up in Leah's bedroom in the middle of the night. White bandages covered the right side of Emily's face and Leah suspected there were some hidden by the hospital gown.

"Hey, umm…Emily. I just wanted…to stop by and see how you were doing," she offered nervously. After taking a quick gulp of air she continued, "If you want me to leave…" pausing she bit her lip, "I can. It's just…well, my dad's here and Seth…well, I'm trying to give them…I don't know…time or something. Crap this is coming out all wrong," she frowned. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Surprisingly Emily laughed slightly before groaning in discomfort. "Leah, it's fine. Maybe we should talk while we've got the chance? Otherwise, we'll end up having an audience."

"That's what I was thinking too," she agreed with a small smile toward her cousin.

Their conversation was long overdue. It seemed whatever Leah had been trying to avoid wasn't going to go away, so it was better to get it out there. The tragedy of yesterday was a wake-up call.

Moving closer to Emily, she grabbed the metal folding chair and pulled it close to the bed. Purposely, she sat on Emily's left side, knowing that this wouldn't make it as hard for Emily to see her. She didn't think Emily's vision was affected, but the bandage on her face covered her right eye completely.

"I know it seems like so little, but I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that was going to happen—I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late."

"I shouldn't have kept pushing you. I was so excited and I thought that maybe Harry and Sue would start talking to me again. It was silly to think that way. I never should have told you what I knew either. It wasn't any of my business—it's just hard because I don't know if Sam and I would be together if it wasn't for the imprint. He was yours first, but I love him so much, Leah. I can't imagine living without him."

Her cousin's words were reminiscent of her thoughts about Jared. Things didn't happen randomly; usually they had a reason. If Sam hadn't disappeared, Leah would never have looked twice at Jared and sure, she was happy with Sam, but was it enough for them to last forever? That she wasn't as sure of. Maybe it was time for a confession of her own.

"Do you want to know why I was so mad? Why I told the two of you that I didn't want any contact?"

She waited for Emily's nod before continuing, "When Sam disappeared, I was so lost—I felt so alone. I know I had my parents, my brother, and everyone who helped search for him, but it wasn't enough—or it wasn't what I needed, I don't know. All I know is that once they stopped the search was that I had to make a decision—the hardest one I've ever made in my life. You weren't there, Emily but the facts they spoke so loudly—screaming in my face and telling me that he was never coming back."

"What was I supposed to do? I'd tried. I'd waited, hoped, prayed—done everything I could think of to turn the reality of the situation into what I wanted it to be. The day I had made my decision, the day I decided that I couldn't ignore the facts any longer—I went to First Beach to say goodbye. There was nothing physical to say goodbye to, but it seemed fitting to do it there. I sat there remembering everything I could about Sam; I even imagined what our future together would be like because it was the only way I would be able to say goodbye completely. I was closing the door on over two of the best years of my life and letting go of the pain from the last two weeks."

"Leah…I'm sorry," Emily whispered softly, stretching her hand across the bed toward Leah.

Leah reached forward and laid her hand on the bed next to her cousin's, accepting the comfort Emily was trying to give. Taking in a shuddering breath and blinking back tears she continued, "I didn't know Jared was there and had seen me. Not until he sat near me and held me while I cried. While I mourned for everything that was—that could've been. I needed someone to listen; my parents they tried, but it didn't feel like they understood. Seth—he was too young and I didn't want to burden him. I've never had a ton of girlfriends. Sam and I had been together for so long, that I guess I let those friendships go to the wayside. But Jared—he offered comfort and distraction by being someone who would just listen."

Emily squeezed Leah's hand and Leah looked up and met her gaze. "I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't think it was possible to feel that way about anyone nor that quickly. Two weeks was all it took. We didn't say anything because it wasn't the right time. I loved Sam, I did, but it was different—it would be an insult to his memory for both of us to flaunt our relationship like that."

"But Sam came back," Emily clarified.

"He did, but he didn't. If that makes any sense?"

Emily nodded, "I didn't know him well before, but I've seen how they change afterwards—their personalities and mannerisms—just enough that you know something happened, but not so much that you can pinpoint what it is. Like they've lost their innocence," she finished with a frown.

"Something like that," Leah agreed. "So, Sam was back from the dead with more secrets than even I could imagine. Things happened so quickly. I went from him being dead and saying goodbye, to falling in love with Jared, to Sam's resurrection and his proposal. Not even knowing why he was so haunted—I couldn't abandon him. I wasn't expecting his proposal, but what else could I say but 'yes.' Anything else would've broken him completely. So, I chose to break Jared instead."

"And when Sam imprinted on me…"

"I was mad because I needed a friend, a confidant—I needed to have someone I could share my deepest secret with. It wasn't because the two of you fell in love. I was mad at myself for not saying 'no' to Sam; for hurting Jared. I couldn't take back the words that I said and soon it didn't matter…"

"Because he phased and you weren't allowed to know the secret, so any choice you had was taken away."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I really am."

"Me, too. I never stopped to think about what you went through while Sam was gone and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I wasn't your friend when you needed me. Maybe we can start over?"

"It will probably never be the same as it was."

"No, it won't," Emily seconded with a shake of her head. "But maybe it can be better."

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I promise pinky swears that next chapter will be Old Quil and the Clearwater siblings figuring out a few things as far as their destiny, their roles in the pack, and also getting some clues into the oddness of Jared's imprint. The light is at the end of the tunnel - I can see it.**

****FF_8756144_26 01/09/13 9:48PM


	27. Chapter 26: Presence

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. If you know me (or have read my stories before) you know that when it gets toward the end I go through the 5 Stages of Grief. My goal is to finish this up this weekend because as several friends have told me - I do have a gazillion other WIPs to finish. :D**

* * *

Leah felt a little better after her heart-to-heart with Emily. She liked to think that Emily felt better too. While forgetting would be an impossible task; forgiving wasn't.

Growing up, her family hadn't been overly religious. It was more a blending of Christian values and the old ways. The _spirits_ would provide—_they_ had the answers and questioning _them_ was considered to be taboo. _How could mere mortals understand the inner workings of how the divine ruled?_

Forgiveness, she was sure was somewhere in the stories of their ancestors, but it was the Christian teachings which she remembered. They had sporadically attended church as her mom's job meant weekends were often spent working, catching up household chores, or spending time with extended family.

Either way, she had done it—it being forgiving Emily, but Seth—he was another matter entirely. As if there wasn't enough going on right now and then he had to, _how did Paul describe it_, go_ Alpha male_ on the pack. She wasn't completely sure, but it made sense that they didn't just turn into giant wolves and track and kill vampires without any type of training. _How where they going to learn how to do that if half the pack couldn't be around her?_

Approaching the door to her father's room, she sighed. She knew Old Quil wanted to talk to her—them about something to do with Sopiya. She hadn't much time to think about it, but she could remember bits and pieces of stories her grandparents had told her and Seth before their deaths.

She knocked gently, swinging the door open at the same time. The atmosphere wasn't what she was expecting. Seeing the occupants laughing and smiling seemed abnormal considering all the things that occurred in the past 24 hours. _It was official—this was The Twilight Zone, La Push style._

Sue was the first to acknowledge her presence, embracing Leah in a tight hug. "Leah…"

She could smell the salty tang of her mom's tears before feeling them on her cheek. It was so hard to find the right words to say because it didn't matter how low she whispered them—Seth would hear. This wasn't the time or place to set him off.

So, she returned the hug with equal fervor and softly whispered, "I know." Her two words summing it all up—how close they had been to losing Harry, the changes in Seth, and ultimately the realization that nothing would ever be the same. It was like when Pandora opened the box—you couldn't forget the things that happened. She let her mom cry, patting her back soothingly. When her mom's tears turned to sniffles, she released her and looked around the room her gaze stopping on her brother.

Seth was frowning and without meaning to she glared at him. It wasn't his fault, but at the moment he became the focus of her ire.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It must be something."

"Let it go, Seth. How I look at people doesn't mean anything, okay?"

"Whatever you started it," he replied peevishly.

She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the subject. She walked over to her dad, leaning down she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Her words softly uttered, "We'll come back tomorrow and check on you. I love you, dad."

"Alright, honey," he replied, hugging her a bit tighter to him. "You'll be careful?"

Pulling away she snorted at his question, "You shouldn't be worried about me."

Old Quil chortled at her veiled threat toward her brother while Harry choked on his laughter. "I guess not. Do try and remember that he's young."

"I'll try," she promised, grinning wickedly. "Mom, you okay without having a vehicle here tonight?"

"That's fine. When you come and visit tomorrow maybe one of the boys could bring my car here?"

"Sure," she answered, giving her mom a quick hug before turning to her brother. "Let's go, Seth."

"Who made you the boss of me," he grumbled.

"I've always been the boss of you."

"Well, I'm not going. I just got here."

She was half expecting foot stomping to accompany his tantrum. Crossing her arms she growled slightly, her voice firm, "Yes, you are."

"No," he told her, copying her stance.

"This isn't about what you want. This is about what is best for dad—and at this moment it's rest. While I'd love to argue with you about this—I'm not going to. You weren't the one who got to feel dad's ribs breaking or watch them jolt electricity through him to restart his heart."

"It's not my fault! You could've woken me up!"

Sue rushed over to Seth's side. "No one said it was your fault, honey. It's been a long day for all of us. Just listen to your sister, please."

His tremors subsiding as he released his clenched fists. An unknown instinct urged him to stay calm—to be protective of the people in the room. He turned toward his mom, noticing for the first time that day how much smaller she was next to him.

It didn't matter though, he turned those big brown puppy dog eyes on her; his lower lip thrust forward in a pout and used his best pleading voice, "Mom…just for a little longer."

"No, Seth. In this instance, your sister's right. Your dad needs his rest. Tomorrow's soon enough to visit him."

He turned and glared at his older sister who stuck her tongue out at him. "Told you so," she mouthed at him.

Within minutes goodbyes were said and the four of them were walking out the door. Paul was waiting for them in the lobby, jingling the car keys in front of Quil's face. Quil stopped and gazed at his grandfather; hurt evident on his face.

"Grandpa—you let him drive? You never let me drive," he whined.

"Course he did, Quil. He knows I got the skills to treat that beast like a princess," Paul remarked, smirking.

Old Quil chuckled at the boys antics. "How about this…whoever's first to the car can drive home."

He had barely finished his sentence before the two boys were out the door; racing each other to the car. Nearly too late Leah remembered that Quil had the keys to her car and her and Seth would be walking home if she didn't get them back from him. So she tore off after them, leaving Seth and Old Quil alone.

Seth slowed his pace down to match the older man's. A thick silence crept between them and he got the feeling that Old Quil had something to say, but wasn't sure how to. The feel of Old Quil's cool hand on his arm had him stopping and he stared down at the wrinkled, thin flesh. Either his skin was incredibly hot or Old Quil's was ice cold. He wasn't sure which it was but either one was abnormal.

Old Quil swallowed once; suddenly nervous and unsure of whether this was the right thing to do. Craning his neck he gazed up and met Seth's eyes; noticing the lingering questions that remained there. The next words he spoke were low and in the language of their ancestors—Quileute. A language that had been nearly forgotten by the tribe as it was spoken so infrequently.

"_The wolf which lingers inside this boy—who are you?"_

"_I am nothing more than a man. A man who realized his mistakes too late_," Seth replied back in perfect Quileute; though the accent and tenor wasn't his.

"_You must give him back his memories of all that has occurred—else __**she**__ will do it for you. It cannot be safe for the pack to be disjointed like they are. He did not know what he did."_

"_No—but it matters not. I was not the one to make the order, he was. Only he can reverse it. And while __**we**__ may help them to accept their wolves—it is their own nature which allows them to keep hidden things which they are not ready for."_

"_What of the imprint? The one on the hokwat?"_

"_I know nothing of that." _

All too soon their conversation was interrupted by Leah's voice, "What are you two doing?"

Old Quil jumped guiltily away from Seth while Seth shook his head in confusion. His eyes nearly black when he turned and looked at her; the darkness fading from them and returning to their normal coffee color.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she answered. "Quil, we'll come over later to talk to you." In the next moment, she grabbed her brother's arm and started tugging him toward the car.

"Let's go, Seth."

FF_8756144_27 01/19/13 1:39AM


	28. Chapter 27: Confusion

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Seth allowed his sister to drag him toward the car for only a few more steps before wrenching his arm free. "What's your problem, Leah? And don't give me the same BS you tried to say earlier—I don't know what I did to piss you off."

"You'll find out soon enough," she answered softly, gritting her teeth.

"See," he exclaimed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to talk about it now. We can talk when we get home."

"Why does it matter where we are? Either way you're pissed at me."

"Less witnesses," she replied curtly.

"Whatever, Leah. It must be that time of the month for you to be such a bitch."

She reached out and smacked his chest, pushing him into her car. A small thud accompanied his body making contact with it. There was no way her car would escape without a dent or two.

"Leave it alone, Seth," she blustered. Her frustration increased when she realized how much he had grown; tilting her head back she met his gaze. His eyes were surprisingly wide as though he was shocked by her strength or audacity—she wasn't sure which it was. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

Her eyes glimmered as she finally figured out a way to get him to leave her alone until they got home. It was the one thing that would make him feel guilty and maybe that would keep his mouth shut.

"Remember when Grandma Clearwater died?"

"Barely. I was three. What's your point?"

"My point is—remember the last Christmas gift I got from her?"

"I don't know…a doll…wait it was a Barbie. So?"

"Yeah, it was a Barbie, but not just any Barbie. It was a Barbie that was like me. Not some blue-eyed, blonde haired one. It was one with the same color skin as me with dark hair and eyes. To top it off she was wearing traditional dress. I was so eager to show her off to _Bella_ that summer. Especially after she bragged about how Charlie had searched all over Washington to find one that looked like her."

"I still don't get why this is important. You got a point somewhere?"

"What happened to it, Seth?"

"I don't know," he answered, his voice defensive. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"You."

"Me?! I was three—how is anything that happened to it my fault?"

She snorted, "That's what mom and dad said too. Tried to say it was all my fault because if it was special I shouldn't have had it out. It was in _my room_! First you chewed on her feet and hands! Then you moved onto her head which you pulled off so many times that dad had to glue it in place. Half her hair was missing!"

"It was a doll! Just a silly doll!"

"Not to me—it was the last thing memory I have of Grandma Clearwater. It was the first thing I ever had that made me think that someone like me was pretty and special," she whispered. "You don't what it's like to be a girl. To grow up and there isn't a single toy like you. You didn't have to play with Bella like Rachel, Becca, and I did. And maybe she didn't mean it, but every summer Charlie bought her some new doll or toy. Each one reminded him of her and he told her that constantly and we had to hear about it. I just wanted one thing."

"What does this have to do with your mood today?"

"It just does. Okay. I can't explain it right now. Things are shitty enough as it is and…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "Can we just get home and we'll talk about it then? I'm sorry…I'm just angry and frustrated—confused…I don't know…"

"Fine."

She backed away from him and he walked to the passenger side of the car and got in while she followed his lead and got into the driver's seat. After making a few adjustments to the mirrors and seat, she started the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot they headed back to La Push.

* * *

Seth couldn't believe his sister was really upset over some doll he had destroyed eleven or so years ago. But somewhere in her rant there was a clue to her current mood. He racked his brain and the only thing he could think was somehow he had taken something from her. Something that was special to her, but what it was he wasn't sure.

For whatever reason, it seemed the harder he tried to remember, the more frustrated he got. He could tell there was time missing—that his memories were incomplete. He could clearly remember being at Collin's for much of the day yesterday.

He remembered getting home last night. The mood in the house was strange. Leah had already been in bed and his mom looked as though she had stared death in the face. And perhaps she had. After all, Emily had been attacked by an animal near their house.

Which was strange because prior to hearing all the commotion, Leah had been home; they had been watching TV when she had abruptly gotten up and left the room. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but why had she gotten up? And furthermore, where had she gone?

He glanced over at her and noticed details he didn't think he would normally see. The tightness in her jaw, the crinkling of her forehead, the bags and purplish discoloration underneath her eyes; she looked like hell. He turned away when he noticed her clenching her jaw tighter.

Furtively, he continued his assessment. Her fingernails were jagged and rough, dirt underneath the nails. Her arms had several red scratches that appeared to be new, yet old—as though they had healed overnight. Lastly, he noticed the faintest hint of bruising very low on her neck—nearly on her collarbone.

He may be only fourteen, but Leah had been dating Sam for years, so he was familiar with the activity that caused bruises like the ones she had now. And for the life of him—he couldn't figure out how or when she would have gotten them, but he knew they weren't there yesterday. At least not before Emily's accident.

He tried to put it all together in his head—Emily's accident, Leah disappearing and her current appearance, the fact his dad had a heart attack in their home and he didn't remember the ambulance showing up—that he hadn't woken up even with the sirens going. How out of sorts he had felt—was feeling.

To be perfectly honest, he didn't even remember waking up. It was as though one moment he had been sleeping and the next he was in shower. _Had he sleep-walked through his morning?_ Was it even possible?

It was as though he had gone through the motions of his morning, but unconsciously. Someone or _something_ had helped him. Last night falling asleep was the last thing he could remember—until his shower which after that he had headed downstairs to get something to eat.

He had been starving too. His stomach had protested from its lack of sustenance—yet he and Collin had gorged on pizza, pop, and snacks. He couldn't remember ever feeling that hungry. And when Old Quil and Paul showed up?

He had already known that his parents weren't home. That Leah wasn't home, but yet the fact hadn't bothered or worried him. And that in itself was abnormal. He was perfectly capable of being home alone, but they always left notes or told each other were they were going.

He knew he couldn't have been sleeping when his dad's heart attack happened. But he wasn't in the house, either—at least he didn't think he was. So, where was he? Where had he been? And why wasn't he there?

The questions were piling on faster than he could answer them. It made his head hurt to try and figure out what happened in those missing moments. About the only positive was that he was sure the missing moments were only this morning—thankfully he hadn't lost an entire day. Not yet.

* * *

Leah noticed his observation. She could also sense his thoughts as he tried to figure out the puzzle. As he took in her appearance and their recent interactions; trying to figure out where it fit into the bigger picture. While he racked his brain, trying to find out what had occurred in what she now termed _the void_.

Frowning, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She needed to have a talk with her wolf spirit about that. How she was going to go about that she wasn't sure, but it had to be done. Maybe she could talk to Seth's wolf about it too.

It didn't seem right to have chunks of memories missing; even if it was because their wolf took over—or they gave control to their wolf. She had forgotten to ask Jared about it when they talked last night. He had said it normally took time for their human and wolf selves to exist in harmony. _Did that mean the others retained their memories when they were all wolf?_

Sighing, she realized she had unknowingly answered her question. The reason why they didn't remember was because the wolf was present and the human side wasn't. If both sides were in harmony—they would both be present, so any memories created would be intact.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get Seth to remember. The order he had given—Paul was sure it was unable to be broken. And Seth didn't seem to remember phasing. She had already decided only yesterday that he would never believe her if she just told him. And just because he had phased, didn't mean he suddenly believe the tales either.

She would have to make him remember. There was only one way to do that. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she weighed the options. Alone—or call Paul and Quil. She couldn't call any of the others because of the order.

She continued to mull over her limited options. Her decision was made by the time she pulled into the driveway. From what she knew about their human size and how it correlated to their wolf size—she knew Seth would be massive. But she was smaller and she hoped that meant that she was quicker too. Add the bond they shared as siblings which she was 99% sure would carry into their wolf forms; the odds were in her favor. Or so she hoped.

Turning the engine off, she pulled the keys out and stuck them in the console. She wasn't overly worried about someone stealing her car and her wallet didn't have much more than her license and a few dollars.

"Seth," she started, turning toward him. "How about we go for a little walk so we can talk? It's been a while since we've done that and we used to do it all the time as kids."

Her smile felt forced to her, but it must have looked genuine because he returned the gesture with a smile. "I guess…but aren't you worried about that animal—the one that attacked Emily."

Her response was soft, the words tinted with sadness, "I'm not afraid of the animals in the forest…there's things a lot scarier than them."

He couldn't help it and frowned at her words, but nonetheless he followed her. They walked quietly side by side until they reached the backyard. The small path they had carved out over the years was still there though the forest was slowly taking it back.

It wasn't until they were a dozen or so yards in when Seth began to notice things he hadn't before. How clearly he could hear all the sounds in the forest and the sharpness of his vision. Then there was their lack of appropriate attire for a November afternoon; evident by the steam which rose from their mouths with each exhalation. The bitter scent of anxiety rolling off his sister in waves; the smell of it turned his stomach and he struggled as he stopped his desire to retch.

Abruptly, she stopped. It was now or never. They were far enough in the forest that they wouldn't be seen by prying eyes, but close enough that she doubted the pack would venture this close to their house. She wasn't sure whether the order included distance; reason told her they would be able to sense if she was nearby and thus they would be compelled to stay away.

She mustered her courage and schooled her face into what she hoped was a fierce look. Facing her brother, she glared at him. Using her finger to poke his chest as she taunted him, "Did you figure it out yet? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"What the hell, Leah?!" he countered back, pushed her hand away.

"I can't believe you. Without even having the facts—you…" she raged, suddenly flustered as she tried to put words to how she felt. "I can fight my own battles. I don't even know whether it will work or not—but it's my life! My decision! Not yours!"

"Huh?" he questioned confusion evident on his face.

"Jared—you didn't have any right to say what you did," she emphasized with a smack to his chest. "It's not your business. It's not Sam's business. It's mine and Jared's—we're the ones who get to decide."

Her words seeped into his brain. A moment of clarity returned—breakfast, his parents, Jared and Leah; his dad taking Sam's side again while Leah was ambivalent. Not agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Why was he there," he growled; his body trembling. "He's one of Sam's _goons_, so why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…there was nothing to say…I love him and he loves me."

"You're stupid if you think that. Have you been walking around with blinders for the past few months? Haven't you heard dad and Charlie talking? He's with Bella, just like Sam is with Emily."

His height was a distinct disadvantage for her, but somehow she overcame it and managed to clench her fist, aim just right, and strike him on the delicate bones underneath his left eye. Her hand and his face made similar crunching noises during their impact. Tears flooded her eyes at the sudden sharp pain. She had broken something; she was sure of it.

Pulling herself together, she yelled at him, "You're an asshole! I hate you. All you do is wreck things. If Jared hadn't been there—dad would've died and you don't even care!"

He snarled at her, no words falling from his mouth. His eyes blackened with rage and she began to second guess her plan. The slight tremor turned into violent shudders—the change imminent.

Backing away, she pushed away her fear and found her anger. The force of it as it rushed through her limbs and centered on her spine, burning her in its intensity. Within seconds she was once again a lithe grey wolf and facing the largest wolf in the pack. A wolf that was more wolf than her brother, so she did the only thing she could do and attacked. It was better to be on the offensive than be defending oneself.

FF_8756144_28 01/20/13 7:37AM


	29. Chapter 28: Acquiescent

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: One tiny thing later in this chapter there will be a conversation in italics and quotes - anytime you see that it means the words are being spoken in Quileute.**

* * *

_Now would be a nice time for you to help me out_, she muttered to her wolf.

She had judged correctly when she thought her smaller size would give her an advantage. But speed wasn't enough. Not compared to Seth's mass. With her initial attack, he had merely pushed her away from him, deflecting any serious injury to himself.

Thankfully, he didn't immediately attack her. Instead he faced her off, growling and snarling. His lupine gaze taking in her measure; his snort telling her without words that she had been found wanting.

So she tried a different tactic, pushing memories to him. The ones of her first phase, what she could remember yesterday at Old Quil's house, and even the early events of the morning—before their dad's heart attack. He was seemingly unaffected by them. The wolf was her brother, but wasn't.

_Le…what…_ Embry asked, his thoughts broken as he struggled to find a way around the order. _Quil…Paul…anyone…?_

_Never mind. He has to remember to fix it. He doesn't remember,_ she replied.

_But…you…can't…_

She felt as he recoiled in shock. His thoughts centered on how it felt when Seth had put the order into place. The pain which echoed through their link, reverberating back to Jared and increasing his agony; the same agony remaining even after he phased back.

_I don't know what else to do, but I have to try._

_But…help…I'll get…help._

She laughed the sound abrasive to her ears. _No one can help now. It's just me—I have to do it._

Finally, she felt her wolf and sighed as _she_ blocked Embry from her mind. His presence was distracting and she needed all her attention on Seth. Turning back to him, she tried a different attack.

Instead of running straight towards him, she taunted him. Pacing back and forth in front of him and slinging insults his way. And though Seth's wolf didn't seem to care about the comments she made; it didn't like her body language or posture.

This time she was put on the defensive when he charged her way. Easily she darted away from him and took a chunk out of his hind leg as he ran past her. She quickly found out that not only was her speed an advantage, but her smaller size made her more agile. Even though he caught onto her game, he still was unable to stop or turn fast enough to catch her.

Soon enough, he began to tire and she taunted him a bit more, _Had enough? _

_No_, he growled back.

Only too late did she realize that the words he spoke were Quileute. Seth had never taken an interest in learning their native language. He did know some basic words and phrases, but she hadn't heard him try to speak them for years.

_What the hell? Who are you…_ her words trailing off; her momentary distraction was just long enough for his wolf to come at her. His snapping jaws came within mere inches of her neck. Rolling away from him, she tucked her body tight and then thrust her hind legs out. Her actions coiled energy so when she kicked them out she was able to push him back, giving her enough time to get back to her feet.

Her wolf became incessant, trying to push forward and so finally Leah gave in. She really only wanted the wolf's help, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him off and it wasn't like he was any closer to remembering who he was or what had happened.

'_Finally,' _her wolf spoke in relief. _'Now we'll get this done.'_

'_Do you really think you're any match for me?'_

Her wolf looked at him, her gaze stony as she replied snidely, _'While you may have taught me all that I know—I have experience beyond that.'_

'_We'll see…we'll see,' _he stated, his tone mocking.

Within seconds the two wolves went from facing each other off, to fighting for dominance. The each knew the other's weaknesses, but it didn't make it any easier. She had spoken correctly; her fighting style had changed and briefly he wondered when it had happened. _Why she would ever need to fight on her own?_

* * *

Embry ran hell bent for Sam's place. _She_ needed help—Seth's order be damned. Chances were his wolf would kill or seriously injure her before it had figured out who she was, who he was.

Reaching Sam's, he phased back and ran into the house. He hadn't even taken the time to pull on his shorts. His lack of clothing was the least of his concerns at the moment.

Out of breath and bound by the order, he struggled to explain, "L_e_…Seth…wolves fighting."

"What?! What are you talking about," Sam thundered.

"Seth's phased…not Seth though. All wolf…fighting."

Paul walked into the kitchen and filled in the blanks, "Leah and Seth are fighting? Their wolves?"

Embry attempted to answer, but his jaw was locked down. The sudden tightness in it giving Paul the answered he needed.

"She wouldn't really do that, would she?" Paul asked softly.

The rest of the pack had joined three of them in the kitchen. Paul glanced at Sam and Jared—the two who knew Leah the best. His eyes wide as he asked, "Sam? Jared?"

A similar reaction to Embry's occurred in both of them. It seemed that she was crazy enough to do it and if most of the pack couldn't go near her—well, that left him and Quil to figure out what to do.

"Damn it," he swore. "Quil, let's go. We'll figure out a plan on the way. I take it they're at their house?"

The lack of response was enough for him. He ran out the door of Sam's house, Quil following close behind. Without another the word, the two of them had their shorts off in moments and phased. The pack mind was eerily silent as they ran toward the Clearwater house.

* * *

It took longer than she anticipated, but soon enough she was triumphant. Her muscles and bones screamed in protest. Blood matted her fur in several places and she knew Leah would carry the wounds of the day, but he didn't look any better than her.

Her jaw locked around his neck; her sharp canines piercing the delicate flesh. Instinctively, he bowed down to her. It was the way of their current nature. The bond they shared didn't have any effect on the circumstances.

Submission. She had fought him and won the right to have him acknowledge that she had bested him. She clamped down hard once more and tamped down her urge to crow in triumph. He pushed his body further down to the forest floor; their sizes so dissimilar that the scene was surreal.

Finally letting go, she walked away from him. Lying on the ground facing him, she rested her head on her paws. Her tongue lolled out as she worked to catch her breath.

He copied her pose, his voice deep and melodic as he began, _'It seems I misjudged you, daughter. Though why you are here and why I am here is a mystery to me. Perhaps, you should explain.'_

'_It's quite simple. We are needed. For too long there has been imbalance—one that must be corrected.'_

'_Humph, continue.'_

She pushed the memory of only a day ago. The imprint with tainted blood; her recollection saturated by the taste and smell. The abnormal nature of the girl, but the confusion in the pack's eyes; none of them had sensed any danger.

'_The girl—she's not right. The imprint, I don't understand it. How could something such as that be possible?'_

'_I do not know,' _he replied with a shake of his head while he snorted softly. _'That doesn't explain how you came to be here. You were told to never return.'_

'_And I didn't, not for many years. It has been my descendants who should rule the pack. It was my right as the eldest. I kept the cold ones from destroying what was left of the tribe for many years. My sons and daughters did.'_

'_And you say I didn't? That my sons didn't?' _he growled.

'_No, but without mother—your imprint you struggled. They were too young, too inexperienced to fight. I did what was necessary to save our people. Even though you banished me—they were still my people. You had to know that we'd never be accepted. Not in his world. Though I hoped we'd be accepted in ours.'_

'_It took me many years to realize I had acted in haste. It wasn't until I was an old man, dying on my cot that I realized how much I wanted you there.'_

'_And I was…I was always close by.'_

'_You had to know if you returned to this existence, then so would I.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Why then?'_

'_They are the closest physical representation of the original bloodline. The magic within them is strong—I don't believe that we had a choice in returning. Their spirits would call to ours. She will be able to lead the pack with a firm and just hand until the boy is ready.'_

'_He's a man.'_

'_Perhaps in our time he was, but in this time he's not. He's at the cusp of childhood and adulthood.'_

'_The old man mentioned lost memories.'_

'_I'm not sure how it works. The girl sensed everything yesterday, but began to hesitate. While I tried to maintain the balance and not over power her—she faded into the background on her own.'_

'_The boy has done the same. Her anger at her brother?'_

'_An order. One he placed and can't remember, just as he doesn't remember the events of yesterday.'_

'_It scares them—their nature, the duality of it all.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What was the order about?'_

The wolf pushed the memories Leah had of Sam and Jared. The pain of Sam's disappearance, the connection and love she experienced with Jared, and the agony of loss she had experienced one after the other. The love and feelings of completeness the two still shared.

'_He imprinted—they both did. The boy was only protecting his sister.'_

'_Perhaps, but her lover's imprint is the one with the tainted blood. The imprint cannot be honored.'_

'_Well, she will imprint someday.'_

'_She won't. Neither she nor her brother will imprint. None of my descendants have. Not even my own children.'_

'_Their bloodlines were weakened.'_

'_No, they weren't,'_ she snapped at him.

Snippets of her life and that of her children flashed through their minds. Young children barely able to stand on their own feet trembled and shimmered until they phased into small wolves. Eagerly, she followed suit and taught them everything she had learned about tracking, hunting, and killing their only enemy. Continuing, she showed as the children grew and she taught them the ways of the people.

She stayed young and beautiful, though her lover aged. Not once did he ask her to stop phasing and grow old with him. He recognized the important role she played in keeping their family safe—the family she had left behind and the one they had created together.

He watched in fascination as she showed him glimpses of a time after her lover's death and his own. When she returned to the tribe with her children; finally, she stopped phasing and allowed herself to age. Her children picked their mates and the children produced from their unions were just as strong.

'_Any of them could phase if they chose too. Most didn't because my children shared with them the burden which accompanied the phase. These two didn't have a choice though…' _

FF_8756144_29 01/21/13 7:22AM


	30. Chapter 29: Disclosure

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: One tiny thing later in this chapter there will be a conversation in italics and quotes - anytime you see that it means the words are being spoken in Quileute. Also there's a slight repeat of some events from the last chapter which I hate doing but it's necessary. After all, Paul and Quil did run to save the day.**

* * *

Paul and Quil didn't know what to think of the scene they came across when they finally made it to the woods behind the Clearwater's house. Leah's wolf prowled in front of Seth's and they were able to catch snippets of her insults. The strange thing was Seth didn't seem to be affected by her comments or even the memories she was throwing his way. It had only been hours ago when Seth had taken exception to Jared and Sam's thoughts; granted Leah wasn't quite as graphic, but still his inaction was odd.

When Seth finally charged at her they watched as she deftly avoided him. They continue to charge and parry at each other. Her smaller size made her quick and nimble and it wasn't long before they could see that Seth was tiring. Assuming the fight would be over soon, they hung back and watched instead of intervening.

_Had enough?_ She taunted her brother.

'_No'_ he answered back in Quileute. His word caused Leah to pause and they watched in horror as Seth made his move. Seth's jaws came perilously close to Leah's neck and they both tried to rush forward to her aid.

Somehow she managed to roll away from him and thrust her legs out, pushing him away from her. Within seconds she was back on her feet, facing him off. Paul and Quil were frozen in place; halfway between where they had first stopped to observe the fight and where it was occurring. They hadn't heard an order but they just couldn't move any closer. An invisible shield surrounded the Clearwater siblings keeping them from venturing near.

_Should we call someone?_ Quil asked. His thoughts centered on how much trouble they would be in if Leah or Seth were injured.

_What good would it do? It's not like any of them could go near her—hell, we can't even get any closer to them._

They listened in amazement as both Leah and Seth spoke in Quileute to each other. Neither of them understanding what was being said.

_I didn't know they were fluent_, Quil mentioned, as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Paul thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if Leah had ever mentioned it in school, but he came up blank.

_I don't remember…_he replied, attempted to shrug. _I guess it makes sense…Harry being an elder and all. They probably didn't have a choice._

Paul rested back on his haunches before deciding to lie down. He swung his head over to Quil.

_You might as well get comfortable. No sense standing around looking like a pair of dumbasses._

_Hey—I'm not the dumbass who suggested this fool's errand. Blame that on Embry_, he retorted back before copying Paul's posture.

They watched the fight with a jaded gaze. While they sizes were dissimilar, they seemed to be equally matched in technique and skill. Just another thing that didn't make sense considering one of them had phased only this morning and the other only yesterday. In fact, they fought with each other better than even Sam or Jacob who were the two best fighters in the pack.

Sam had earned the title because he was the oldest. He had been around the longest and while he didn't have any one to spar with at first; those few weeks while he was stuck in wolf form running around the Californian wilderness, he had to learn to be a wolf. It didn't matter that he was a man trapped in the wolf's body—Mother Nature had him in the middle of the pecking order.

And Jacob, well, it seemed that his lineage made things come easier to him. When he first phased, within hours he was back in his human form. He had only busted out of his clothes twice that Paul could remember.

_Three_, Quil added, interrupting Paul's recollections.

_Fine, three_, Paul corrected his memory.

_Whatever._

So, it hadn't been surprising that Jacob was nearly the largest wolf in the pack and also the strongest. He was a force to be reckoned with. It was strange that Sam hadn't made Jacob beta; especially after Sam and Jared's fallout. The two of them were always at each other's throats. They hadn't gotten into a physical fight yet, but it was something that lingered on the horizon. The threat of it poisoning the pack as they tried to maintain some sense of allegiance and closeness; without even speaking about it—their instincts told them how they were stronger together than apart.

_Holy crap!_ Quil swore.

_How the hell did she manage to do that?_ Paul asked in disbelief.

Leah's jaws were locked around Seth's massive neck. Her body put pressure on his larger one slowly lowering him to the ground. It was possible that he could shake her off, if he wanted to, but he didn't. Instead they gawked as she worried his neck a bit more and he sunk down further.

Seth's body pressed firmly against the forest floor and the tiniest glimmer of satisfaction radiated in Leah's eyes. Letting go, she calmly walked away from him and lay down to face him. Their bodies positioned as mirrors of each other.

_Do you think they're done?_

_I think so_, Paul answered. He stood up and tried to venture closer again, but it seemed that whatever had prevented them from getting near was still there.

_So what do now? Should we go back and let them know they're not fighting anymore? Do we wait? _

Quil rattled question after question off, quickly irritating Paul. _Shut up, Quil. Do I look like I have any more answers than you? Like I said earlier—lay your ass down and get comfy. There's no point in going anywhere until we talk to them and find out what the fuck that was all about._

Even as Quil asked his questions and Paul reproved him—there wasn't a single sound in the pack mind except for them. Though as Paul looked closer, he realized that Leah and Seth were having a conversation; not only had _something_ blocked him and Quil from venturing closer—it also blocked them for listening in.

* * *

'_What do you suggest then, daughter?'_

'_Why do you ask questions to which you already have the answer? The girl must understand what her role is. It would be best for her to meet you so that she can then help her brother.'_

'_And this can be done?'_

'_Yes, this time she didn't want me to take over—she resisted it. I pushed forward though, knowing what needed to be done. Can you feel the boy?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Then let her do what she must and she will get the boy from the__** void**__.'_

'_The void?'_

'_It's the only way she can describe what happens when she chooses to no longer make the decisions and I am in control. It is when they are there that their memories are locked away.'_

'_Then do what must be done. I will follow your wisdom on this.'_

'_That is all I ask,' _she stated before letting her hold on Leah go.

* * *

As Leah returned to consciousness—though that wasn't even a good way to describe it; this time she had been more aware. She knew that her wolf fought Seth's and she felt the triumph of success shimmer through their shared body.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and dispel the coppery tang of blood which lingered in the air. The scent bothered, making her stomach turn. She released her breath in a huff before lifting her head to gaze curiously at the wolf lying across from her.

'_What is your name?'_ his deep voice asked, breaking into her thoughts.

'_Le…Leah Clearwater_,' she stated tentatively. Her brows pulled together in confusion as she realized he had spoken the question in Quileute. She knew a smattering of words and phrases—it was sad to think how close their language was to becoming a dead one. No longer was it commonly spoken, even the language courses had been changed from mandatory to selective.

'_Hmm…that's an interesting name. How did you come to have that name?'_

'_Umm, my parents,'_ she said with a roll of her eyes.

He chuckled softly at her before continuing, _'My daughter was right—you may be just what is needed. I understand that your parents gave you your name. My question was whether it had a special meaning.'_

'_No, I don't think so. It means weary—that's the literal translation of it. How can I be talking to you in Quileute?'_

'_How have our people turned into wolves and protected the tribe?'_

'_So basically, don't ask questions—just accept certain things as facts?'_

'_No, not completely. Right now we need to focus on the questions that matter. Like your brother. My daughter believes that you can bring the boy back from the __**void**__ and will be able to help guide him to his destiny.'_

'_His destiny?'_

'_Yes, it has been many years since I last spoke to my daughter. Had I not acted rashly, the pack would have been hers. It was her right as the eldest…'_

Leah's mind was whirling, her thoughts coming and going so fast she could barely keep track of them. She was a wolf. This spirit inside her brother was a wolf. A wolf with a daughter—who should have inherited the right to the pack, but there was only one other female wolf that she could think of—_Sopiya._ And if his daughter was Sopiya then he could only be…_Taha Aki_.

She gaped at him. Her mouth hung open. _This wasn't possible. _Obviously during the scuffle with her brother, she managed to get a blow to her head. There was no way that the common ancestor of the current pack was in front of her.

'_Anything is possible. While I would like to take the time to explain everything; there are things that we must do. The old man who I spoke to earlier will be able to help you, but two of the pack watches. For now we've been able to keep them out of our minds—though it makes them suspicious.'_

She turned her head and caught sight of two wolves. She wasn't quite sure who they were. But she guessed they had to be Paul and Quil as they were the only two who could be in her presence at the moment.

'_What do I need to do?'_

'_First you must get your brother back, but he must come back in his wolf form. It will help him remember. Then talk to the old man—he may be able to give you some answers or perhaps he needs to ask you the right questions. The imprint on the pale one is not right. You must find out how it occurred in order to free him from it.'_

'_How do I bring Seth back?'_

'_Listen to what your heart tells you.'_

She knew he wasn't going to answer any more of her questions. So she put her mind to work thinking of how she could get Seth. She remembered how Jared had used anger to make her phase, humor to keep her in control, and lastly, love to help her change back.

Getting up from her spot, she walked over to Seth's wolf form. His scent was familiar and comfortable to her. Instantly she recognized him as family. Reaching a paw upwards, she stroked her paw down his fore leg and whined softly.

_Seth? It's Leah. I need you. I promise everything's going to be okay. I'm sorry for earlier—for what I said and did. I needed you to remember. Please…_

She walked around him, nudging him with her nose. Bumping into his shoulders and side; anything she could think of to get him to acknowledge her. She had nearly given up when she heard the quiet whisper of his voice.

_Leah…I don't understand._

_Seth, everything's will be alright_, she replied. She walked as quickly as she could around him, so she could look at his face. Her movements steady but rapid. She didn't want to scare him.

_Hey little brother_, she greeted him, dropping down to sit on her haunches.

He leaned forward in curiosity and sniffed at her neck. _Leah?_ His voice was filled with disbelief. _What is this? Why can't I wake up?_

_Cause it's not a dream. See…_she began before showing him the view that she had. _That's you. And this is me…_ It was a bit harder but she was able to push into his mind so she could get the view he had of her.

_But…but…how…why…mom? Dad?_

_Yes, they know. There's an entire pack—Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, and Quil. Well, and us too. We're the newest._

_The stories?_

_They're all true. How about we have either Paul or Quil tell you about those and I'll run and get us some clothes?_

She realized the moment her wolf had released the block which had kept them from sharing their thoughts with the pack. It shimmered through her body. A shocking change as they went from relative silence to the chaos of Paul and Quil's thoughts.

_What happened to our clothes?_

_We lose them during the change, _she explained.

_Honestly, Paul how much longer do we have to sit here? Can't we just go back and say things are fine?_

Paul snorted, _Yeah, right. They might not be able to go near her, but you think that'd stop them from checking things out. I doubt it. They'd send Old Quil over and we'd be stuck doing double patrols._

_Whatever. I wish they'd hurry up. I've got a date with Claire tonight._

_Date?_ Paul asked, laughing. _I've seen Claire's idea of a date. I doubt she'd care if you were late—as long as you 'come'._

Leah cleared her throat. _Please don't poison my baby brother's brain with the disgusting crap that floats around in your heads. I'm going to run inside and get some clothes for us. Think you have time to catch him up on the way things work? And wait to discuss the rest until later, okay? I promised Old Quil we'd stop by._

She ran toward the back door of their house and prayed she had led her brother in far enough that when she phased back, none of them would see her. She hoped they understood the meaning behind what she said. Seth needed to be human for them to speak with Old Quil and the less he remembered about imprinting at this time was the best. Plus she wanted to explain things to him first.

FF_8756144_30 01/26/13 12:21PM


	31. Chapter 30: Truth

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Leah darted to the house. Not only did the window to her room face the forest, she also had a habit of leaving it unlocked. Not that there had been much reason to leave it that way lately, but at a time like this she was grateful for her foresight or lack of concern—she was old enough to know there weren't any monsters lurking in the dark. _At least not the kind of monsters she had feared growing up._

She listened as Paul and Quil explained what they could about the pack and their legends. Why they had the ability to phase into wolves and what their true purpose was. Seth seemed to be taking it well—a few times he had interrupted with questions, but overall she likened him to a sponge soaking up the knowledge of the two older boys.

Focusing herself, she glided back into her human form. A blush staining her face and chest as the cool air hit her naked flesh. She didn't think she would ever get comfortable with the nakedness. Even though her and Jared had explored each other bodies and knew every nuance—it wasn't the same.

Her window slid open easily and she clambered into her bedroom. Scrambling to her dresser, she found a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She quickly tugged them on before taking a look in the mirror.

Her hair was snarled and tangled. Not as bad as the first time she had phased, but a mess nonetheless. She knew there had to be some way to keep her hair neat. Granted, the legends didn't give them all the details, but long hair had always been a thing of pride among their people. Men and women alike—so, she didn't think for one second that Taha Aki had cut his hair short.

She would have to ask her wolf about it—_Sopiya_. It was nerve-wracking to find out your ancestor _lived_ inside you. Or maybe you lived inside them. She frowned, the entire idea was too unreal to believe, but she knew it was true. She could_ feel_ Sopiya in her. It was a separate and distinct thrumming inside her mind, body, and heart.

It was that thought which gave her strength. They may have believed she was the only female wolf ever, but she wasn't. And with Sopiya, she had the strength and wisdom to do what must be done. But first she must find a way to help Seth remember the rest. The order he had given needed to be removed and then they needed to do whatever was necessary so that the pack became his, _well theirs_—at least it would be until Seth was ready to take the mantle to which he had been born to.

Rushing out her room, she stopped by the bathroom to grab a hairbrush and then made her way to Seth's room. She grabbed the first items of clothes she saw. And then once again she ran out to the back yard and into the forest.

Paul, Quil, and Seth remained in wolf form. Earlier her adrenaline and anger had fueled her behavior so she hadn't realized how large Seth actually was. She had known he was larger than her, but he even dwarfed Paul and Quil. His first foray into being an Alpha male had changed him. It was easy to see how this was his destiny.

Quil was the first to notice her scrutiny and he phased back into his human form. Squealing, she turned away as she yelled at him, "Quil! Put some clothes on! I don't need to see that!"

"Oh, yeah…umm sorry, Leah…I forgot."

She heard the sound of his clothes rustling and moments later he spoke again, "There, all covered up."

"Please don't do that again. Number one, I don't care to see it. Number two, I don't think Seth will react well to it either. You guys working on getting him to phase back yet?"

"We've been trying, but…" Quil began, shrugging. "He's not resisting it, but his mind's distracted…out of focus; it's making it hard."

"I know the feeling," she mumbled. "Why don't you two leave and I'll phase. I think I'll be able to do it."

"But…what if you two…fight again…I don't think we…"

"Don't worry about that. It's not going to happen again. I'll be fine—we'll be fine."

"I don't know…"

"**Just go, Quil—you too, Paul**," her tone sharp and authoritative.

She watched in amazement as they both listened to her words and started running back the way they had come; Quil in his human form and Paul as his wolf. It took a few moments before she realized what she had done.

_Holy crap! I ordered them to do that…fuck this is going to be a mind warp._

"Seth, give me a second," she told him, her voice shaking. "I'm going to leave your clothes here," she explained as she dropped them on the ground next to his wolf form. "I'm just going over to that thicker brush so I can phase and then we'll get you changed back."

Within minutes, she was concealed from her brother's eyes and anything else that may be lurking in the forest. She pulled her clothes off and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she felt her anger turn into an inferno that raged through her body. The now-familiar stretch of muscle and realignment of her bones which signified the change happened. The pain dimmer; it was less and less each time.

She crashed to the forest floor on four paws. The shake of her fur, instinctive or driven by an unknown need—it was purely animal-like. She focused, picturing what the pack mind looked like. Feeling Paul, she blocked his thoughts from her and she hoped Seth, too.

_How did you do that? _Seth asked quietly.

_Focusing…I don't know…I'm sure you'll be able to do it too._

_Why? I don't understand._

_There's a lot you have to understand, but first we need to go and see Old Quil and to do that we need to be human._

_How? They were trying to tell me, but it doesn't make any sense._

She felt and saw the chaotic nature of his thoughts. He was trying to put together a puzzle—no puzzles and the pieces were all mixed up. For one moment he would think about one thing and then the next he was onto the next topic. Only he hadn't realized, everything was related.

_It's easy. At least that's how it was described to me. Remember when I helped you phase earlier. _She deliberately pushed the memory her angry taunts.

He growled low, warning her.

_I'm sorry, Seth—I am. It's just it takes anger to change into the wolf. And sometimes we don't have a choice how we do it—you had to phase because you had to remember. _

The memory of Jared provoking her, slipped. She was unable to hold it back and it was strange how she knew it had happened only yesterday, but it seemed to be ages ago. Now that she understood the reasons behind it—the hurt was no longer there.

_See…it happened to me too. I know that he didn't mean it. _

_Fine_, he ground out. _I get it. Can we be done with story time?_

She rolled her eyes before replying, _Sure. Now to change back you need the opposite of anger. A memory, a thought, a feeling—something that makes you feel elated._

She watched as he tried and failed. His anger and confusion were still present and clouded his ability to focus. With each passing moment, he became more and more frustrated and further away from phasing back.

_Here, let me, _she pleaded softly.

She took his silence as acquiescence. Their memories were so enmeshed together and she worried if she thought of something he remembered that it might not be enough to break through the litany of his rambling. So, she dug deeper; into memories that were hers alone, but of him.

Her first attempt wasn't met with much success as she thought of the day she had first met her little brother. Their dad had been so proud and their mom had been entranced by Seth that Leah felt alone and forgotten. She tried to get her parents' attention several times, but it didn't work. When she finally threw her temper tantrum—aka "meltdown" as her father liked to call it—all it did was get their grandparents called, so she could go home and take a nap.

_Leah, I don't think that's going to work._

_I'm trying, okay. I have to start somewhere._

She concentrated harder, trying to find the right memory. Flashes of a baby Seth ran through their heads. She had nearly given up when finally the right memory flashed by. Seth's intrigue was palpable as he watched the scene through his sister's memories.

A chubby Seth grasped the coffee table and pulled himself into a standing position. His hands slapped the table in delight; his lips pursed as he blew spit bubbles before he turned to Leah and gave her a toothy grin.

Through their shared mind, he felt Leah's irritation with him; the action of her crossing her arms over her chest became his. He felt her lips curl as she remarked, "You're such a baby, Seth. All you do is make messes."

"Leah, that's not nice," their father's deep voice reprimanded her.

"I don't care—it's true," she retorted, stomping her feet. "He's just a dumb baby. Even Jacob is better—at least he walks and talks."

"Leah! That's enough! Go to your room and think about your behavior."

"Fine." Seth was amazed at the amount of venom his sister managed to put into that single word. She couldn't have been more than six at the time. It seemed his sister had always spoken her mind.

She turned and began to walk away. The memory that had seemed so intriguing was suddenly dark and painful. It didn't seem to be the right one to help him change back.

_Just give it a chance, Seth_, Leah pleaded softly as she continued to play the memory.

There was a tiny whimper; Seth realized that it was him—baby him crying, or just about to start crying. In that moment, the memory became his. He remembered her two braided pigtails and the purple overalls she was wearing. He didn't want her to go. He had been trying to show her something—he wanted her to like him, to play with him.

He turned; one tiny hand still gripped the table for support. He _had_ to stop her. Letting go, he furrowed his brow in concentration as his small tongue poked out between his lips. He picked up one foot and stepped forward, then did the same with the other.

"Sue, come quick!" he heard his dad shout, but he tuned the sound out.

He had to stop her, but she was too quick. Her legs much longer than his and her steps were steady and sure which was completely the opposite of his. Each step brought him closer, but each step threw him off-kilter.

"Leelee," his baby voice called out.

She stopped abruptly and he called out again. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks while he waited for her to turn around. She didn't like him, he decided. He had tried so hard, but she didn't want anything to do with him.

Spinning on her heel, she called out, "Seth…" her voice hesitant.

"Leelee!" he screamed, clapping his hands together. The moment was too much for his wobbly legs and he fell backward. The impact made his lip quiver and he began to cry loudly.

"Aww…Seth," she cooed, rushing over to him. "You're fine. If you fall, you have to get back up. That's what dad said when I learned to ride my bike. Now come on, let's try it again."

Her hands entwined with his and she helped pull him to his feet. She continued to hold onto his hands while slowly stepping backwards. Her movements forced him to move forward.

Seth barely noticed when his body slid back into its human form. Had it not been for the abrupt cease of the memory—he would have thought he was still in wolf form. His hands shook as he pulled his clothes on.

His sister's voice breaking into his thoughts, "See I knew I had one in there somewhere. You ready to go to Old Quil's?"

"Yeah," he answered, shaking his head. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe…you'll just have to figure it out," she replied with a laugh as she threw her arm over his shoulders.

* * *

Old Quil had been expecting them. It seemed on their way home or back to Sam's—where ever Paul and Quil had decided to go, they stopped at Old Quil's. The warning was just enough to have the old man ready with a comeback or two of his own.

"It's about time you two showed up. I found a dozen more grey hairs while I was waiting."

"Your entire head is grey," Leah retorted.

"Well, then I guess it was even longer than I thought. Now, come in before I get any more signs of old age."

The two of them followed him; the living room ended up being the final destination. The rotting smell of Bella's blood still lingered in the air. How that was possible, Leah wasn't sure because a glance at the table showed her it had been clean. When Seth wrinkled his nose and growled—she knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"You too?" Old Quil asked, his dark eyes pinning Seth with a steely gaze.

"Huh?"

"The girl—her blood, you can smell the _wrongness _of it."

Seth's eyes dropped as he paused to gather his thoughts. "It smells like…_death_…evil…unnatural… Why is it here?"

"Your sister would answer that best."

"Later," she replied with a glance at her brother, her eyes pleading for him to accept her answer for now. At his nod, she turned back to Old Quil, "You wanted to see me? Well, now us?"

"Yes, I only know what your grandfather Peter told me. He didn't share all the secrets with me, but he seemed to think what has come to pass—would."

Leah nodded in understanding before admitting, "I think there's more that you need to know."

"I have no doubts about that. For Seth to be able to order the boys—it means something, doesn't it? More than just your connection as siblings…"

She nodded and he continued, "Is it true, then? What Peter foretold? That Seth would inherit the pack?"

"Yes. It seems that way."

"What?! Me…why would I? That doesn't make sense…Paul…Quil…they said it's Jake's right… It's not me…it can't be me."

"But it is, Seth. Or it will be. I'm not sure how it will work," she frowned. "Maybe it's better that I explain what happened today."

She began to tell exactly everything that occurred after they left the hospital. Her taunting of Seth; how she used everything within her arsenal to make him angry so he would phase. The fact they fought, which Seth began to argue with her about. He hadn't remembered it, but she silenced his protests and continued.

"There's something you're not telling me," Old Quil guessed. His face pensive while he read between the lines of her story and Seth's reaction to the events. "At the hospital, I spoke to Seth in Quileute, but it wasn't Seth? I know it wasn't. There was something about the presence that seemed otherworldly and powerful."

She nodded; still unsure whether she was allowed to say the words or not. Taha Aki said Old Quil would have the answers or he would ask the right questions.

"And you, Leah, you weren't yourself yesterday. Not when you bit Bella nor when you spoke those words…_'my father would be more ashamed...'_ You weren't talking about Harry. It cannot be, but it must."

His eyes focused on the two young natives sitting in front of them. While he could see them clearly, there was a barely perceptible shimmering which transformed their features into people he didn't recognize. He should be afraid—daunted by the power that emanated from them, but he wasn't. There was something comforting and an overwhelming sense of security as he sat there.

"Your wolves are you, but not. The spirits of them are old; from beyond this time. A way to right the errors from hundreds of years ago—if Sopiya resides within in you, then Seth…_great spirits_…Taha Aki."

Old Quil's heart sped up, nearly galloping out of his chest. His lungs wheezed in and out in an effort to breathe. His already pale copper toned skin, whitened further. His lips appeared bloodless.

"That's why Seth was able to order the boys. Why you sensed what was wrong with Bella."

"I think so. If it is an imprint—a true one, can it be broken," she asked.

"What's an imprint," Seth asked.

"Crap," she swore. "Seth, there's something more about this wolf stuff that you need to know," she chewed her lower lip while she figured the best way to explain things.

"Does it have something to do with the _girls_," he asked, anger leeching into his tone.

"Kinda, but you have to keep an open mind. It's not all that it seems. Bella's one of them, but she can't be. That's her blood you smell. She was bit by a vampire—it doesn't make sense that she could be _his_ mate."

She chose the wrong time to emphasize her words. Seth's ears perked up the moment she did it. One could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"_They_ have imprints. Why would you let yourself be hurt like that again? Do you think I don't remember what you went through because of _Sam_," he finished with a sneer.

"Yes, but it's not the same. And at the moment it's a moot point—you've ordered over half the pack to not be able to think, talk, or come near me."

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively before turning away from her brother. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she asked again, "Do you think it could be broken?"

"I don't know. To my knowledge, no one has ever tried."

"What would one need to do in order to break it? I mean, if it could be done—how?"

Old Quil smiled wistfully, "Leah, I think you're setting yourself up to be hurt. Even if he manages to break his; what happens when you imprint?"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter. I can't keep doing this—it can't be wrong. I can't describe what it feels like when I'm away from him. I don't feel right; there's something missing, a constant yawning emptiness."

Seth sat there stoically and listened to his sister's words. A buzzing sensation ran through his veins, his heart began to beat with a different rhythm and a sudden feeling of certainty crept over him as he spoke, "Clearwaters don't imprint."

Where the knowledge had come from, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was the truth. His sister gasped, her hand reaching over to grasp his tightly. Her eyes pleading as she searched his face.

He repeated it again, the words falling from his lips easier; the truth and weight behind them, lifted the misery which had lingered in the air, "Clearwaters don't imprint."

FF_8756144_31 02/02/13 9:12PM


	32. Chapter 31: Rendezvous

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I only planned on writing for at least 45 minutes, thinking I'd get half of this done. Instead my muse was good to me and I finished this chap, so I've stayed up past my bedtime to post. That being said, I'm choosing to quick beta but chances are I will miss something, so I apologize in advance. I'll fix it later.**

* * *

Seth's words settled the matter. Leah could feel the truth behind them. The thrumming which she recognized as Sopiya grew stronger. It was just another thing she would have to remember to ask _her _later.

Old Quil re-told the story of their ancestor though this time he had more details. He sheepishly confessed that he had felt uncomfortable sharing everything their grandfather Peter had told him with the entire pack. Considering the revelations which had come with Seth's phasing, she didn't blame him. It gave the two of them time to process everything.

They stayed late at Old Quil's and when they finally left, it was long past sunset. Not that sunset was late by any means at this time of the year, but it meant that as much as she wanted to make Seth figure out how to reverse the order he had given—it wasn't the time. They needed to get home and make something to eat and then pick up the house a bit. Their mom didn't need anything more on her plate than she already had.

Sadly, Old Quil wasn't sure how to break an imprint. It was as he said; no one had ever tried before. And Leah wasn't sure it would be enough for to choose Jared. Perhaps had she done so before he imprinted, but it had been at least six weeks. According to what the journals offered and how the pack had described it to the elders, the bond strengthened over time.

It was during the drive home that she thought about it more. The elders believed that an imprint was meant to ground the man and the wolf. A helpmate, a friend, a lover—it ensured the wolf remembered he was a man and that the man remembered what he was fighting for. If what they believed was true—wouldn't someone whose blood was tainted be wrong as an imprint?

Then there was the fact none of them noticed the lingering scent of death which cloaked Bella. How was it possible? It couldn't be just because she and Seth were special because once she had spat Bella's blood onto the table; they all recognized the venom which lingered there. So, how did Jared manage to imprint?

They hadn't had time to talk about it. Those few moments they had yesterday hadn't given her much information. She knew he didn't want it, but was it because it was wrong? That wasn't the way she had understood it—she thought he didn't want it because he wanted her. The two ideas were polar opposite of each other.

As they pulled into the driveway of their home, she glanced over at Seth. He had been quiet the entire ride home. Normally, she would be grateful for the silence, but not today. Even if he was taller and bigger than her—he would always be her little brother.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. This is pretty messed up, isn't it?"

She shrugged, "Not much we can do about it. It's like a tree trying to fight a hurricane. The ones that bend with the wind survive."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that. I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

She nodded, "That sounds good. I was exhausted yesterday after everything. I'll make something for dinner and wake you up when it's done."

* * *

It was after they ate that she had an epiphany. She wasn't looking in the right place for the answers. While Jared could explain more about his thoughts or feelings of the imprint—it wouldn't solve how or why it happened. While she could go to Bella's and talk to her; she doubted she would be welcome. And she didn't know what she would do if Bella was less than honest with her.

There had to be someone who knew Bella and about what happened. Which brought her to the Cullens—they had to know. If Bella wasn't a vampire—someone intervened. Someone who wouldn't be infected by the venom and that could only be another vampire.

She grabbed her laptop and began to search. She didn't know any of their names, but they had lived in the area for a few years before leaving. There had to be some trace of them somewhere.

The search gave her more questions than answers. It was as though they had vanished into thin air. She couldn't find anything. Google was a bust—not even bringing up a single social networking site, email address, or phone number. She looked at the Forks' Hospital website for Dr. Cullen—nothing. The school website brought up nothing. Even her limited experience with computers and the internet was that no matter how well you thought you deleted or removed something—there was always a trail.

In frustration, she growled, slamming her laptop closed. _How was she to find someone who didn't want to be found?_ Laying her head on the table, she closed her eyes and tried to think of another way to solve the problem.

When the solution finally came to her, she was astounded that she hadn't thought of it before. _Rachel Black._ The biggest nerd of La Push, who had spent more time shut in her room playing weird online games, _Witchcraft_, or something like similar than she had in the real world. While Leah and Rebecca had always known where the best party was, the latest fashion trend, and all the rez gossip—Rachel had been practically a shut-in. The summer between her junior and senior years, Billy had disconnected the family's internet access just so Rachel could get some sun and have some fun with real people.

Leah grabbed her cell phone and headed outside to her car. Climbing in, she found Rachel's number and dialed it. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, she nervously chewed at her nails while waiting for Rachel to pick up.

"Hello."

"Rachel? It's Leah. I have a favor to ask."

"Umm, sure."

Leah listened as Rachel spoke to someone else in the background. _'Where are you going? Are you serious? Seth…alright whatever."_

"Sorry about that, Leah. Embry had to go…I guess. Something about Seth and an order. What's that about?"

"It's a long story. I'm hoping Seth will fix it tomorrow. But that's not why I called. You still pretty good at finding info that people don't want found?"

"I guess."

"Are you at home? Is your brother there?"

"Yeah, I'm home. I think Jake's still at Sam's or patrolling."

"Good. I'll be over in ten," she replied, hanging up the phone.

She debated on telling Seth she was leaving, but he had nearly fallen asleep in the spaghetti she had made, so he was probably out for a while. And she was taking her phone with her so he could always call if he was concerned. That's what he would have done a day ago—hopefully that was one thing which remained the same.

* * *

The drive took less than the ten minutes she had promised Rachel. She was just about to knock on the door when Rachel opened it. A bemused expression on her face as she asked, "So what's this about, Leah?"

"I need you to do something for me. Let's go to your room," she suggested. Her enhanced hearing told her Billy was snoring away in his room, but she didn't want him to know what she was up to. Until they had things sorted out, she had to be careful who knew what she was doing.

The two of them walked up the narrow set of stairs to the twin's bedroom. Not much had changed since Leah had been in it two summers ago. The only difference was instead of the bunk beds, there was a full size bed. The footboard wasn't connected and sat in the corner of the room. Obviously Rachel wasn't the only one who sometimes slept in the bed.

Leah closed the door before turning back to Rachel. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the Cullens."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out something and I think I might need to talk to them—or one of them."

"Is this about Bella?"

Leah nodded and Rachel continued, "I overheard Jake and Embry talking about it. Is it true? That she had _venom_ in her?"

"Yeah, and that's why I think there's something wrong with the imprint. It doesn't seem right. If vampires are our enemies—they how could one of use be _mated_ to one?"

"I only know bits and pieces of it. Bella doesn't talk much about them, so what I have is secondhand information."

"Anything is better than nothing."

Rachel proceeded to share what she knew about the Cullens. She wasn't sure of all their names, but she remembered the doctor and his wife, Carlisle and Esme. Edward was another that was easy to remember because he had been the one who Bella had dated. Lastly, she remembered Angela talking about a girl named Rosalie. There were two more males and a female, but their names had never been mentioned or if they had she had forgotten them.

"Well, it's a starting point," Leah surmised. "Edward will be a 'no' and I'm not sure about the doc and his wife. Maybe the best one to try is Rosalie."

"Huh?"

"I need you to find me some way to contact Rosalie. I think the only way to get the answer about Bella and the bite, the venom, and maybe figure out how to break the imprint is to talk to one of the Cullens. I already tried, but my search came up empty."

"You want me to find a vampire? Jesus, Leah! The pack will kill me," she cried out incredulously.

"No one will know it was you. I don't plan on telling them that I spoke to one of them unless it's necessary."

"What's in it for me?"

"My gratitude."

Rachel scoffed, "How about you owe me a favor and I can call it in anytime for anything?"

"Fine."

The two girls shook hands to seal their agreement. Rachel pulled out her desk chair and got to work while Leah sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently. In less time than Leah had spent earlier, Rachel found something.

"I'm not sure, but this might be her. It's a phone number and address for a Rosalie Hale McCarthy. The date of birth would be correct if she was pretending to be around our age. It looks like the address is Hamilton, Montana."

Leah got off the bed and ventured over to the desk to look over Rachel's shoulder. She watched as Rachel pulled up a map of the area. It was surrounded by several forests, Bitterroot, Clearwater, and Lolo National Forests which meant there would be plenty of nearby places for them to hunt undetected by humans.

"That has to be her," Leah agreed. "While the weather isn't as rainy as here, it's a big state with lots of small towns. It would be easy to have a home among humans and you wouldn't worry they would think you weren't normal."

"Are you sure about this? If the pack finds out…" Rachel trailed off, her eyes meeting Leah's in concern.

"It's the only way. I can't ask Jared about it—he can't even be near me. Bella's out of the picture. I don't know if she'd tell me the truth or not and if she didn't—I don't know how I'd react."

"Who are you doing this for? Him or you?"

"Both of us," she swore. "You weren't there when Sam disappeared. I know it doesn't seem like it would be possible or that it happened so quickly—but look at you and Embry. You came home to visit and I bet leaving hasn't even crossed your mind."

"No, but I'm it for him. I don't know what would happen if I left or even if I could."

"That's the way I feel. I've been lost, drifting for months and it has nothing to do with Sam. It was so hard to accept that Sam wasn't coming back and Jared helped me through it. And in those two weeks, I realized what I thought I wanted and what I needed were two different things."

"But what if you imprint? Then it will be for nothing."

Leah bit her tongue, holding her retort inside. It was another thing she couldn't share at the moment. So, instead she deflected the question with one of her own, "And what if I don't? We'll figure it out when and _if_ we need to."

"I guess. Don't say I didn't try to warn you," Rachel replied, dangling the piece of paper she had written the phone number down on.

"Thank you," Leah said as she took the paper from Rachel.

Leah walked on leaden feet over to the bed again. Her fingers shaking as she dialed the number that may help answer the questions which continued to mount. When Rachel came to sit next to her and draped an arm over Leah's shoulders, Leah leaned into her friend's embrace; taking the comfort it offered.

"McCarthy residence, this is Rose," a bell-like voice answered moments later. The sound grated on Leah's ears. It was unnaturally pitched, the tenor having inflections which human ears wouldn't notice.

She took a deep breath before replying, "You don't know me, but I need to ask you something. Can you promise to stay on the line until I'm done?"

"Who is this?"

"Like I said, you don't know me. My name's Leah…umm…Clearwater. The last name probably means nothing to you, but where I live might—I live in La Push."

The silence on the other end of the line was nerve-wracking, but she hadn't heard the line click which would signal the call had ended.

"Your family lived in the area until a few months ago. Only you had a different name—Cullen. Your…umm…_brother_ dated a girl in Forks, Isabella Swan…"

"You're telling me things I already know. So, why don't you get to the point," Rosalie responded snidely.

"Sorry. I'm just not sure how to explain why I'm calling," Leah frowned as she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Isabella—she has a scar on her right forearm. It's not a normal scar and there was venom in her tissues. We don't understand how that could be possible. How she could still be human after being bitten, but that's not all. I have other questions and I think it'd be best if we met somewhere."

"What has _Bella_ done now?"

"It's hard to explain over the phone. That's why it'd be better to meet in person."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, I can take care of myself."

"Tomorrow, in Seattle at Ruth's Chris Steakhouse be there at 1 pm."

The telltale click signaled the call was over. Leah pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. _What exactly was she doing?_ Her musing was interrupted by Rachel shaking her.

"What did she say? What's going on?"

"I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"Yes, there's no one that I can take. If I tell Paul or Quil, they'll tell and then I'll be forbidden. Plus they need to stay here so they can help Seth remove the order."

"Well, I'm coming with," Rachel uttered fiercely. Leah recognized her tone; it was the same one Leah used on her younger brother. And though they weren't siblings, they had grown up together and Rachel and Rebecca had been honorary older sisters to her. Together they had figured out the mysteries of womanhood, with some help from Sue.

"They'll kill me if you get hurt," she remarked, her tone as stern as she could manage.

"Good thing I'll have you to protect me. I'll be over at seven tomorrow morning."

FF_8756144_32 02/04/13 11:52PM


	33. Chapter 32: Comfort

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: So...no Rosalie quite yet, but people were missing Jared, so I did find a way to get him in here. I'm hoping to get another chap up on Wednesday or *fingers crossed* earlier. **

* * *

Seth was still sleeping when she arrived home. She had yet to figure out a way to dodge Rachel. If she left too early in the morning, Seth would be suspicious and even though Rachel promised to keep her mouth shut—there wasn't a guarantee she would if Leah left her behind. So it looked like for better or worse, she was stuck with Rachel.

It was barely nine, but she got ready for bed anyway. She thought she would get up early and make Seth breakfast to soften him up a bit before she told him to work with the pack until he broke the order. Maybe she could order him to do it. She shook her head at that idea—orders were what got them into trouble in the first place.

As she lay there in bed, attempting to quell the anxiety churning her gut, she heard a faint whimper. Within seconds she was out of bed; she knew without a doubt who the sound had come from. She raced to her bedroom window and the faint glow of his eyes flashed for a moment before disappearing.

"Wait," she cried out as she opened her window up.

She heard his steps pause and felt as he tried to resist Seth's order. He took a few more shuffling steps away from her. His mind and body controlled by the order. Wasting no time, she climbed out her window.

Once her feet touched the ground, she grasped her nightgown and threw it over her head; not caring where it landed. Her body trembled and shimmered; the heat ran along her limbs to center on her spine. Once again she transformed into her wolf, her front paws hit the ground with a soft thud.

_Wait,_ she pleaded softly. _I think I know a way around this. _

His anguish and pain, a combination of being banned to think, speak, or see her and the struggle to remain in place, rushed through her. Her fur stood on end and she swallowed the mournful howl which threatened to rise from her throat.

She called to Sopiya, asking for her help. It was the only thing she could think of. Her wolf was her, but not as Old Quil had ineloquently pointed out. It wasn't the same for the rest of the pack. They were their wolves and their wolves were them. If she was _more_ Sopiya than Leah—it might work.

_I…can't…I'm sorry…_ his words uttered softly, yet forcefully. Invisible bands wrapped around his jaw, locking it closed. His steps once again moved away from her.

_Please, Sopiya, I'm begging you. Until the order is gone this may be all we have. I know I get a choice—he's my choice._

'_If it is what you desire, I will do as you ask, but you must understand that I will be in full control. Otherwise it will be for naught—the order is strong and he can't fight it. None of them would be able to.'_

_I understand, _she replied; once again allowing herself to fall into the void.

Sopiya walked forward, her steps lithe, gliding over the forest floor with ease. From Leah's memories she knew the brown wolf moving away was Jared. Her steps quickened to catch up with him; her voice calling his name.

_Jared._

He stopped and turned. The small grey wolf in front of him was familiar, but not. Just like the other day and the debacle with Bella at Old Quil's. His head tilted to the side as he stared at the wolf in shock. _How was he able to stay in her presence? Hadn't Seth's order ensured that it was impossible?_

_It is only because I am not the one you are forbidden from. _The words rolled off her tongue with ease. The language was one she had learned out of necessity many years ago.

_But how? I don't understand._

_How does the sun know to rise each day? The seasons know when it's time to change? I am no more than the spirit of her wolf. She and her brother both are lucky to have spirits such as __**us**__ to guide them._

_Is that how he was able to do it?_

_Perhaps, but it was really more about a boy protecting his sister from harm. The words and actions of others forced his hand and he felt cornered. He acted rashly, but he is young yet and will learn his way._

_I didn't mean it…or I guess I did. I would never hurt…_ he trailed off, grimacing internally as he struggled to find a pronoun that he could use. _He has to understand that._

_And he shall, but until things are set right—you must try not to rouse his protective instincts. _

_Can I… _he began softly.

Sopiya watched the play of his thoughts and felt Leah's soft pleas. The two of them were of a similar mind. She moved closer to him, waiting and watching as he circled a few times, stamping the remnants of foliage down. Then he lowered his larger frame to the ground and she followed suit. It didn't matter that Sopiya was in Leah; it was still Leah's body—Leah's wolf. Therefore it was Leah's scent which he breathed in and filled his lungs with.

_Will you show me more about the pale one?_

_Bella?_

_Yes, what I've seen in her memories—it doesn't make sense. It hardly seems possible and the more I understand, the more that I can help her and thus you._

It was as Sopiya thought—the imprint was abnormal. Each memory he shared validated her beliefs. It seemed to come from the girl versus the boy or his wolf. Even though she hadn't imprinted herself—she knew what it looked and felt like. She had been witness to the memories of the first imprint—that of her father on her mother.

She lowered her head further, resting it on her paws and closing her eyes. While she was wide awake, Leah and her body were tired. Jared's scent combined with his slow and steady breathing, the soft thumping of his heart lulled her into slumber. On the vestiges of sleep, she barely heard his last words and wasn't sure whether she responded back or not.

_Thank you for this._

* * *

Leah woke in her wolf form, cold and alone. The moon hung low in the sky signaling the night was almost through. She pushed herself up and shook out her fur. As she started to take a step forward, she noticed a hastily scratched message in the dirt.

One word, _sorry_.

It was unbelievable how one word could be so confusing. Was he saying sorry for leaving? For what happened with Seth? For Bella? For her? It could be any one of half a dozen reasons.

Maybe it would be better to go for a run—it could clear her head and perhaps, she could try the speaking with Sopiya again. She rocked back and forth, stretching her limbs before darting forward.

She kept her pace slow until her muscles warmed up and then added some speed. The wind which had felt cold to her minutes ago actually felt good as it rushed through her fur, cooling her down. She wasn't sure how long or how far she had run before she stopped, but instinctively she knew she was still on La Push land.

She heard the sound of running water and walked over toward the sound. Once she arrived at the small stream, she leaned over and got her first look through her own eyes of her wolf form. Pale grey fur with some darker markings on her ears; in the dim light she wasn't sure of the color, but they appeared to be brown. Overall, she didn't think she was too bad looking for a wolf.

Lapping up some water, she began to go over all the facts from the past few days. The information she had gleamed from Old Quil, Jared, and hers and her brother's wolf spirits. She hoped the information she would get from Rosalie would be helpful too.

'_It was as you said it was. As I've seen in your memories,' _Sopiya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_So, it's not right?_

'_Not at all. I think it's the girl. You have a plan?'_

_Yes, of a sort. Bella knew and was close to the Cullens when they lived here. I'm meeting with one today and I'm hoping she'll be able to help me._

'_Hmm…not something I'd recommend, but these are the ones who refrain from taking human life?'_

_Yes. How will I get Seth to remove the order? If they anger him—what's to stop him from doing it again?_

'_I think you must appeal to the love he has for you. Show him the strength of yours and Jared's connection and the conviction you have to find a way to make it work. I think they will be wary of upsetting your brother—his power surprised and terrified them.'_

It was the first time she had seen the memory replayed in its entirety. So far, she had only gotten a glimpse here or there. Paul and Quil had been outsiders and even they weren't sure of what occurred; Quil because he had been at the hospital with her and Paul because he had been human.

The memory was a living nightmare. Her body trembled in fear and pain as she felt the emotions of each of them. Somehow it seemed everything was magnified—the intensity too much to bear. She cried out, begging Sopiya to stop the replay.

'_You must see it to understand. It will help you be true in how you tell your brother why it must be removed. It will also help you as you lead him to his destiny. The others will be too afraid to share this memory with him—too afraid of the consequences, but you mustn't be. He needs to know that orders are not to be used lightly. Taking one's will away from them is the worst crime you can commit on your fellow man.'_

Leah squeezed her eyes shut, her ears flattened against her skull. Her actions did nothing to stop the assault on her senses. By the end of the replay, she was curled into a ball on the forest floor, whimpering.

She couldn't come up with any words to express how she felt. Her mind and body frozen in a state of shock; had it not been for the urging of Sopiya, she may have laid there until the sun rose.

'_Come. We must go home. It will be soon enough that your brother will rise and you will have to convince him that he must spend the day with the pack and also remove the order.'_

Her strength was sapped from her body, so she willingly allowed Sopiya to control their movements. This time they ran at a sedate pace until they reached the backyard of her home. Just as she was about to phase back, she remembered her struggles with her hair.

'_Braid it. It will help much more than it does to leave it loose.'_

_Thank you,_ she whispered before sliding into her human body.

The nightgown that she had thrown on the ground hours earlier was still there and she tugged it over her head before climbing into her window. As she adjusted to the differences between outside and inside; between being in her wolf form and human again, she listened to the sounds of the house. Seth's soft and relaxed snores drifted to her ears.

The clock on her nightstand read 5:45 AM. Time was running out. She had things to do before Rachel showed up on their front porch. Shower first, and then she would make breakfast for Seth, and the rest she would play by ear. Something had to work out for her—just this once would be nice.

* * *

Seth eagerly dug into the breakfast she had prepared. At first, she had picked at hers until hunger overpowered her nerves. By the time she was finished with her first helping, Seth was on his third. If his appetite remained this large, he would have to get a job just to help out with the grocery bills.

"So, when are we going to see dad?"

"Later. We've, well _you_ have some things to do first," she began.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"First off, you need to figure out how to remove the order you placed on the pack. Then, you need to spend some time with them learning wolfy things."

"So do you," he huffed.

"Sure I do, but I can't do that until you remove the order."

"Whatever. You could come with and wait for me to do that and then we could work with them together."

"We could, but I don't think that will work. It's going to be hard enough for you to stay focused to do it and for them to stay calm. Face it, it's better if I'm not there."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Without answering it, Leah knew it was Rachel and she wasn't alone. Who she had with her, Leah wasn't sure, but what the hell—did Rachel think they were going on a play date?

Before she could answer the door, Seth did. His cheeks were stuffed full of pancake, some of which didn't stay in his mouth when he greeted them.

Rachel squealed, "Eww! Gross, Seth! Why is the moment you find out you can turn into an animal that all normal behavior goes out the window?"

Rachel pushed past Seth while Rachel's guest stopped and introduced herself to Seth, "Hi, my name's Angela. It's nice to meet you."

Leah watched in amazement as the tall, bespectacled brunette held her hand out toward Seth. Seth eagerly grasped her hand and shook it. He managed to choke the pancake down, so this time his greeting didn't include food. As Angela went to pull her hand from Seth's, she encountered a bit of difficulty. The stinky residue of syrup on Seth's hand had transferred to hers.

"Seth! Really?!" Rachel cried out, grabbing Angela's non-syrupy hand and pulling her into the kitchen. Under her breath, the two siblings heard Rachel mutter, "I feel sorry for the girl who ends up with him."

"Rach, that's not nice," Angela scolded. "He's just a boy. He kinda reminds me of an overgrown puppy. I think he's adorable."

"You are such a freak. And people think I'm weird, but you take the cake. Not only are you in love with my brother, but if I didn't know better—I'd think you had a crush on Seth too."

Angela and Rachel returned a few moments later and Leah opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel's next words kept it tightly shut. She wanted to protest that it was bad enough Rachel was coming along and knew what was going on. But thanks to Rachel's big mouth, she would bet Angela knew too.

"So Leah, are you almost ready? Angela's so excited that you're coming with to help her pick out a dress for the winter formal at Forks High. And of course, with you coming along there's no reason for the boys to protest. It would just ruin the surprise if one of the guys saw her dress and showed it to Jake."

"That's why you can't do wolf training 101," Seth remarked. "You're going shopping?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Seth, retorting, "Obviously, your sister has to come with. The only dresses I wore were ones either she or Becks picked out for me. I'd feel horrible if my future sister-in-law wasn't the prettiest girl there."

It was Leah's turn to roll her eyes. _Lay it on a little thicker why don't you, Rachel_, she thought with disgust. She bit her lip which gave her a moment to compose herself.

"Almost. I've just got to show Seth one thing and then I'll be ready to go."

"Good. We're taking your car, right? Dad won't let me drive his truck and Angela doesn't have a car, so we drove Jake's rabbit over."

"Yeah, why don't you grab my purse and keys and I'll meet you out there."

* * *

Within twenty minutes they were on the road. Leah had done what Sopiya had suggested. First, she shared with her brother exactly what Jared meant to her and how they loved each other. She was glad Sopiya had suggested it, so she was able to prepare memories that weren't too racy which would raise her brother's ire, but ones that showed the depth of their feelings.

Then she shared the memory of the order Seth had given. He confessed he remembered bits and pieces of it, but he didn't understand what it meant. He didn't realize when he had spoken those words and the power which coursed through his body was him exercising his right.

_Seth, until things are all sorted out—until dad's home—we have to maintain things the way they are. I think they suspect, but they believe it's our bond which makes you able to do it. You and I know that's not the case._

_So…what are you saying?_

_For now, just do what you must to remove the order then learn everything you can. Later, we'll figure out the rest. _

_What they felt…is it always like that?_

_Yes, when you do that—you take away their will. You turn them into puppets and you are their puppet master. Imagine being unable to think, speak, or look at mom or dad? _

_What about…Taha Aki,_ he asked, the final words uttered so softly, had she not seen what he was trying to ask, she would have missed it.

_He knows and understands. He is only there to guide you should you run into trouble. I promise Jared will not hurt me, not purposely. The imprint is wrong._

She pushed the recollections of Bella from the past few days. Some were hers, but most were the others. She felt as he recoiled at the sight of her teeth sinking into Bella's arm; the glimmer of silver in stark contrast to the bright red blood.

_But how?_

_I don't know, but together Jared and I can figure it out. Apart—it will be an impossible task._

_Okay, I'll try._

_Do better than try. I know you'll be able to do it._

FF_8756144_33 02/10/13 10:49PM


	34. Chapter 33: Implications

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Finally the long-awaited chapter with Rosalie and my goodness do these four girls like to talk, I couldn't get them to shut up! lol**

* * *

They had barely made it onto Highway 101 before Rachel's chatter started up. It was non-stop and Leah wrongly assumed that Angela was quiet. Between the two of them she couldn't even begin to sort through what she wanted to get out of the meeting with Rosalie.

Her irritation evident with her first words, "What the fuck, Rachel? It was bad enough when you were tagging along, but now _her_?"

It appeared Angela had more of a backbone than Leah had noticed with the few glances she had gotten of the girl. The polite girl who had introduced herself to Leah's little brother—the same boy that couldn't be described as _little_ anymore—wasn't afraid of Leah's bitchy attitude.

"A thank you would be nice considering I've provided you with the perfect alibi. Kim and Claire will go along with it, so none of them will be suspicious when we are gone for the better part of the day. In fact, they think we are all meeting up in Port Angeles and then driving to Claire's apartment in Neah Bay to spend the day there. It's just far enough they won't run to check it out and they _trust_ us, which is more than I can say for you at the moment."

"What…" Leah stuttered, speechless for the first time in her life.

"Without Angela, your big plan would be for naught. There's no way they'd excuse you from wolf training after Seth removed the order. How were you going to explain why you were going to be gone all day when your dad's in the hospital after having a heart attack?"

"I'd think of something," she muttered.

"But now you don't have to. This is the thing, Leah, being an imprint is one of the best…"

"And worst things," Angela chimed in.

"That can ever happen to a girl," Rachel continued. "Sure, there's all this never-ending love and devotion. It doesn't matter if you're having a bad hair day or feeling bloated—to them you are a goddess and they will worship the ground you walk on."

"But sometimes, a girl needs her space. They get all worked up if you ask for alone time," Angela added.

"Or want to spend time with your girlfriends. And I get it, it's the bond and everything, but I had a life before Embry. I had things I wanted to do and now I'm kinda stuck and it chafes."

"And we know something is different about you and Seth. _We_, the imprints, have talked about it. You might be just what we need to change the dynamic a bit," Angela digressed.

"See in a world run by boys, us girls have to stick together. So are you with us or against us?"

"Rachel, that's a pretty loaded question. As for Seth and I—things are different because of how everything's played out, that's all," she hedged.

Angela and Rachel chuckled at her evasiveness. "Sure and pigs fly," Rachel replied.

"Bella's been part of the inner circle for a long time and while I may be nice to her because we go to school together—well, it doesn't feel like she should belong."

"It's strange," Rachel seconded. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way, but Ang and I got to talking about it one night while she waited for Jake to come home. Claire said something to Emily about it and Emily mentioned it to Kim who said something to me. Why would all of us feel the same way?"

"I've always been quiet. I like to people watch, you know, observe how people interact with each other—their behaviors and mannerisms. You can see it when you look at all the imprints and their wolves. They gravitate toward one another. When one moves, the other follows. We even begin to copy each other mannerisms and speech patterns…"

"That is totally creepy, by the way," Rachel said jokingly.

"It's different though with Bella and Jared. They are still two separate people, which doesn't make sense when you consider an imprint is the other half of the protector's soul."

"And while I know you can defend yourself if things with Rosalie go south, we're the perfect addition to make sure it doesn't happen. The last thing she'd want to do is start a war."

"Fine. Thank you for saving my ass."

"I'd make you say it like you mean it, but I am just going to bask in the glory of outsmarting you," Rachel retorted, sticking her tongue out at Leah.

* * *

The rest of the drive was relatively peaceful. Angela had printed up directions from MapQuest, something Leah had forgotten to do. Had it not been for her smart thinking they would have been driving around possibly for hours trying to find Ruth's Chris.

Between making a couple of stops to stretch their legs and use the restroom along with traffic they had made good time. They pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes early.

"So, what's the plan," Rachel asked.

"Ask her what she knows about the bite mark on Bella. That will solve part of the mystery. You realize I haven't put that much thought into this, don't you?"

"That's what I figured. Which is why it's even better Angela's here. Did you know she's the editor for the Forks High paper?"

Leah raised an eyebrow in Rachel's direction before responding dryly, "Are you trying to set me up on a date with her? 'Cause from where I'm standing, it sure seems like it."

"No, silly," Rachel replied with a playful slap to Leah's arm. "It's just, well, Angela's new to all this. I don't want her to feel left out of things either. We all grew up with this—the stories and traditions. She's going to be the chief's wife someday, so it's up to us to help her out."

"Did I get a personality change that I'm not aware of?"

"No, not exactly. It's just you've been different…since the whole…well, you know," Rachel explained as she gestured to Leah and waved her hands around.

"Excuse me, for needing some time to figure things out. Once your boyfriend goes missing, is presumed dead, and then returns from the grave at the same time you've somewhat moved forward with your life—then you can tell me what's normal and not for my behavior. You're the one who called and made plans with me, but didn't keep them."

"But you never called me back. Friendship's a two-way street."

"Exactly."

"I think we should go in before you two start a brawl. I may have only recently got to know Rachel, but she's stubborn and I get the feeling you are, too," Angela said, interrupting their conversation.

"Fine, you're right, Ang. Don't think that means that you've gotten the last word either, Leah."

Rachel's words were punctuated by the slamming of the car door as she exited it. Both of the remaining occupants shook their head at Rachel's antics. It had always been this way between Leah and Rachel. The two of them would butt heads constantly. If there was something to fight or argue about they would find it.

"Are you sure you want to be related to her," Leah asked Angela without preamble.

Angela shrugged, "I really don't have much of a choice, do I? It's kinda a package deal. The trick is to let her _think_ she's won. Though I will admit sometimes while I'm nodding in agreement at whatever drivel she's trying to get me to believe…" she trailed off as a blushed stained her cheeks. "I do imagine ways to torture her."

Leah burst out laughing, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. Angela followed suit and the two of them laughed until Rachel's fist banged on the hood of the car. Their chuckles quieting, but grins covered their faces as they stared at Rachel glaring at them.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

They got out of the car and the three of them walked toward the front door. A maître d' appeared out of nowhere and held it open for them as he greeted them quietly, "Good afternoon ladies."

"Thank you," Leah murmured. "We're meeting someone here."

"Aww, you must be the party for Mrs. McCarthy. I was under the impression that it would be only two of you. No worries, we shall get it all sorted out. If you'll follow me," he finished, gesturing with his hands as he started to walk toward the dining area.

It was hard not to gawk at the décor in the restaurant. Even without seeing a menu, they could tell this wasn't a normal steakhouse. This was where wealthy business men and women had lunch or dinner with clients. Where a husband might take his wife on their tenth anniversary; it was not a place the residents of Forks or La Push were accustomed to.

The maître d' led them into the back of the restaurant and through a set of glass double doors. It appeared to be a banquet area; a place that people could rent if they had a large party or gathering. Only one table was occupied and even without taking another step forward, Leah knew that this was Rosalie Cullen.

It wasn't the pale features or golden eyes that gave her away. It was the _perfection_ of her face. Even the most beautiful models had some imperfection—something that showed they were human and capable of being damaged. Her skin was too smooth, free of lines or wrinkles, pores non-existent, not a single blemish.

Her hair was elegantly coiffed. Even the clothes she wore spoke of her inhuman nature. No wrinkles, not a speck of dust or fuzz. She was simply perfectly put together and it was that fact that unnerved Leah the most. Not the fact that this was a creature that could kill any occupant in the room with a single bite.

"Mrs. McCarthy, my apologies," the maître d' began. "I had thought you said it would be a table for three. I must beg your forgiveness. I promise that my staff will ensure that you and your guests will be accommodated appropriately."

Rosalie's eyes drifted over the three of them before she turned to the maître d', "No worries, James. I simply forget that my friend Angela was in town, too. The addition of one more shouldn't change what I've ordered for lunch. Simply bring an extra place setting."

"Of course, madam," he acknowledged with a small bow. "Ladies, what may I get you to drink?"

The three of them took a seat at the table with Rosalie. Leah sat on Rosalie's left while Angela was on her right, and Rachel was across the table from her. It had been how they had discussed seating arrangements in the car. The hope was that Rosalie would have qualms about attacking Angela and Leah could defend herself. That just left Rachel as the odd person out. Though Rosalie didn't look like she would be able to hurt a fly, Leah was very aware her _frailness _was deceptive.

They ordered drinks and James was off to fill their drink orders while he checked on the meal that had been ordered. An awkward silence feel over the group while the waited. It was Angela who broke it.

"Hi, Rosalie, it's nice to see you again."

Rosalie was surprised by Angela's greeting. It wasn't because Angela had been unkind in the past, but it was more the fact that she had been aloof. She had never liked interacting with humans, particularly teenage ones, but it was something she tolerated for the family. When they started out in a town as high school students, it usually gave them more time in one place.

To her, being a nomad like so many of their kind were seemed unnatural and an awful type of existence. She supposed it had to do with the time period in which she had been changed and what her desires for life were. Not that she would call this existence _life_ by any means, but she had come to terms with the curse of immortality she had been given.

"Likewise, Angela," she replied back with a nod. "So, which one of you is Leah?" She gazed curiously at the two native girls.

"I am," the taller of the two girls said.

It made sense to Rosalie that the taller girl was. For some reason the other girl reminded her of Ephraim Black. Something about her features which showed a heritage that could be traced back centuries. Not that the other girl's couldn't. Truth to be told they both held themselves regally; royalty in their own right.

"And you are," she stated to the remaining girl.

"Rachel Black."

"That explains it," she replied.

"Explains what," Leah asked, but they were interrupted by the staff bringing in their meal.

A cart of silver covered platters was pushed into the room. Another waitress carried a tray with their drinks which she set in front of them. Several pitchers containing tea, lemonade, and water were set down on another table. James put place settings in front of each of them. When he turned toward the cart and began to remove the covers, Rosalie stopped him.

"James, we'll serve ourselves. It's been so long since we've had a chance to catch up. I can trust we'll be given privacy so that we may eat and visit at our leisure?"

"Of course, Mrs. McCarthy."

With a snap of his fingers, the room was cleared. The double doors closed softly behind him, leaving them alone again.

"You were saying," Leah prodded.

Rosalie's gaze landed on Leah, a single brow arching as though she couldn't believe the audacity of Leah's question. "The familiarity in her features to Ephraim Black. He was the one who offered the treaty."

"You met my great-grandfather?"

"Yes, at the time it was only the five of us. Alice and Jasper hadn't joined the family. We were unaware of the wolves in the area when we moved here. It was while we were hunting one day that we came upon them…or they came upon us. Either way, they were outnumbered and the treaty was offered as a compromise to prevent bloodshed. My _father_, Carlisle is a peacekeeper and believes that even in this existence we have the capacity for good."

"When were you born," Angela asked shyly.

"Into this life," Rosalie asked, seeking clarification.

"Umm…both."

"I was born on April 10th, 1915 in Rochester, New York. At eighteen, I was left for dead and Carlisle found me. He believed my death would be a waste and changed me. That was 1933," Rosalie answered. "Now, while I cannot enjoy the food which they've brought—there is no reason for it to go to waste."

Leah was quickly learning that werewolf hunger overcame all types of feelings. There was little doubt that even happiness would be unable to phase her appetite. _Was this what her life was going to be? An all you can eat buffet?_ At least, it didn't seem to stick anywhere to her body, so sweat pants and baggy tees weren't in the near future.

"I know I mentioned it on the phone, but I need to understand what happened with Bella," Leah began in between bites of food.

"Why?"

"How much do you know about the wolves?"

"Personally, not much. It wasn't something that was interesting to me when we encountered the pack all those years ago. Carlisle and Edward would be the ones to talk to. They were fascinated with it."

"What if we told you, one of us was a wolf," Rachel asked.

Rosalie's golden gaze pierced Leah. She wasn't sure what the blonde vampire was trying to do—size her up or figure out what it meant. Either way, she met Rosalie's gaze with a fierce gaze of her own. She didn't realize that Sopiya felt the need to make her presence known until the rest of the table gasped.

"Leah," Rachel cried out. "What the hell?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did."

Angela nudged Rachel, effectively shutting her up. Once again, the room was eerily quiet.

"That would explain it. It's been a long time since I was near one of the pack, but," Rosalie paused to gather her thoughts. "Frankly, you've got a bit of a wet dog smell to you."

"Well, you don't smell like a bed of roses, either," Leah threw back.

"So, females change too," Rosalie inquired politely, ignoring Leah's last remark.

"Nope, just me. It's a fairly recent thing, too."

A million questions entered Rosalie's mind. While she knew they wanted information on Bella, she was interested in this girl. Even as a vampire, the men of her family tended to see the females as weak. _Could it be the same way for this girl? Or was she seen as someone just as strong and capable as her male counterparts?_

"How about instead of playing twenty questions, I'll tell you what I know about the pack and you can fill in the blanks for me?"

"Fine and you'll tell us about Bella and what happened between her and your family?"

Rosalie nodded in agreement before beginning, "Mind you, the information I have is mostly second hand. But as I was saying Carlisle and Edward were very intrigued by the wolf pack. I think had Ephraim agreed to it, Carlisle would have loved to get a peek at their genetics and understand how genes played a role in your abilities."

"But genetics is a fairly new science," Rachel remarked.

"For humans, yes, but Carlisle's been around for hundreds of years. He's constantly questioning the how's and why's of things. And Edward, well, he's been alone for so many years—the rest of the family has mates, so he's often left to his own devices. Science is just one of his many hobbies. Has Bella told you anything about our kind?"

"No, she doesn't say much about Edward or any of it at all," Angela answered. "It's like she chooses to forget it or pretend it doesn't exist, but… She knew about this before any of us did and you'd think she'd want to share information that would keep the pack safe. There have been other vampires in the area since you've left."

"You've heard of humans having special abilities, like premonitions or visions of the future? Or have you ever met someone who can seem to move an angry crowd to calmness? Or incite a mob to riots? Perhaps, you've known someone who can seem to read your mind?"

The three girls nodded. For Leah and Rachel, it was something they had grown up with. There were also the stories and legends of those who knew things that others didn't. Who seemed to have knowledge or sense which was beyond the average person's ability.

"What if I told you that the venom which changes a human into a vampire also has the capability to make those abilities stronger?"

"Like a superpower," Rachel asked.

"Yes, just like that. Some of my siblings have traits which they carried from their human existence into this one; only these are now intensified. I suppose one could even say that Carlisle's compassion, Esme's motherly tendencies, and my beauty and my husband's strength are all traits that have been enhanced by venom. But some of my _siblings_ these traits have essentially become _superpowers_."

"That's why I said my knowledge is second hand of the pack. I know things only because Edward can read minds. Any thought which goes through your head, he can hear. This is true for every single human or vampire he's ever come across except for one."

"Bella," Leah guessed.

"Yes, her mind was the only one he couldn't read which fueled his obsession with her, but getting back to my original point. Edward knew the moment we came across the pack that there were only those three wolves. They had fought several vampires, but no more than two at a time. He also knew they had mates and small children at home."

"So, basically, you already knew that you had the pack at your mercy?"

"I suppose that's how you could view it. Ephraim's pack was the first for several generations. It had almost been too many years in-between their pack and the last one. There comes a point when the truth becomes a story—a tale told to children and they no longer believe it. I know when we returned to Forks this last time, there wasn't a pack. Edward made sure to find out before we moved back. We didn't know if your numbers would be the same or grow and we couldn't risk being outnumbered, especially if the treaty wasn't upheld."

"This pack wasn't formed until last May."

Rosalie's eyes widened slightly, her mouth dropping open. "May," she repeated.

Leah nodded, "Yes, my boyfriend at the time was the first one. It was just before I graduated last year. He disappeared for a month—he was stuck as his wolf."

"So, you want to know about Bella and how she isn't a vampire now?"

"Yes, it might help solve a problem."

While Rosalie wanted to know what the problem was, she knew it would probably be revealed later. So, she continued, "Edward and Bella started dating in March. He had been obsessed with her for months. Not only was her mind silent to him, but her blood _sang_ to him." At the unspoken question in the girls' eyes, Rosalie added, "Think of your favorite food. Now imagine that it's sitting right in front of you, but you can't eat it. There are humans whose blood calls to us, making it nearly impossible to control our desire to consume them."

"He spent several weeks becoming accustomed to her blood and scent before he finally was able to approach her. For weeks, Alice was plagued by visions of Edward killing Bella or our classmates in his desire for her blood."

Angela paled. Rachel looked a bit green around the gills. But Leah she was strangely fascinated. Granted some of her fascination could have to do with Sopiya and all the knowledge that was to be gleaned from this strange dialogue.

"One day the family decided to play baseball."

"You play baseball," Rachel interrupted with a skeptical look.

"Of course, it's the great American pastime," Rosalie eyed Leah again, mirth in her eyes. "Maybe someday we could have a vampire versus wolf game, it could be interesting. But I digress, while we were busy playing, three vampires—nomads—came across our game. There wasn't enough time to get Bella out of there and once they caught the scent of her, things took a turn for the worse."

Rosalie continued with the story, telling them how James was a tracker and decided that Bella would be his next meal. How the entire family had worked together to try and stop James, but in the end, he had caught up with Bella and tricked her into believing he held her mother.

"Bella went to save her mother's life, only to get caught in James' trap. We were close behind her, but he managed to bite her before we could stop him. The venom was already making its way through her body. Edward was left with a choice—let Bella change or attempt to save her life by sucking the venom out. Remember what I said about Bella's mind?"

"Edward couldn't read her thoughts," Angela answered.

With a nod, she continued, "When Carlisle talked to one of our friends about it, he thought perhaps Bella was a shield."

"A shield," Leah questioned.

"Some things are physical traits while others are mental or emotional. Something within Bella's mind didn't allow Edward to read her thoughts. It didn't stop Alice from having visions of Bella's future, but your future is more of a physical thing. And Jasper could still affect her emotions—while emotions can be mental, they also can have a physical component to them. If you're embarrassed, your cheeks turn red and you freeze. When you're angry, doesn't it feel like your heart is pounding and your limbs tremble?"

"I guess," the three of them agreed.

"Moving on, any of you taken Anatomy and Physiology," Rosalie watched as Angela and Leah nodded their heads. "Think of venom as a virus. It attacks the cells, injecting its own program into them and causes it to change. James injected venom into Bella's bloodstream and it immediately began its journey through her body. Now with each heart beat which organ gets blood first and the largest amount?"

Angela and Leah sat in silence thinking about it. Leah closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the lecture she had sat through only a week ago. In her mind, she watched as blood entered the right atria and flowed into the right ventricle where it was pushed to the lungs to be oxygenated. Then it returned via the left atria and was pumped into the left ventricle. This was the most important part of the cycle. This ventricle had to stretch and fill, so that when the heart beat and pushed the fresh blood into circulation, it could provide oxygen and nutrients to all the tissues.

She saw as the blood flowed out of the heart into the largest artery, the aorta. Three more arteries branched off the arch of the aorta. One to the right and the other two to the left side of the body; her eyes popped open as she realized the clue Rosalie was trying to give them.

"The brain," she blurted out.

"Correct," Rosalie replied with a smile. "The glitch is in Bella's brain. Even though Edward sucked as much venom out as he could, there was no way for him to get it all. Changes occurred."

"So, Bella has a vampire brain," Rachel injected, completely confused by the science lesson.

"Not exactly and granted this is my own theory, but it was shortly after the incident with James that both Edward and Alice began to act different. The two of them have always been close—their individual powers when put together make them a strong force and the family relies on them to know if humans are getting suspicious of us. Bella knew what we are so, we couldn't just pack up and leave."

"But you did," Angela remarked.

"Only after Jasper nearly took a piece of Bella when she got a paper cut while opening her birthday presents. I don't believe for one moment that Alice didn't see all the potential futures of that day. Instead, it was the excuse Edward needed to walk away with a minimum of fuss from the family. So, now why don't you tell me why you needed to know what happened?"

"Did Edward ever mentioning imprinting when he talked about the wolves and their mates?"

Rosalie frowned, "Not that I recall."

"It's something we do," Leah explained. "It's mate matching by the wolf spirits."

"They describe it as gravity," Angela added. "When they first turn into the wolf, it's very confusing. It's a difficult transition, accepting the instincts of the wolf and maintaining your humanity."

"An imprint grounds them; ties them to their human lives while giving them something to fight to come home to. It also gives them the strength they need to accept their wolf spirit," Rachel chimed in.

"Somehow Bella is an imprint, but how that can be possible is beyond me. How can someone with tainted blood be the mate of a wolf? Wouldn't the wolf have recognized their natural enemy," Leah asked.

"This connection you describe, what is it? Physical, mental, emotional…"

"It's all three," Rachel answered. "That's the beauty of it. I suppose it starts out mental as it doesn't occur until they look into your eyes. They feel a pull toward you which guides their actions. They desire to spend time with you, filling the holes you didn't realize were in your soul. Best friend, lover, and mate. As your relationship progresses, it becomes more physical until the bond deepens into an emotional connection in which you can't imagine your existence without them."

"Is there anyway Bella would have known about this?"

Leah and Rachel both answered "no" while Angela meekly answered, "yes." Three sets of eyes turned her way. Two of the sets expressed varying levels of shock and anger.

"It wasn't me!" Angela cried out, holding her hands in the air. "Jake did it. It's how she figured out what the Cullens were. He told her some of the legends when a group of us went to First Beach last year. I don't know if he told her about imprinting."

"But it wouldn't matter if he did or not," Rachel said quietly. "Emily slipped up one day. It was right after I came home and Embry imprinted on me. Jake had brought Bella over to cheer her up," she paused, glancing at Rosalie. "She was all messed up after you guys left. It wasn't the first time she'd been around the pack. Dad encouraged Jake to hang out with her, so they all tried to act as normal as possible around her. The next weekend, she came by again and that's when the imprint happened."

* * *

**AN: *wipes brow* Glad to have that out of the way. So, it's nearly revealed the mystery of the imprint... I'm patiently waiting for your thoughts. **

FF_8756144_34 02/12/13 3:02AM


	35. Chapter 34: Unexpected

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I'd love to say that I came down with Ebola or broke both my legs in a horrific skiing accident and that's the reason for the delay with this chap, but alas it's neither of those. The delay is merely a muse which ran away from me and when she returned - she demanded that all my focus was put into a new story. That being said, I will have 2 O/S's that I'll be posted on March 1st, along with starting to post a new multi-chap fic. My plan is to finish this by the end of the month and then get going again on Still Breathing and Unsaid Things. The new multi-chap is completed, so I'll post chaps when it suits me and focus on finishing up some of these WIPs. So, please enjoy this chap and if need be, don't be afraid to drop a PM begging, pleading, or even commanding me to update! :D**

* * *

The information Rosalie had provided got Leah thinking. In the past couple of days, she had received enough to piece together what could possibly be the reason for the difference in Bella and Jared's imprint. What she needed was time to think about it—which meant they needed to get home. She wouldn't be able to concentrate with Angela and Rachel around.

She had never thought about being an investigator, but it made her feel like one. Solving puzzles was something she found both tedious and thrilling, but so much depended on the puzzle. If she got frustrated with it—she found it a painful experience. If it was too easy, the same thing. But if it was just the right amount of a challenge, she was hooked.

"Look, we should get going," she started; her words cut off by the sound of a disturbance outside the room.

"Sir, you can't go in there. The room's been rented out," James said. His words heard clearly by both Leah and Rosalie.

"Well, I'm going in there anyway. If you think you're going to stop me—you'd better get a few more people," a husky voice said with a chuckle.

Rosalie groaned, muttering, "Couldn't he leave me alone for a few hours? He's worse than a child."

Leah turned toward Rosalie, asking, "You know who's out there?"

"I'm ashamed to say it—but yes."

The doors crashed open and the occupants jumped at the sudden noise. A large man with dark blonde hair and golden eyes filled the open doorway. The scent of vampire filled Leah's nostrils and she couldn't contain her growl. Instinctively, she didn't believe him to be a threat, but his presence was overwhelming to her. While she knew she would be matched in strength with Rosalie, there was no way she would be with this vampire.

"Honey Bee, you're alright," the vampire crooned, rushing over to Rosalie's side. His eyes traversing her figure as he looked for signs of injury or distress.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rosalie couldn't help the annoyed tone to her words. The sound grated on Leah's ears. Her bell-like voice was akin to nails on a chalkboard. Leah scowled and bit her lip in an attempt to contain her growl, but it was futile.

The sound brought the male vampire's attention to her. His amused voice asked, "Who exactly are you hanging out with, Rose? That one's not like us, but she's not all human either."

Rosalie sighed, fidgeting in her seat. It was such a human-like gesture that it seemed out of place on the beautiful vampire. The three human girls glanced back and forth at each other and the tableau in front of them.

"Rachel, do you mind shutting the doors," Rosalie asked.

Rachel did as Rosalie asked and once the task was completed, only then did Rosalie begin talking again. "Emmett, I asked you a question."

"Which one? I can't remember and I think I asked you one or two of my own," he replied teasingly to her.

"Why are you here? And why wouldn't I be alright," she repeated, this time her words were slow and carefully enunciated.

"Oh, those questions." His smile broadened, revealing a set of dimples.

His demeanor suggested that he wasn't serious by nature. Perhaps the best way to describe him would be to liken him to a man-child. Basically a child trapped in a man-sized body. The dynamic between the two was strange, but at the same time Leah could feel some semblance of a bond between them. Rosalie had mentioned that vampires had mates, so this must be hers.

"Well, see you told me you were going shopping in Seattle and then no sooner did I make myself comfy and set-up to play Xbox all day; I get a phone call. Want to guess who it was from?"

Rosalie didn't respond to his question. Instead, she glared at him. Either she knew or was getting tired of him beating around the bush.

"Alice—that's right, Alice. You remember her? Our little future seeing sister. Well, she calls to tell me that your future's disappeared. You're completely off her future-seeing radar and she's sure you're dead or going to be dead. She was ready to come here to find you, but I calmed her down and said I'd do it. Looks to me like it was a good thing I did."

"Figures," Rosalie muttered. "The one time I'd like her to not be watching my future she is. I thought for sure if I kept you focused on thinking about your reward for letting me go shopping alone that would keep her from looking to see what I was doing."

"And what exactly were you doing, Rosie?"

"Nothing, just catching up with the girls. You remember Angela," she replied, pointing to Angela. "And these are two of her friends, Leah and Rachel."

"Ladies," he greeted with an elaborate and completely out-of-place bow. "Now I don't want to seem a certain way, but two of you have such a lovely skin tone. You wouldn't happen to be from La Push, would you?"

Rachel blanched while Leah replied through gritted teeth, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing really. I'm just wondering why my Rosie's here in Seattle visiting with one of the wolves—that is what you are, isn't it," he stated, looking at Leah.

"Emmett, knock it off. They had a question about something and I answered it," Rosalie scolded him.

"You know this means we'll have to keep this out of Edward's mind, don't you?"

"Yes, but you said Alice didn't see me…how is that possible? She always sees us whether we want her to or not."

Angela spoke up, "Is this the first time this has happened that you know of?"

Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded.

"Maybe it has to do with Leah then. She's a wolf and maybe Alice can't see her and by extension she can't see you," Angela surmised.

The ring tone of Emmett's phone only milliseconds later proved Angela's hypothesis. Emmett answered it and Leah could hear a frantic Alice question whether they were alright as now both of their futures had disappeared. Emmett assured her they were okay and explained he didn't know what the reason was behind the glitch, but he'd contact to her if they ran into trouble.

"I really think that's our cue to leave," Leah stated again. "The last thing I need is for your entire family to know about our meeting and what was discussed. I really appreciate you meeting us and answering our questions."

"I don't know how what I told you will be helpful, but I hope it is," Rosalie said genuinely. "Perhaps, someday once things are taken care of and if you're bored we could have that match I talked about."

"What match," Emmett asked curiously.

"She was telling us about your family playing baseball," Rachel answered softly.

"Really, Rosie? You suggested a vampire versus wolf baseball game? That would be epic! Name the date and time—I'm in," he exclaimed.

Leah snorted, "First, I'd have to get the pack to agree to it. That might take a while, but don't worry you'll be the first one I'll call."

Standing, Angela, Leah, and Rachel said their farewells to Emmett and Rosalie. In just over an hour, they had gotten information that may or may not be the key to breaking Jared's imprint. Now all Leah needed was time to put it all together.

* * *

Seth ran in wolf form over to Sam's house. He figured that was the best place to start. Phasing back to human, he pulled on the pair of shorts he had carried in his teeth. He wondered aloud if there was a better way to bring clothing because it wouldn't be very convenient if he was using his mouth to hold his shorts versus as the weapon it could be to tear apart a vampire.

"There's always a better way. I guess that will be the first thing I'll show you," Sam said.

He turned and was shocked to see Sam was standing across the yard from him and had heard his quiet question. These enhanced senses were going to take some getting used to. In a way, Sam answering his question felt invasive, but on the other hand—he had gotten an answer.

"Hey, Sam. Umm…Leah said I have to learn wolf stuff and…umm figure out how to reverse what I did yesterday."

"How about you and I will work on a few things first and then I'll call the guys, so you can work on removing the order? I think it will be better if you've worked out some of your excess energy first."

"That sounds good. Is it normal to feel this way?"

"Like you drank a four-pack of Red Bull?" At Seth's nod, Sam continued, "The first few days you'll feel like it. Yesterday, I'm sure you were exhausted, but after that you get a big burst of energy."

Sam showed Seth how to carry his shorts around his calf, giving him an extra leather tie that he had. He also showed Seth a few places that were close to his and Emily's house where they kept extra shorts and suggested that Seth find a place to do the same near his house.

Once their shorts were secured, they phased. Sam hung back and gave Seth minimal directions. The events of yesterday were still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to wreak their tentative peace. As the two of them ran along the patrol routes, Sam explained how the pack functioned, patrol schedules, and what where possible signs of a vampire.

The patrol routes were varied to prevent them from leaving a worn path in the woods. It also ensured they covered the maximum amount of land they could during each loop. So far they had encountered two vampires that they had been able to easily dispose of, but there was a third one that was more elusive. Her flaming red hair was a beacon to them though every time it seemed she was within their reach—she managed to elude them. It was a big source of frustration among the pack.

As Sam watched Seth learn the duties, he noticed how easily Seth took to it. He was even more natural at it then Jake had been. The thought of why that might be lingered in his mind, but he was unable to answer it.

_Alright, Seth—how do you feel if I call the rest of the pack? You think you're up to it?_

_Yeah, I think so. Could you phase out for a second first? Leah showed me the memory and I want to replay it once more just cause I want to make sure that I remember_.

_How did sh…damn it…show_?

Seth felt Sam intruding into his thoughts. Thinking quickly, he erected a wall in his mind which gave him a visual of his thoughts with Sam being on the other side of the wall. It was a simple concept, but effective and allowed Seth to remain in charge.

_Umm…I don't know who showed her, but she showed me. I guess we didn't talk about particulars. She just thought I needed to understand what I'd done cause I didn't realize I'd done it._

Sam knew Seth wasn't being completely truthful, but it seemed pointless to argue with the younger wolf. There was no sense in riling him over something so little. He phased back to human and waited for Seth to single to him that he could phase back.

A few minutes later, he heard Seth's yip and he phased. Throwing his head back, he howled for the pack. As he called them, he explained to Seth the different calls that might be used to summon or notify the pack.

_The feelings or reason for your calls changes how they sound. Howls generally are a way to communicate that assistance is needed or we're gathering together. Yips and barks can symbolize happy feelings, answering a question, or telling someone to pay attention. A growl or snarl symbolizes displeasure or anger._

One-by-one the pack phased in. Each one called out a greeting and then asked where they were to meet. Sam showed them a clearing where some logging had been done recently and they ran toward the spot.

_I can show them where to meet or they can find me too. We all have an internal homing beacon which leads us to each other. If the place you are is distinctive, it's okay to show where to go, but if it's not—then you have to use both. It takes a bit more concentration and practice to use our internal sense._

As they met in the clearing, Seth watched as each wolf took their place in a circle. He realized they placed themselves in order of their hierarchy. As the newest wolf, he should be the lowest—the Omega. It didn't feel right to his wolf and even the thought of moving from where he was, had his wolf rebelling. So he stayed at Sam's side. If anyone thought it was abnormal, they didn't say anything.

_Alright, Sam, we're here—what's up?_ Jake asked.

_I've been working with Seth for the past hour or so. I think it's time for him to work a bit with the rest of you and do some combat training. But first, there's something we need to take care of—I'll let Seth explain._

Seth swiveled his head and gazed at each member of the pack before beginning, _I'm not sure where or how to begin, but I know yesterday I did something and I shouldn't have. I'm going to try and remove the order cause that's the right thing to do. But I also need to know that everyone will respect my sister and her wishes._

He paused, waiting for acknowledgement but then realized that none of them would be able to answer his request. _Umm…sorry. I forgot. Okay, so here goes nothing._

He closed his eyes and envisioned the wall he could put up in his mind. On one side was the pack and the other the replay of him giving the order. He focused on the feelings of the pack—their anxiety and pain while tamping down his protective urge for his sister. She told him that she was capable of taking care of herself and Jared wouldn't hurt her. He had to believe in her and Jared. It was the only way for there to be peace in the pack. This was just one step that would bring them closer to the destiny that Sopiya foretold.

_**I rescind the previous order which forbade the pack from seeing, speaking, or thinking about Leah. From this moment forward, it will be as though the order never occurred.**_

He waited with bated breath. His heart thundering as he hoped it worked. When his mind was filled with a vision of Angela and Rachel talking about going shopping with Leah and later meeting Claire and Kim—he knew it worked. He thanked the gods for small favors and eagerly asked about the next challenge they had for him as a new wolf.

FF_8756144_35 02/23/13 9:50AM


	36. Chapter 35: Acknowledge

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: The muse and I have been at odds - neither of us could decide what we needed to happen. Thank you all for being so patient with me! I promise to get this finished up as soon as I can as I know I've got other stories that have been on hiatus for quite a while.**

* * *

On the drive home Leah remained subdued. While she had driven to Seattle, she pleaded exhaustion and asked Rachel if she minded driving home. It would give her the opportunity to think.

She lay across the back seat and stared up at the dark grey fabric covering the car roof's interior. Tuning out Angela and Rachel's conversation and the low tones of the radio wasn't easy at first, but she managed to do it once she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She didn't have any paper with her and if she starting writing stuff down there was always a possibility that the wrong person would see it, so she settled for making a list in her mind. First, she thought about the facts—things that she knew to be important, adding the questions that lingered.

_1. Bella and Edward dated, but their relationship came to an abrupt halt after the incident at her birthday party. Though Alice supposedly didn't see what happened, occurring._

_2. Edward's ability to read minds except for Bella's._

_3. The possibility of Bella could have a power—her mind being a shield. And what was a shield other than a way to keep something out? A wall of some kind. Wouldn't that make the mental portion of an imprint impossible?_

_4. Alice's ability to see the future. The fact she couldn't see the wolves, which would mean she might not be able to see Bella anymore. Would she have ventured to Forks to check it out? Or could she still see snippets of Bella? Or did she just not care?_

_5. The lingering venom in Bella. Could it have caused a change in her shield? How was it that the wolves didn't sense it? Did it matter whose venom changed you? Could that cause a glitch in your possible power? Or because the change wasn't completed, did that cause the glitch if there was one?_

_6. Bella knew about the Cullens and likely guessed about the wolves and pack. Emily slipped up and mentioned imprinting. Did Bella find a way to make an imprint occur?_

_7. Jared's refusal to accept the imprint and the differences that the imprints noticed in his and Bella's relationship. Was it because he or his wolf sensed on some level it wasn't a true one? Why didn't their relationship follow the same course?_

It was a longer list than what she thought she'd have, but she could feel there was something that was missing. Something that would be the final key to solving the puzzle and she wondered if it was time to ask Jared. Their short conversation a couple of days ago hadn't addressed everything fully and her emotions had been too out of control to ask the questions that needed to be asked.

The three of them stopped in Port Angeles to meet up with Kim and Claire. They had picked out three dresses as possibilities for Angela and had them on hold at Black Diamond Bridal.

Kim and Claire were sitting on a chaise lounge talking quietly when the three of them entered the shop. They glanced up at the ringing of the bells as the door was pushed open. Leah hung back, feeling awkward as the four girls hugged, greeting each other enthusiastically. She was part of their group—yet not, an outsider who was different on nearly every level.

Even if Jared managed to break his imprint and choose her; it wouldn't be the same. She would never be _one of them_. She would still be a wolf—the only girl in a pack of guys. She understood her purpose and the reasons behind her phase, but it didn't mean that it didn't bother her.

Rachel and Angela had admitted that they all had difficulty letting Bella be part of their group. Bella was tolerated because she must be. If Bella wasn't an imprint—they would have no problem kicking her out of _their club_. But where did that leave Leah? Would they be willing to look past _what_ she was and accept her?

It had been years since she had a relationship—a friendship with another girl. The last time was probably with the Black twins. When they graduated and moved away to college, she had been so tied up with Sam that she didn't realize how much she missed those special times with girlfriends.

She remembered doing something similar with Rachel and Rebecca. They didn't have very many dances at their school and in general, multiple grades were invited. It was Sam, Rachel, and Rebecca's senior year of high school; Leah's junior. The three girls had driven to Seattle and spent the day shopping and getting pampered at a local spa.

Her memories of that night were clear; barely fuzzy around the edges. It was the first time either of them went to the dance though they had been dating for over a year at that point. Maybe it was because it would be one of the last opportunities that they would have and that was why they had chosen to go. The reasons behind their decision weren't quite clear.

Sam didn't have the money to rent a tux. Instead, he wore a black suit that his mom had bought for him. The shirt he wore underneath was a simple buttoned plaid Henley. Not by any means what one would normally wear under a formal jacket, but it was quintessentially Sam. And if she was honest with herself, she loved the expanse of smooth, firm copper-colored flesh that was visible.

She had gone all out, partially because Rachel and Rebecca had demanded it. She would be lying if she didn't admit that she enjoyed the day of pampering and trying on all those different dresses. The moment she slid the navy blue satin over her hips, pulling her right arm through the strap—she had known it was the _one_.

She felt like a fairytale princess. Grown-up and womanly; it was the first glimpse that she had of herself, which got her to start thinking about how close she was to that magic world of adulthood. It was a simple dress, barely adorned, but it was her. A bow with faux diamonds on the single strap and the dress was gathered in one other place, near the indent of her waist on the left side. Again the same faux diamonds embellished it.

Unlike Rachel and Rebecca's shorter dresses that showed long expanses of leg; she still wasn't sure how they had managed to get passed Billy's watchful eyes. Her dress reached the floor and she had to purchase a set of heels in order to keep it from dragging on the ground. A single slit in the long skirt gave small peeks of her leg as she moved around.

It had been a night she would always remember. Even though things between her and Sam hadn't worked out—Fate having other plans for them, she could still remember what it felt like to sway slowly in his arms. It had been before all the monsters and magic had torn them apart. Before she had realized that while she loved Sam, it wasn't the same connection she had with Jared.

Sam was the person she had loved before she understood the pain of loss. His disappearance and _death_ had been hard, but she knew without Jared she would still be floundering. He had known what she needed even when she didn't. His presence and strength had pulled her from the murky abyss that she had fallen into. He pushed her when she needed it, held her when she cried and never once told her that she had to move on. He had allowed her to grieve.

Her musing was interrupted by Kim's voice. "Hey, Leah. It's nice to meet you…umm, not that I didn't know you before," she stammered. "I mean…La Push is a small place…we all know each other…damn it…I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Not really," she answered with a small smile. The discomfort she had felt earlier had suddenly become more oppressing.

"Kim! You're embarrassing her!" Claire shouted as she nudged Kim out of the way. Turning to Leah, she introduced herself, "I'm Claire, but you already knew that. We met last year when you and your parents visited during Makah Days."

Leah nodded. While she was known for being outgoing—it was nothing compared to Claire. The girl was a wild child incarnate. She would walk up to complete strangers, telling them her life story at the same time she was fishing for details about theirs.

"Well, we've picked out three dresses for Angela. Personally I think my choice is the best, but we'll see," Claire explained. "I think Rachel's choice is up first."

Claire grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her over the lounge that she and Kim had been sitting on earlier. She had no choice but to follow Claire's lead as she was tugged downwards to sit next to Claire. She hoped it would be easy to make a choice because all she wanted to do was get home. It was too much work to quell her anxiety about whether she fit in with the imprints and if they accepted her or not.

A few minutes later, Angela walked out of the dressing room. Even if Claire hadn't told her that this was Rachel's choice. Leah would have known it. The dress was short and flirty. The purple fabric had a sheen that changed colors as it caught different angles of light. Then there were the layers and layers of tulle. It reminded her of a costume a young girl might wear when she was performing in her first dance recital.

The imprints each gave their opinion of the dress and how it looked on Angela. Leah remained silent. While she could agree the color contrasted perfectly with Angela's skin tone and hair. It just wasn't Angela—it didn't seem elegant enough.

Angela went back into the dressing room to put on the second dress. When she stepped out Claire squealed excitedly, "This is the one I picked."

It was another beautiful dress, but it still wasn't what Leah could see Angela in. Strapless with the bodice bejeweled; the teal color was the only thing she could admit was perfect. The dress was form-fitted from the bodice through to the hips and then the skirt billowed out. The heavy satin of the fabric meant the dress took on a life of its own, but the cutouts on the side were distracting.

Leah scrunched her nose at the dress. She seemed to recall hearing that Angela's dad was a pastor. This gown would possibly be just a bit too over the top and would end up getting Angela barred from leaving the house.

Angela turned and headed back to the dressing room for the final dress. When she came out a few minutes later, Leah groaned out loud. The dress was pink. Not just any type of pink, but hot pink. It looked like a confetti cupcake of pink had exploded on the dress. Another strapless gown, which led Leah to believe it was the style this year. This one had a short pencil skirt with a flowing sheer pink gauzy skirt that touched the floor.

The color looked good on Angela, but again Leah felt like it was off. It didn't feel like something the younger girl would wear. It was too Kim-like, which made sense because that was whose choice it was.

As the four of them discussed the dresses, Leah wandered off. She slowly walked around the store, looking at the various fabrics and colors. Her mind wandered to what she knew about Angela and the things she had liked about the dresses and what she didn't like.

Her hand flitted about the fabrics, cataloguing the feel of them. The satins, silks, and taffetas. Personally, she had always been drawn to darker fabrics. They brought out the inky blackness of her hair and the golden color of her skin. Angela wasn't as pale as most white kids Leah knew and her features had an exotic aspect to them that had her wondering whether she had some Native American or Middle Eastern in her blood.

She had nearly walked around the entire store when her body stilled, her hand frozen on a royal blue and black dress. She pushed the gowns surrounding it away and gazed at the dress. It was simple, yet elegant—just the right amount of decoration to highlight Angela's beauty, but not overpower it.

She grabbed the gown off the rack and walked back over to the imprints. Angela had changed back into her regular clothes. The decision over which dress Angela should wear still hadn't been decided. She wondered if Angela was having a harder time deciding because she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Leah held the dress toward Angela, interrupting, "Will you try this one on?"

Angela looked at Leah and down at the proffered gown. "Sure." She grabbed the dress and headed a final time to the dressing room.

"You didn't like the other ones?" Kim asked quietly.

Leah's gaze fell to the floor; she wasn't familiar with this feeling, this need to be recognized as part of something. Her place was so tenuous within the group that she wished she had never spoken up. It wasn't her place. They hadn't asked for her help or opinion.

Rachel seemed to recognize Leah's hesitation and walked over to stand next to her childhood friend. She wrapped her arm around Leah, giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's okay if you don't."

Before Leah could open her mouth to respond, Claire and Kim's shocked gasps filled the air. "Oh, my gosh!" Claire began excitedly. "It's perfect!"

Leah pulled her eyes from the floor and looked up at Angela. Her hunch had been right. The sheen and colors of the fabric highlighted Angela's skin and hair to perfection. The slit in the dress' skirt made it daring and sexy while remaining glamorous. The ornamentation wasn't distracting, instead it pulled your eyes toward Angela's face and the small peek of leg one would get each time Angela stepped forward.

Angela stared into the 3-way mirror and smiled. The dress made her feel beautiful, confident, and sexy all at the same time. She could imagine Jake's mouth dropping open when he first glimpsed her and the fire of desire in his eyes.

She barely noticed as Claire, Kim, and Rachel crowded around her, enthusiastically praising the dress and discussing what accessories were necessary. Her eyes met Leah's in the mirror and she mouthed, "Thank you."

* * *

When Leah arrived home, it was long past twilight. Seth sat at the kitchen table with Jared. The two of them were sharing the leftovers from the night before. To admit she was shocked would be an understatement, but considering that Jared didn't go running the moment she crossed the threshold meant Seth was successful in removing the order.

Seth glanced her way, greeting her first. "Hey, Leah. How was your day with the girls?"

"It was interesting." Her words weren't a lie either. She had met two vampires, found out how Bella had come to have venom in her body, and had befriended the imprints.

"Angela get a dress picked out?" Jared asked.

She nodded. "But don't think that you'll get me to reveal what it looks like," she began jokingly. "I'm sure Jake's curious and all, but I swore on a stack of Cosmo's that I wouldn't reveal it. How'd things go today?"

"Not too bad," Seth answered. "I worked with Sam first and we got the order situation figured out. Then I worked a bit with the rest of the pack. Jared helped me drop mom's car off at the hospital. Dad was pretty tired, so she said it was for the best that you went with the girls."

"She wasn't upset?"

"No, why would she be? She worries about you. They're thinking they might release dad tomorrow evening, but most likely it will be the following morning."

"That's good."

Their conversation stalled as there were too many uncomfortable topics they were trying to avoid. She wanted to talk to Jared, but she didn't want to kick her brother out of the house. The silence seemed to drag on forever until Seth abruptly stood.

"Well, I'm gonna go and patrol with Embry and then I'm spending the night at his house. I'll see you later."

She watched as Seth walked toward the door. What exactly had happened since she had left this morning? Seth was trusting Jared to be around her and alone? The world had rocked off its axis that was the only explanation she had.

He opened the door and was half through it before he turned back to say, "I won't say anything to mom and dad this time, but dad mentioned he wanted to talk to you two tomorrow."

Half a second later, the door was closed and he was gone. All thoughts of talking to Jared left as she realized they were alone for the entire night.

FF_8756144_36 03/26/2013 1:48AM


	37. Chapter 36: Link

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I give up. I swear the muse is plotting against me, but I'm working on beating them into submission.**

* * *

"So…" she began. A telltale pink stained her cheeks. She didn't think she had felt this uncomfortable around Jared ever. Not even that first time when she had cried in his arms. There had been something that she didn't understand at the time, which allowed her to feel at ease.

"You and Seth talked?" She tried again to start a conversation.

"Yep. I think we've reached an understanding."

Jared pushed his chair away from the table and slowly stood. She watched, her eyes widening as he prowled toward her. His actions made every cell in her body vibrate with anticipation. It had been too long—it didn't matter that it was only days since they had been together. All those moments—days—weeks—months that they had been separated suddenly felt like an eternity.

It had been an eternity of yawning emptiness and pain; the agony which she couldn't put into words. She wasn't even going to try. Reliving the torment when he was closing in on her wasn't worth it. Not when she knew the ecstasy that was waiting for her.

She hadn't realized her mouth was hanging open until he reached a hand toward her and gently closed it. His fingers trailed along her jaw and down her neck, tracing the delicate flesh of her collarbone before venturing down her arm. The touch was as gentle as a butterfly's wings. So faint, she questioned whether she was imagining his touch.

"And what would that be?" She asked her voice low-pitched and rasping.

He leaned in closer, his breath hot against her neck. "I think you know," he whispered.

_Holy fuck, he's trying to kill me._

His tongue traced the whorl of her earlobe and she melted. Her body sagged downwards at the same time his hands reached out to grip her waist. If not for his timely intervention, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have been reduced to a quivering mass at his feet.

"…I'm not…sure…this is what…he had in…mind," she expressed breathlessly.

She felt his smirk against her skin as he replied, "He's not here and while he might not approve—he's not disapproving either."

He closed his mouth over the pulse point on her throat; the same one that was beating furiously. The rhythm almost too fast for him to count. He sucked on the small bit of flesh, his teeth nipping it before his tongue darted out to soften the sting of his teeth.

Leah's arms had been idle, simply hanging at her sides. As he kissed his way to her mouth, her arms lifted, her hands reaching underneath the thin cotton tee-shirt he wore. Her fingers leisurely touched his skin until it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

Her hands grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He broke his lips from hers and his hands joined in as the shirt was tugged off and thrown on the floor. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of him. The stolen moments from a few days ago hadn't allowed her to see the changes the wolf had done to him.

His shoulders were wider and his frame broader. No longer was he gangly youth she had fallen in love with. His phase had added muscles and definition to him that he most likely wouldn't have until he was in his mid-20s. Whereas before he had been close to her height, he now stood around 6' tall.

He had always kept his hair short, but it was cropped even closer. Creases were present on his forehead and between his eyes—evidence of the strain and stress he been through the last few months. The internal battle he had been waging with his wolf as he fought against the pull of the imprint.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, his fingers soothing the wrinkles in her forehead.

She hadn't realized her worry had transmitted to her expression. Shaking her head to clear it, she met his eyes and smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking that's all."

Her hands returned to his body, wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. Standing on her tiptoes, she touched her lips to his. The kiss starting soft and gentle, but soon becoming needy and hungry; his hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up, setting her down on the countertop.

He raked his hands down her jean-clad thighs, his hands settling on her knees and parting her legs. Stepping forward, his body filled the empty space. The heat radiated from his body, making her feel crowded, overheated, and overdressed. Her hands joined his on her shirt hem and soon her shirt came to rest on the ground next to his.

"Beautiful," he murmured against her flesh.

His lips and tongue laving the exposed skin while one hand reached behind her and deftly undid the clasp of her simple cotton bra. The cups sagged, the straps sliding down her arms without any intervention from either of them. He kissed his way toward her breasts; her rosy nipples already stiff, begging for his touch.

He didn't think he had ever been this aroused. His cock strained against his shorts and he rubbed against her, seeking to calm the throbbing ache. He was emboldened by her moan and the heady scent of her arousal. His lips capturing one stiff peak in his mouth; he sucked hard, releasing it with a soft popping noise.

Kissing his way to the other nipple, he repeated the same action. Leah's fingers splayed along his head, trying to curl around his shorn locks. An impossible task, but it didn't stop her from trying. Her body arched forward and he thrust against her.

"Jared, please," she begged. Leah's hands travelled down his body to the closure of his shorts. Her fingers fumbling as she struggled to unbutton and unzip them. In the end, she stopped and instead slid her hand down the front of them. Her hand wrapped around his hard length and her question was answered.

_Commando._ It meant there was only one layer of clothing separating him from her hand or mouth at all times. Moisture flooded her panties as she thought of all the advantages it could have.

Her hand stroked him several times. His body moved in time to her strokes. His lips and mouth teased her nipples. His hands touching and massaging what his mouth couldn't.

He shuddered, a loud groan filling the air as she brushed her thumb over the tip of his cock. Her hand sliding out of his shorts moments later; he paused in confusion. His eyes following that same hand as she brought it upwards and to her mouth. Her tongue flicked her thumb while she released a throaty purr.

His gaze turned black when her thumb disappeared into her mouth. Her checks hollowed as she sucked on the digit. She was teasing him, just as he had been teasing her earlier. It was time to end it.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled her neck. Sucking a small bit of skin into his mouth, he bit down harder than he had earlier. Pulling back slightly, his breath fanned her skin.

His voice deep with desire and the promise of pleasure. "Wrap your legs around me. I don't think your family would appreciate me violating you in the kitchen."

She followed his instructions. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands his neck. They both started at the feel of near total skin-to-skin contact. His hands rested her ass, holding her in place and he began the short journey of carrying her to her room.

Once they reached it, he released her causing her to bounce slightly on the mattress. She grabbed the straps of her bra, pulling it off and throwing into the corner of her room. Then, she lay on her back, her fingers quickly going to work to release the front of her jeans and she slid them along with her panties off while he did the same with his shorts.

Within seconds, his body was covering hers. Their bodies a tangle of limbs as they pulled each other closer—the distance between them shrinking with every breath they took. His cock throbbed between her legs. The small shunting movements he made did nothing to soothe the ache.

He pulled back slightly, his gaze centering on her face. His eyes searching once again for consent; it was something he had done each time they were together. Respecting her was the most important thing in their relationship. Her black-brown eyes met his and gave him the answer.

He slid against her slick flesh. The tip of cock pushed against her entrance as her hips rose up. He thrust forward, sliding in with ease. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to plunge in and out.

With every thrust, there was a rightness to it that she felt with every fiber of her being. It had to mean something. She was sure that she had a choice, but would it be enough to help him overcome the imprint?

He wondered what she was thinking about. Her face continued to have a pensive look and either he wasn't doing his job right or she was distracted. He decided it was the latter, but she shouldn't be thinking about anything other than pleasure. Stopping, he pulled out and rolled on his side.

"What's wrong?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm not," she protested.

"Sure…I'm not offended," he began. "Okay, maybe a bit."

Leah turned on her side and pushed him onto his back. Rolling up onto her elbow, she stared at him. Guilt caused her cheeks to turn pink.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about…well, everything." She paused, her brow crinkling. "Maybe we should talk now versus later."

"Talk?" He asked, worry apparent on his face.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm so close to figuring it out—the imprint, Bella and you. I just feel that there's something still missing. Everything is there except one tiny piece. The one that will give me the answer I'm looking for."

"Okay, I guess," he agreed, nervously.

He hated thinking about Bella and the imprint. As long as he avoided her and thoughts of her, he didn't feel a pull toward her. And the last thing he wanted to do was think about Bella when he was naked in Leah's bed. _Naked with an equally naked Leah._

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about it. I get it. But we stand a better chance of fighting this—if we're together on it. It's not that I don't doubt you," she paused, her hand cupping his face and turning it slightly. "It's just I know that we can be stronger together. Look at last night."

He nodded. The words he wished to say were locked in his throat. A giant lump having blocked it. _God, how he wanted to cry._ It was silly and tragic at the same time. A single moment in time had sealed his future—a future he had never wanted, never asked for. Why couldn't it have been her? Leah.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as snuggled into his side. His soft sigh and the salty smell of tears made her heart ache.

She knew he wouldn't be able to talk at the moment. His emotions were too heightened. He was too close to breaking down and though he had done it before in front of her—the day on the beach when they had both said their goodbyes to Sam. This was different. This moment was filled with more agony and uncertainty. _Where would they end up if he wasn't strong enough? If the imprint was forged just as strongly as coal was squeezed and turned into a diamond; he would be screwed._

So, she told him all the things she could. The things that left out her adventure of earlier today and her meeting with Rosalie. He listened as she began to piece the information together and it seemed she was right. There was something abnormal with the imprint.

It wasn't just his desire to be with Leah that had him fighting it. A small part of it was his wolf. The wolf felt drawn and repulsed by Bella all at the same time. There were times he had been able to avoid her for days and once even nearly two weeks. It was only after she had tracked him down and cornered him that he felt the pull again.

"So this is what I think I'm missing. The last piece of the puzzle—I need to know what happened _that day_."

He closed his eyes. It was a memory that he had locked as deep as he could in his mind. A day he never wanted to remember, but that was the downfall of phasing. Before he could easily forget the most mundane thing; it wasn't the case any longer. Every tiny detail of his life was remembered from the second of his phase. The memories he played over and over; strengthened in time.

It was why he forced himself to remember everything he could about Leah. Even while they had been apart and she had broken his heart because those memories the more he played them, the more vivid they became. There were times he couldn't be sure whether he was trapped in his memories of the past or actually experiencing what played behind his eyelids.

"It was near the end of September," he began softly. "The Cullens had left a couple of weeks before. Jake had taken to hanging around her because Charlie was worried about her. It was the second or third time he'd brought her to the rez."

"Do you remember looking at her before?"

"Probably," he guessed. "It'd be strange to be introduced to someone and not look at their face, but I'm taller than her so if she didn't look up I doubt I'd have been able to look in her eyes."

"Okay, so maybe you did—maybe you didn't. Did the wolf feel anything? Like before?"

He thought back and tried to figure out whether he had felt a pull to her. He had been in the other's minds enough to know that they had felt a need to meet their imprint. Even before looking into their eyes—their scent attracted the wolf. Embry had nearly knocked both him and Paul over in his desire to get to Rachel. Paul never looked at a girl's face. Not until Kim.

"No. There was nothing."

"So, let's say you did see her eyes the first time you met—why didn't the imprint happen then? Why didn't the wolf feel anything?"

He shrugged. It was as much a mystery to him as it was to her.

"What if, something changed inside Bella when she was bitten? Somehow it changed part of her body or brain on a genetic level? Could the imprint have come from her?"

It was a question he hadn't ever thought of. Something completely inconceivable, but it could explain the differences he had realized. If it was true, then how would they fight it? It meant that Bella was the one with the power and control.

He also realized that Leah hadn't told him everything. There was more to how she had figured it all out. It had only been days since she phased and it was the same amount of time since she had understood imprinting and had sensed the venom in Bella's body. While she had explained what she understood and her theories—there were things she couldn't have known without talking to someone else.

He turned abruptly, rolling the two of them until she was on her back with him hovering over her. His gaze burned into her. He didn't say a single word, but she was already crumbling. If he asked her, she couldn't lie to him.

"So what did you really do today?"

She glanced away from his probing gaze; her teeth pulling a small section of lip between them. The bitter scent of anxiety filled the small space. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, threatening to break free.

He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ear as he repeated his question. She trembled, her body quivering in eagerness as she realized this was just the beginning if she didn't confess soon. He propped himself up and reached a single hand between their bodies. His fingers ghosting along her chest and abdomen before they plunged into the crevice between her legs.

Skillfully, he stroked her clit. His fingers providing the right amount of softness and friction that she needed. Her hips rose upwards, craving more. He continued to work her up until she was moaning incoherently, her hips rolling, and her nails clawing his back. Without warning, he stopped.

She was balanced on a precipice. Moments away from tumbling over the edge. She begged him to finish; using her body, her hands, and her words, but he held fast.

"Leah—I'm waiting."

Sighing, she realized she didn't have a choice. Sooner or later, he was going to find out. And they needed to plan their next move.

"I might have met one or two Cullens today," she confessed.

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed answers that we didn't have. Ones that I don't think Bella understands."

"But still," he protested. "You phased not even a week ago. You're lucky you weren't hurt."

She chaffed at his insinuation that she couldn't care for herself. She was just as strong and able as any of them. Perhaps even more so, because she had Sopiya to help guide her. Together they carried the knowledge and control of centuries.

"It was fine, Jared. Nothing happened. The three of us got the information we needed and came away without a single scratch."

It was the wrong thing to say. Jared hadn't realized until she said the words that it hadn't just been her. That she had taken Rachel and Angela with her. It was bad enough that she had put herself in danger, but putting them in danger was a serious faux-pas.

"…You brought _imprints_?" His emphasis on that single word barely contained his disbelief and horror. "Do you even realize… If something had happened…"

Without him elaborating further, she understood the missing words. The things he couldn't express.

"It wasn't my idea. I didn't want them to be there, but Rachel insisted. She threatened to tell the pack what I was planning."

"So that's what the big girls' day was all about? Are they all in on it?"

Her right eyelid twitched, answering his question. "Leah…you can't let them know—Embry and Jake will freak out. It was just them, right? Kim and Claire weren't there too were they?"

"No. Like I said Rachel insisted that she was coming with and brought Angela with."

"Which ones?"

"You mean, who we met?" She paused for a moment and waited for his nod. "Rosalie—the blonde one. Her mate showed up toward the end. Emmett."

"Why not the doctor?"

"She was the first one we found. Do you know how hard it is to find them? They change their names and erase themselves from the last place they lived. They lived here a few years and there's no evidence that they did."

"How'd you do it then?"

"Rachel. She's a complete nerd and has her ways."

"Huh."

"Are you done chastising me?" She asked her voice teasing as her hands stroked down his back to his ass. Her hands kneaded them before gripping him firmly and pulling his body into hers. "I can think of better things that we could be doing."

"For now," he replied with a smirk.

His hands tangled in her hair, holding her head while his lips captured hers. His tongue thrust between her parted lips, sweeping the interior. Pulling his hips back, he lined up against her weeping entrance and thrust forward.

This time around her mind wasn't focused on anything other than him and the sensations he evoked. A tight coil began to wind in her belly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

It was slow and sensual, fast and passionate. Everything she had missed for the past few months. The way he completed her and she could feel it was the same for him. His thrusts quickened as she neared her climax. Her inner muscles pulsating around him and when she arched up as she gave into her orgasm, he followed her over the edge.

FF_8756144_37 04/14/2013 7:30PM


	38. Chapter 37: Accident

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: This is very roughly beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them in advance, but I wanted to post before I go to sleep as I'll be at work all evening.**

* * *

They lay there in the aftermath, arms wrapped around each other; their heart beats slowing and their raspy breathing the only sounds in the room. His hands stroked her skin causing goose bumps to break out on it.

"Do you really think there's a chance?"

"I do. I wasn't going to say anything until I had enough evidence."

"But what about if you imprint?" Fear laced his words.

She had told Seth to keep it a secret—the things they had learned from their wolves and Old Quil. There was going to come a time where things would change in the pack, but it wasn't the time. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by revealing what she knew.

Taking a deep breath, she rose up to look at his face. "You can't say anything to anyone—at least not yet."

He frowned at her, but nodded his head all the same. "Okay, I won't."

"I won't imprint. Nor will Seth."

"How can you be sure? Just because your ancestor didn't—doesn't mean that you won't."

"I can't tell you any more about it, but it won't happen. I promise. All we need to do is talk to Bella and see if she knows how it happened. We've got to find out if she'll help us."

He sighed. He understood why she thought it was necessary to see Bella. At the same time, he knew what happened every time he was in Bella's presence. The bond—whether it was real or not grew stronger.

Even seeing her a few days ago had gone better than expected. Was it because he had been with Leah? The wolf and man desiring the same thing. Or was it the knowledge of what was in Bella's blood? He wasn't sure and he didn't care to test his theories out.

"I don't know…"

"Jared, I promise, everything will be fine. I don't think that she'll talk to me alone. I scared the crap out of her the last time. I can't ask anyone else."

"But what happens if I can't fight it?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to keep you focused on me." Her words were punctuated by her hand gripping his length and stroking him.

He hardened instantly and within moments she was straddling his waist. Her parted thighs revealed her soft heat. He reached up and grasped the back of her head, pulling her face toward his. His lips crashed into hers.

He put every bit of feeling he could into the kiss. Even though he was scared—he had to remember she had just as much to lose as he did. And together they could overcome anything that came their way.

* * *

They spent the night reaffirming the promises they had made all those months ago. Before Sam had returned from the dead, before the supernatural had pulled them apart, and before they realized how many challenges would stand in their path. Their promises were whispered and communicated by touch.

In the morning, Leah was the first to wake. Her desire to get things done was weighing heavily on her mind. The sun had barely risen over the horizon and her eyes popped open. The dawning of a new day—the first day of their future.

She carefully got out of bed and found a tank and sweats to put on. Making her way to the kitchen, she picked up the clothes they had dropped in their haste the night before. She hung their clothes over the back of one of the chairs.

She had never been big on cooking, but she thought they could do with some fuel for this morning. Reaching in the fridge she found the things she needed to make a hearty, yet simple breakfast.

Jared woke up to the scent of bacon frying. His stomach growled as he remembered the last time he had eaten was yesterday evening with Seth. Bacon wasn't the only scent in the air either. His senses took notice of the scent of their night, which lingered.

Seth wouldn't be pleased to know that he and Leah had spent the night doing things other than talking. Getting out of bed, he found his shorts and pulled them on. Then he crossed over to her window and opened it up. The crisp November breeze blew through the room, airing it out.

He wasn't sure whether she had clean sheets or not, but he pulled the sheets off her bed and bundled them up. They should have enough time to throw them in the washer and dryer before they left this morning. Those two things should be enough mask the scent.

He carried the linens to the small laundry room that was located at the back of the house. It had been similar to Old Quil's. An afterthought as the house had been built when having a washing machine was a luxury that wasn't afforded by many. It took him a few minutes and soon he had the washer started. It was where Leah found him a moment later.

"Oh, hey," she greeted. "I'd wondered where you went. What's with…" she asked, pointing.

"Well, maybe I stretched the truth a bit. I don't know how pleased Seth would be if he came home…"

"It's a big thing, isn't it?"

"Scent," he paused, continuing at the tiny jerk of her head. "Yeah, the heightened senses take some getting used to and maybe it's a bit cave man too. I like, well _we_ like when you smell like us."

She thought about his concerns about seeing Bella and she wondered if this was another key. If she smelled like him and he like her—would it be enough to keep him focused on the matter at hand? Regardless of Bella's hold over him.

"Hmm…normally I wouldn't suggest this, but maybe we shouldn't shower. It'd keep our scents on each other."

He pursed his lips in thought. "I hadn't thought about that. It's worth a try."

"See, I told you we could do this."

A small smile curved her lips as she moved closer to him. His arms extended automatically and pulled her into his embrace. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a tiny peck on his lips.

"You call that a kiss?" He teased when she pulled away.

"You think you can do better?" She raised a single brow in challenge.

She should have known better as he accepted her challenge. His hands tangling in her hair and his lips covered hers. Her soft moan was the only invitation he needed. His tongue thrust inside and he slowly turned them, walking her backwards until she was trapped between him and the dryer.

Moving his hands, he grasped and lifted her up. Her ass was barely resting on the dryer and her legs were splayed wide. She reached down and pulled his body into her spread thighs. This time her fingers didn't fumble on the closure. He hadn't the opportunity to work her up to the point where she didn't know what her name was.

Her fingers deftly freed him from the tight confines of his shorts. She pushed them down his hips and wrapped her hand around him. Her hand was bold and firm, a perfect mix of friction and movement that had his hips rolling toward her.

He grabbed her tank and pulled it over her head. The evidence of their earlier encounters was already fading. The bruises and bite marks so faint that without his superior vision, he would have thought they were a trick of the light. His wolf was peeved.

While _their _scent clung to Leah like a brand, _he_ wanted unmistakable evidence that she was _theirs_. Something that wouldn't leave her body in the morning or with a shower. He had never felt his wolf this keenly. Never had _he_ made his desires so strong and overpowering.

"Jared…" she crooned.

The calling of his name brought his eyes up to her face. A shocked gasp came from her as she saw the possessive look in his eyes. She felt the spirit of her wolf, Sopiya. The split personality she had developed since she had phased into a wolf seemed to be guiding her towards this. Whatever this was.

"Yes," she answered to a question that hadn't been asked. A question that she could sense more than hear and understood in her heart that this was another key in the puzzle she was trying to solve.

If she wanted him to be hers, and she—his. This was one action that could have the biggest impact on making it possible. He needed this in a way she didn't at the moment because she already considered him her mate. He wasn't sure of his wolf or wasn't sure of what was going to happen when they saw Bella, but this would give him the certainty he desired.

"Please…Jared…"

He blinked, his gaze focusing again on the woman in front of him. The woman he was going to claim as his own. She lifted her hips as he grabbed the pants she was wearing, pulling them down her legs. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him toward her warmth.

As he rubbed against her sensitive flesh, he hesitated. He wasn't sure what the stakes were any longer. His wolf chomped at the bit, but for reasons that didn't make sense.

The wolf seemed to scream at him, telling him to release the hold he had on him. His uncertainty became fear. He didn't know what he would do if he hurt Leah and he began the difficult process of backing away from her. His hands reached down to unlock her legs from his waist.

She could feel his every emotion and fear. And where she was unsure how to respond—Sopiya wasn't. So, she relied on the presence inside her, letting it direction her words and movements.

"No," she ordered brusquely. "I can take it—you don't have to be afraid. I was made for this, for you and your wolf."

Then she offered him her neck. Her head tilted back and to the side, revealing the smooth column of skin. His eyes zeroed in on the pulse that beat rapidly in her throat.

It suddenly made sense to Jared. His wolf's desire was to mark their mate. To ensure that _their_ scent would never leave her and she knew what he wanted. She had given him permission.

He plunged his cock into her waiting heat. One hand twined in her hair and held her head in place. His eyes focused on hers. Their gazes a mix of their human and wolf sides. Loving and possessive. Gentle and primal.

Her fingernails marked the skin of his back at the force of his thrusts. The sharp dagger-like nails felt painful and pleasure-filled. His hand tangled tighter in her hair and he pulled harder on her head. Her neck contorted in a way she didn't think was possible.

Slowing his thrusts, his other hand found her clit. He stoked and rubbed the swollen nub until her thighs began to shake; the trembling violent as she neared climax. His skilled fingers and the drag of his cock against her walls were too much. She cried out with a hoarse scream.

Jared removed his fingers from her center, but left the hand that was tangled in her hair. Leaning forward, he began to whisper in her ear. Naughty things that if she wasn't incoherent would have had her blushing; instead, all she could do was answer them with a breathless, "yes."

The tempo of his thrusts increased, his hips rolling in a circling motion. Her belly began to throb again. Her hips jerked toward his and when his mouth began its journey down her neck, starting at her ear, she started to beg.

His mouth fastened on the meaty part where her neck and shoulder met. His teeth grazed it and her core quivered around him. His tongue and teeth teased the area and he felt as his sack tightened, pulling closer to his body in anticipation of his impending climax. He curled his free hand around her hip, holding her in place while he snapped his hips against hers.

He couldn't hold on any longer—the white-hot rush of his orgasm spread through his body. His mouth opened, his teeth sinking into her as he plunged a final time into her. The hand holding her hip tightened; fingers curling into it hard enough to leave a bruise. The other hand held her head in place, preventing her from moving until he let go.

The metallic taste of her blood combined with the scent of their sweat. His senses were on overload. His cock spurted cum so deep; it seemed unlikely his scent would be washed from her anytime soon. He continued to suck her flesh, his hips rolling into hers until she whimpered softly.

Her quiet sound brought him back to reality. Shock and concern replaced his earlier euphoria. He pulled his teeth from her skin, his tongue laving the bruised and injured flesh. His hand untangled from her hair; his other uncurling from her hip. Then he took a step back, but it wasn't far enough away, so he took another.

He couldn't meet her eyes. His gaze locked on the linoleum-covered floor. _What the hell had he just done? He had hurt her—allowed his wolf to take over his body while he was in his human form._

Leah saw his distress; felt it. Even though she wasn't sure of her strength, she jumped off the dryer. She needed him to get that she was okay before he ran from her. She had Sopiya to help her navigate through these things. He had nothing other than his wolf and she doubted his wolf was able to communicate things clearly.

She closed the distance between them. Her hands reached to cup his face, pushing it up so that he no longer was looking at the floor.

"Jared, I'm fine. It's fine."

His eyes refused to meet hers, but she continued to speak, "I understand it—I do. My wolf is different and _she_ communicates with me even when I'm not in wolf form. She explained what it was about and if I didn't want it, I would've said no."

"But…I couldn't…didn't stop until you cried out." His words a soft whisper.

"But you stopped—it's just new to you. Your wolf is an animal that lives inside you, but mine is different—she's the reincarnation of my ancestor. So she's more human than animal, but the two sides of her co-exist."

Her confession brought his eyes to her face. His curiosity apparent. "So, it's true then? What Old Quil thought—that your wolf is Sopiya?"

Nodding in affirmation, she prepared herself for his next questions. "Then that means that Seth's wolf is important too. And if your wolf is Sopiya, then the only other wolf in our histories that could be of the same magnitude of her would be…Taha Aki."

* * *

She figured it was better to answer his questions while they ate breakfast. The food she had prepared was cold, but at least she remembered to remove it from the hot stove so it wasn't burned. She heated up a plate of food for each of them and together they sat down at the table and ate. She told him what she could and explained to him how some things she wasn't ready to share. He understood and didn't pressure her for more details than what she provided.

Afterwards, they cleaned up the kitchen and laundry room before throwing her sheets into the dryer. As they got fully dressed, he fussed over the mark on her neck. It was nearly healed in the short amount of time since it happened. The mark revealed a circle of his teeth with just the slightest pinkness surrounding it. He asked her whether it hurt and inspected it from nearly every possible angle.

His concern was touching, but it didn't take long before she got annoyed. "You can look at it all day, but we're not going to avoid what we've got to do today. I told you it's fine and you can see that it is."

He grizzled at her words though in the end he agreed to let it go. She wasn't averse to kicking him out of her bed for a while if he continued. It would be hard after the past few days, but she would find a way to cope.

By the time they left La Push it was nearly nine. Granted, that was still early, but she had found out from Angela that there was some type of break so that the teachers could have conferences. She also had gathered that Bella was an early riser and hopefully Charlie would already be at work.

She drove while Jared nervously picked at the fraying hem of his shorts. If she wasn't so worried, his anxiety would be endearing. Instead, she focused on what she needed to say to Bella and what the possible outcomes of their talk could be.

* * *

When the two-story white house came into view, Jared's stomach clenched and he reflexively swallowed his rising vomit. He had never been to her house. He avoided anything relating to Bella like the plague. Now they were going into the one place that was sure to be saturated with her scent.

And would it be the scent of death he would smell? Or something that would pull his wolf toward her? Wrapping its steely fingers around his spine and bending him to her will. _There had to be another way._

"Alright, let's get this done with." Leah's voice interrupted his musing and his heart stuttered as she put the car into park and turned the engine off.

He wondered if he would be quick enough to run from her. He shook his head to dispel the idea. She would anticipate his moves and he didn't have the ability like she did to block an intrusion into his mind.

Taking a deep breath in and then exhaling, his hand wrapped on the silver handle and he opened the door. He talked his body through each move. Telling his body where to put his limbs and how to turn until he was out of the car; then he instructed his feet how to walk to the door of Bella's house.

Leah slid her hand into his. Her fingers twined with his and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. A steady rhythm of three squeezes and then a pause followed by three more squeezes and a pause. It took him longer than it should have to understand what she was doing. It was the same thing he had done for her when she had to face the elders and pack only a few short days ago.

Her actions bolstered him. He could do this. They could do this. She had chosen him all those months ago and so had he. This crazy wolf business couldn't change things. Sure, they had gotten off-track, but they weren't any longer.

He was the one to lift his hand first and knock on the door. The faint sound of footsteps grew louder as they got closer. The door opened slowly and cautiously, taking forever to reveal Bella.

Bella stared at the two people on her doorstep. She knew why they were here, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it. She glanced at their joined hands—and she felt the same feeling that she first felt when Edward left.

"Hi, Bella," Leah greeted. "Do you think we could come in for a bit? I wanted to apologize for the other day and I thought we could all talk."

Bella's heart raced at the reminder of what had happened a few days ago. She hadn't protested the story that Jake gave Charlie, but inside she seethed. _Why was her father so quick to believe others when they told him about her "accidents?"_ Her lack of grace was a well-known fact, but that didn't mean she was so clumsy that she couldn't go a week without an injury of some kind.

Her hesitation prompted Leah to speak again. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you—and I know that it seems like a copout, but I wasn't myself that day. It was the first day I'd phased and I learned the truth…"

"How'd you know?" Bella asked sharply.

"About the venom?"

Bella nodded and so Leah continued, "I didn't—at least not the human part of me. It was my wolf. It was the wolf who didn't understand why none of the others had noticed. And it was the wolf that showed them."

"Fine," Bella agreed, pushing the screen door open and stepping to the side. "We can sit here."

Bella pointed to the same kitchen table which was nestled near a bowed window. The lace curtains on the window filtered the early morning sun. Leah and Jared sat with their back toward the window and Bella waited until they were both sitting before she took a seat.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for one of them to start speaking. It was a leftover gesture from those few weeks after Edward and his family left. When she was sure her heart had been torn from her chest. Her arms struggled to hold her body together. Every breath was painful—wrenched from lungs with an unspeakable agony.

Every day had been like that for two weeks. Up until the day she had met Jared's eyes. At first she didn't realize what happened. The realization dawned much later that evening when she was at home in her bed. The agony had dissipated without warning. Somehow, she had wished for the pain to go away and it had.

At their continued silence, she got angry. It was something she hadn't been allowed to feel when she was with Edward. His presence did something to her. It didn't matter how much she hated when he controlled or manipulated her—somehow she would cave and give into his demands. Had it not been for her desire to please him and Alice—they would still be here. Instead, she had gotten a paper cut and ended up surrounded by six suddenly ravenous vampires. He left to protect her.

"What's this about? You've already made your thoughts very clear, Jared, so what are you asking for my blessing?"

It was the first time since they had shown up that he glanced up and met her gaze. The pull was a tiny niggling sensation at the back of his mind. Like his body remembered something, but his brain didn't care. He felt as she tried to pull him in. Her eyes locked on him, pushing what could only be described as a poorly crafted bond.

Had it been any time before the events of this morning he would have been powerless to resist. Whatever, however she had managed to forge the imprint—he now realized it was false. It was a shadow of what the others felt and that was why he had been able to resist for as long as he had.

"No. I'm not here to ask permission. _We're_ not here for that. _We're_ here to tell you this has to stop," he told her.

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"I talked to Rosalie," Leah interjected.

They watched as Bella paled for a moment before gathering her bearings. "So? Rose hates me, she always has. I'm sure she didn't have anything nice to say about me."

"Actually, I don't think she hates you. If anything, I think she's jealous of your humanity and it makes her angry that you are so willing to give it up," Leah declared.

"Well, she should work on her technique."

Leah smiled and chuckled softly at Bella's antics. At the moment, Bella was showing her true age, which was that of a teenager. A kid who had gotten their way one too many times and wasn't used to being denied anything.

"I'll have to let her know. But that's not the real reason we came here. We're here because I know about James and how Edward saved you. I also know about Edward and Alice's powers. What I'm missing is your side of the story. You care to share it?"

Bella chewed her lower lip, her eyes flitting around the room nervously. She had never spoken to another living soul the events surrounding James' attack. How close she had been to death whether it was from James' venom or Edward draining her to stop the change. And the injuries she received had made it a very close call. The doctors had told Charlie and Renée, over and over, how lucky she was.

While she debated whether to give her side of the story, Leah and Jared waited patiently. The silence grew and became so uncomfortable that Bella felt she didn't have a choice. Her voice quiet, a near whisper as she started to tell the story from her unique perspective; the perspective of a human who knew what life and death were.

Leah and Jared listened; neither interrupting her tale. They knew they would get more by letting Bella speak versus asking her all the questions they had. Bella's story established Rosalie's.

When she reached the part of her birthday and how the Cullens had left the very next day, Leah's heart hurt. She understood what it felt like to have the supernatural storm into your life and take away your choices. And she could sense the underlying rage Bella had toward the Cullens, in particular Edward and Alice. Their betrayal seemed the most severe.

"Rosalie had a theory," Leah stated quietly. "She thought maybe James' venom changed something inside you. Edward couldn't hear your thoughts before, but if the venom changed the glitch in your brain—maybe he could."

"How'd you do it?" Jared asked.

Bella knew exactly what he was referring to and Leah's statement about Rosalie's theory only confirmed what she had suspected. Too many times after James' attack, Edward had gazed at her puzzled. Too many times, he had asked her to repeat what she just said—only she hadn't spoken a word.

She remembered that day in September. It was barely over a month ago. Jake was trying his best to be her friend and cheer her up. Emily and Rachel had been welcoming and it felt wonderful to belong somewhere. The best part was none of them knew the Cullens personally, so they didn't give her the same pitying glances her classmates did.

The first time Jake came over, she had been shocked by his appearance. When she met his group of friends, _the pack_, she realized the scary stories he had told her last spring weren't just true when it came to the _cold ones_. It seemed unreal, but these young men turned into wolves to protect their people from vampires.

And when Emily mentioned the word _imprinting_, she was intrigued. Soul mates—it sounded so romantic and perfect. Edward had told her time and time again that they were mates, but he had lied to her. Imprinting seemed so much stronger. The bond between the wolf and his mate were unbreakable. Not even a prior love interest could do it—Sam and Emily were proof of that.

They were on the beach that day, playing soccer. She wasn't good at sports, but she had been cajoled into playing. As she fell for what she was sure was the hundredth time, Jared reached a hand down to help her up.

It wasn't the first time he had looked at her and like every other male there, he was attractive. She thanked him for helping her up and he made a teasing comment to her. His face curved into a smile; two dimples, one on each cheek peeked out.

She kept her eyes on his and suddenly wished that she could have his devotion. And it truly wasn't about him; it could have been any of them. She just wanted someone to love her that would never leave. His eyes widened in surprise and he leaned down, his nose snuffled against her skin as he spoke her name.

Her wish had come true, but the happiness of the moment soon turned bitter. He avoided her at all costs and fought against the bond she had unwittingly created. His rejection of her was too soon on the heels of Edward's and so she fought back. It didn't matter that he didn't want her—he was going to accept it. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to feel the ache where her heart used to lie before Edward tore it from her chest.

"I just thought it," she answered. "I didn't even realize at first that I'd done it. And when Edward left, it hurt so badly—suddenly it didn't. Jared was like a drug. The few seconds of happiness that I got were enough to have me continue to do it."

FF_8756144_38 04/16/2013 6:27AM


End file.
